Ancient Spirit Name Esper
by tmdrago
Summary: My first chapter story I made up that's a different story I made up here and I made this at high school, so the characters I made up, the story, and sort of the Esper like Final Fantasy thing. Well, not much from the Final Fantasy 6 (it's a good game) but a better version. With love, sci-fi, a bit of horror, action, epic, fighting, and fantasy. So I hope you guys like it.
1. Opening

Opening Sequel

Esper – (Mess with a beast, you get the fangs. And you don't want that happening to any human at all.)

This story is full of romance. That's the important base of this fiction story; find someone who's right for you to love forever also to be who you are still even if you're not human. Also find what's right for you to live for and live with it for the rest of your life without being miserable, never knowing what it is. With action, science fiction, horror, and comedy in it as well, makes life seem so real. If you don't believe in something not so real, you better because you'll get something coming… Chaos! The story takes place in Orlando, Florida in the year of 2006. It tells about a college girl living in a normal life with a man she loves and tries to win him over; though she doesn't think of anything else but herself, a guy she likes, and her looks. And nothing else out of that. Until some unknown spell has been awaken inside of this girl and becomes an ancient creature who's taking control over her that can't be controlled. Thanks to her great grandmother who was truly a mysterious creature from another world, her spirit will do some good things just to teach the girl a lesson on who to care for in her life than just hers. As she becomes a hero to protect her family, friends, love ones, stop the bad guys, and save the world; this special girl will learn everything: From stopping a powerful beast from long ago trying to take over the whole world again. As the story begins back at the 1920's when rare monsters are everywhere all over Earth…

On one snowy night, a very cold night of March the 15th, 1924 in the country of London, England. There were tons of churches full of good and powerful Gods to protect those who are victims of demons from another world. That's how England made a new law; any demon that comes from a bad place and fools the humans with their illusions of the humans themselves and come up with a name of lies shall be hunting down and be hanged or killed. There was but one exist as a innocent good looking woman who's really a creature from a different world, carrying her new born child alone on a cold winter's night of England; this young woman has committed crimes of being possess by the devil, losing her mind, killing a lot of people, and the people at the church think her child will be cursed as well. Two men were hired from a Holy Father to hunt or kill the woman carrying her child; their orders were to stop the so call demon's deeds and save the newborn child or it'll be dooms day for everyone on Earth that is what the people of church believed in. The two men finally found the woman carrying her child covered in heavy blankets; she runs really fast with her powers to lose the men all over town, somehow they know how to stop her. They try to slow her down by shooting one of her legs, but with her amazing speed, the bullets miss their target. The chase though still continues… One hunter corners the woman with a cross next to her, for some odd reason he didn't want to hurt the beast. The other hunter tells him to kill the creature. But he get out of the away; letting the woman head inside the church, the woman hides in many places she could find while holding her child; as the Holy Father snuck up behind the creature with holy water in his hands and splashing all over the female creature. It started burning her skin alive and it was too painful for her. She falls, with the child still in her arms; she tries to head out the window, and somehow the hunter got one shot at her from the chest. The woman was hit. Bleeding everywhere and losing all of her powers and a lot of blood, as she started to feel light headed, she crawls to any opening light on a weird stands with her child by her side. As the two hunters look around for the woman, she lays her child on the cross statue of Jesus Christ. The creature knows she won't live much longer; so she takes off her special necklace that has the power of her true form and puts it over her child's neck. On what she has done in her awful past, she'll change everything by placing a curse and giving the child all of her powers; so the creature will do well that'll pass down for her family name. From her child, to the next child, and the next. She cuts herself, releasing her blood all over the necklace then cast her spell on her half human baby. As the woman says it in a weird language.

"Oh, thy be my name. Oh, thy be my name of all, all of that is good and bad. Give me the power of help thou God, give me the life of me to this my child, give me the gift of thy great grandchild of them by my name. Let this power do well for both different worlds. Give it to me, my lord! For this new born and a better tomorrow!"

The hunter spots her and ends her life with three shots from his gun. The woman drops down dead, her curse has been cast, and her child cries of her mother's death; as the other hunter comes seeing the woman dead. As he sheds in tears of sadness and blames his partner on what he has done. He walks up to the cruel hunter all upset.

"Why?" the hunter complain. "Why did you have to kill her? The devil learned his lesson and that doesn't give you the right to kill!"

"I had to from Father's orders. Time to finish one more thing."

The hunter walks up to the crying child with a knife.

"What…? What are you doing?"

"To make sure the devil's henchmen won't come back again, we must end this child so the beast will not be freed no more."

The kind hunter didn't want to let another one die; he tries to grab the knife away from the other hunter's hand. Though he punches him for trying to stop his job, Holy Father sees what's happening and tells the cruel hunter to stop.

"Stop!" he shouted. "That child is a good sin! I command you to stop this!"

The hunter kicks the nicer hunter off of him and ignores the Father's words.

"Now die."

The cruel hunter makes his move. Somehow, the nicer hunter grabs the gun off the floor and has no other choice but to kill his own partner. He shoots the hunter in the head which ended his life quickly; as the other hunter calms the child down by rocking her back and forth in his arms. The baby girl started to stop crying, the Holy Father is happy the child is saved and the curse on the newborn is a half unknown creature from another world.

"You loved her when she was us, didn't you, my child?" ask the Holy Father. "I was wondering why this child here is your special daughter."

The Holy Father knew from the start the nicer hunter was in love with the creature in her human form.

"It's true. I don't know what came over me, Father. That woman was something else; in her true form she never loses her mind whenever I'm around her and then she gives birth to our child who has that curse in her. What do you mean by this child is a good creature?" ask the nicer hunter.

"It is only the beginning. It will pass down in the Belmore family name for a long period of time! In the future, we'll have a true creature that'll make sure our worse enemies from down below won't cause any trouble, nor will Satan himself. For the Esper creature shall be run down to every young female in the Belmore family! We'll have a great hero!"

"I hope what you're saying is all true." The hunter hoped on Holy Father's words.

As he and the kind hunter hope to have a better world, the curse still lives on in the Belmore name; which the female is a true hero as a new Esper demon from another world. Because today in 2006, it's already March the 15th; after eighty-two years had passed.

'**Ancient Spirit Name Esper'**

**By Tayla Drago**

Characters from Ancient Spirit Name Esper:

Holy Father

Two Hunters

Mother Belmore

*Elisa Samantha Belmore

* Tirana Belmore/Esper

Jennifer

Sara

Tracey

Joey Edward

* Vicky Almarom/B.I.K.E.

Becky Rosa

*April Sunny/Rosa/ Ice Esper

* Julia Olive

*Leo Jordan /Professor Leo

Principle Luther

Police Man

Big Sister

Big Brother

Little Brother

Skeletons

Mother of the three kids

Lena Belmore

*Richard Belmore

Satan

*Jaraga

Shadow Demons

* Mike Belmore

Holy Beasts

Mind Controlled Zombies

Stone Creatures

Devils

Zombies


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter # 1

March the 15th, 2006 in Orlando, Florida. It was another hot day in the state as usual; everyone's so busy working all day long. At Orange University, there were a lot of college students doing their lessons almost every day like high school all over again. Taking their important classes, learning, and doing their best on their grades all day long. In the girl's dome, one girl whose nineteen years old, gets herself ready for her day; do well, work hard, and get a date with a special man she's in love with. This woman loves her life, loves having fun, having trouble knowing what's really important in life, smart, very beautiful, and the most popular girl in Orange U. Her name is Elisa Samantha Belmore, great grand-daughter of Tirana Belmore who's carrying the Esper blood inside of her. Elisa's a white female, tall, good looking woman, her light brown long hair with a hair band and ponytail, grey jacket with grey shorts, with white shirt, orange ribbon around the neck, and with black shoes. Elisa puts on her necklace on and heads off to class; while she's walking outside, Elisa's face turns red and smiles; knowing that today is the day she'll ask her true love out after the past nineteen years.

"Today's the day. Today's the day I ask Joey to be mine. We were meant to be." She said to herself over joy she's in.

As Elisa enters in the buildings, she meets up with her three best friends; Tracey the tough one that wears two ponytails on her head that's long and dark brown, Sara the kind one that has short blond hair and wears glasses, and Jennifer the goofy one who's the only black girl with braided hair that loves to have some fun. They all have the same green matching dresses on along with shoes. Elisa catches up to them so they can all walk to their same class together as they do every day.

"Look! Look! It's Elisa!" said Jennifer jumping around meaning she's so happy. "Elisa! Over here! Elisa!" she waves to Elisa.

"Yes, Elisa! Join us so we can get to our first class!" said Sara.

Elisa says hi to her three closes friends she has since they were kids to Sara and Jennifer. Tracey says hi to her friend as well as she's leaning near a wall, she was happy to see Elisa too.

"Well, if it isn't Elisa Belmore. What's up with you today, are you ready to ask cute Joey out this time?" ask Tracey.

"Good morning, Tracey," said Elisa as she and Tracey shake hands.

The four girls then started to head to the same class room together as they do every day.

"Elisa, I asked you a question. It would be nice of you to answer me." said Tracey to Elisa. "Are you going to ask Joey Edward out or not?"

Elisa turns around to tell her best friends the good news.

"Girls, as of today, Joey Edward the most popular guy in this here college will finally choose me as his new girl friend."

Elisa turns around to continue walking to class with a smile on her face of her true love.

"Aw, it's so cute!" said Sara.

"All you ever think about is having a good time and your future boy friend, Elisa. That's why I like you because you're silly," said Jennifer being silly as always to herself and to her three friends.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"They're right, you know. Do you ever care for anything else in life than your lover boy?" ask Tracey.

Elisa stood silently about that question Tracey asked her; as she, Sara, and Jennifer came closer to her to hear her answer.

Just then, a motorcycle pulls up at the student's parking lot outside where the student is back. It's a female student in college who just got out of juvenile today to start a new life all over again this year. This girl has short pink colored hair, with hiking boots that are all black, orange, also brown, also brown snow suit body, and fighting gloves that matches her motorcycle gear. She's also speaks English because she's from Italy; but also street talk. Her name is Vicky Almarom a.k.a. B.I.K.E.; she gets into so many fights on anyone who's popular such as girls in her way. She always wins in every fight and can get angry very easily. Elisa's three friends fear B.I.K.E., all but Elisa Belmore that never loses a fight or not afraid.

"Oh, no!" cried Sara in terror.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Jennifer who's hiding under Tracey's legs.

Tracey moves away from Jennifer three inches from the girl and tell them about B.I.K.E.

"It sure is. Vicky Almarom who's half gangster/ half Italian woman kind of like from a weird mob movie thing. Rumor has it that she is an out of control woman who picks on people who are popular for no reason. She got so drunk a year ago at a late night party that she got out her weapon and shot a man's arm off; the dude lives, but that girl got arrested, expelled, and now she just got release today. People call her B.I.K.E. as her nickname because she'll never stop running over someone until her enemies are crushed."

Elisa's not afraid of no one, she walks up to B.I.K.E. to learn more about the so call bully she heard a lot about. Her three friend's fear the worse is about to happen any minute.

"Please, she's probably different now than she used to be. I'll prove it, too."

Elisa started walking in a big circle around B.I.K.E. For Sara and Jennifer try to tell Elisa to stay away, as Tracey just watches.

"She's a goner," said Tracey to her two friends behind.

Once Elisa stops in front of B.I.K.E., the two head strong girls stare at each other, not saying anything at all. Elisa turns back to her friends.

"Told you, girls," said Elisa. "Now let's head to our class…"

All of a sudden, B.I.K.E.'s faces turn ugly and grabs Elisa by the arm tightly. The bad college student heard a lot of rumors of Elisa Belmore, as the most popular female in Orange U.; and whenever she sees a great female who's pretty and very popular is B.I.K.E.'s new victim to mess with for now on. All of Elisa's friends gasp in terror knowing B.I.K.E. hasn't changed a bit, while Elisa tries pulling herself free, B.I.K.E. finally speaks in Elisa's face. She can't speak too well.

"Ya must be dat popular fun girl, Belmore in the flesh. For this point on, ya are my new punching bag; and do ya know what happened to the other popular females in this college like ya, let's just say they get massive brain damage."

"You don't scare me, MONSTER!" said Elisa in B.I.K.E.'s face. "I got two things that keep me strong: my buddies that are with me and my true love, Joey Edward, the most athletic and very cute guy in Orange University. So nice try and if you'll excuse me, I have a date with my destiny."

Elisa pulls her arm free from B.I.K.E.; when Elisa mention Joey's name to the bad girl and the fact she loves him, B.I.K.E.'s face then change by shocked then to anger.

The three friends are surprise that Elisa took on B.I.K.E. on her own.

"That was so amazing! Elisa, we should have you as our new body guard! We do, we do!" said Jennifer while jumping around being silly.

To Elisa Belmore, she's not afraid to take on anyone that stands in her way.

"It was nothing really. That girl needs to work on her anger problems and her spelling errors. Am I right?" Elisa said as a joke.

The three girls laugh with Elisa as they all enter in the science room together; B.I.K.E. became angry at her new rivalry already. Not only for insulting her, but saying Elisa loves Joey that the bad girl knows Joey Edward for quite some time. Joey is a blondish brown short hair male that wears sports clothes, one earring in his right ear, wears a hair band on his head, and always stays in good shape. In class, Elisa spots Joey sitting down; this was her chance to finally win his heart. Elisa stares at him crazy-like.

"Joey…" said Elisa as she's staring at Joey Edward.

"What are you waiting for, Elisa? Ask him out, this is your chance." said Tracey.

As she, Sara, and Jennifer drag Elisa to Joey. They leave her alone so she can finally make her move, Joey looks up at Elisa, she turns red when Joey looked at her; the three girls know they make a very cute couple.

"Ah… um…," Elisa's having trouble speaking to Joy. "…Good morning, Joey…"

Joey smiles at Elisa that he's happy to see her today.

"Good morning to you too, Elisa. How are you today?" he asked.

"Fine! I'm doing just fine." Elisa takes a deep breath and asks Joey if she can sit with him. "Do you… you… mind if… I… I sit with you?"

"No, I don't mind at all. Here, take a seat."

As Elisa was about to sit with Joey for the first time in her life, B.I.K.E. enters in the same class room Elisa's in; she sees her with Joey that she's about to sit with. Elisa's three friends try to tell Elisa to watch out. Tracey, Sara, and Jennifer started moving around to warn Elisa she is in danger. Joey sees B.I.K.E. behind Elisa.

"Ah, Elisa, you got trouble." He pointed the person behind Elisa.

Elisa turns around and sees B.I.K.E.; she pushes Elisa so hard, it flew her whole body into the wall leaving a huge hole in it and the students watched on what's happening. While Joey got up by surprise and Elisa's three friends just stood there shaking in fear.

"Oh, dear! Oh, dear! I don't like where this is going!"

Shaking in fear and worrying so much for Sara while covering her eyes with her hands. Elisa gets back up and got mad at B.I.K.E. No one couldn't stop the bad girl on what she's about to do to next to the popular Elisa Belmore.

"Dude!" said Elisa in anger. "Dude that really hurt! What did I do wrong now? What the heck, man? Ow!"

B.I.K.E. leans near Elisa's face.

"Just shud it, stupid! What makes ya think a stupid popular girl like ya will ever go out with Edward? A good looking guy like him would never fall for any woman like ya who's wasting their time in their stupid lives! You make me sick, ya know that?"

"Just what are you trying to say to me?" said Elisa giving B.I.K.E. a mean look on her.

"Here's a warning for ya, stay away from him. Understand?"

"Make me!"

Joey steps in front of B.I.K.E. to stop the fight before it'll become much worse for Elisa, she is amazed that he's sticking up for her thinking he does care for her. Both the girls and the three friends of Elisa are so enchanted of Joey Edward on what he's doing best every day. To them, it's so dreaming.

"B.I.K.E., knock it off right now!" said Joey in rage over her.

As B.I.K.E. is shocked hearing Joey sticking up for Elisa.

"But, Joey. I…"

"You heard the man, lay off."

Elisa walks away and stands next to Joey. The bad girl was ticked off and was about to throw her fist at Elisa.

"Ya can't tell me what I can and cannot do, ya-!"

Then enters Principal Luther, the head of Orange U., he sees the fight and ends it for B.I.K.E. Luther grabs her arm in time. He's an old man in his 50's, has dark blond hair, pretty big, deep voice, blue tie, and a light brown suit he always wears.

"Mrs. Almarom, don't make your next expelled your last one!"

B.I.K.E. puts her hand down and went to her desk, as she's walking away she'll stop at nothing to get Elisa out including keeping her away from Joey. The students are glad it's all over.

"Alright, people," said Luther to his students. "Back to your seats, it's all over."

Luther leaves the room as the science teacher walks in to tell her a student what today's work is going to be. Joey walks up to Elisa to ask her something.

"Elisa, may I talk to you alone for a few minutes?"

Elisa was thrilled that Joey wanted to talk to her alone.

"Really? Okay!"

As Joey and Elisa talk to each other outside of the class room, Tracey, Sara, and Jennifer are wishing their best friend good luck.

"Smooth operator, Elisa Belmore." Tracey said to herself that the other two girls don't understand.

Elisa was ready to talk to her one true love, Joey Edward and see what he thinks of her.

"Did B.I.K.E. hurt you anywhere?" he asked.

"No! I'm use to getting into fights like that. I'm guessing you and her knows each other a while back, am I right?"

"Well, let just say I know her from time to time. I don't go forbad women like her anyway."

"I see…" Elisa turns red again.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh, that!" Elisa was ready to say it to Joey in person. "Joey Edward, tell me this: Do you… Well… You know! Do you like me?"

Almost afraid to say it wrong coming from Elisa's mouth, somehow Joey smiled at her and pats her on the back.

"Of course I like you, Elisa. I liked you ever since you started college; you're full of fun, you're a strong girl, and you're very popular like me."

From the moment Joey said those kind words to Elisa, her heart started beating so gracefully. She thinks Joey has finally fallen in love with her.

"We should head back inside so we won't be marked late."

"Oh, yeah! Let's get back to our class!" said Elisa filled with joy.

Before Elisa and Joey headed back to their class, Joey had one friendlier thing to say to her.

"Elisa, I'm glad to have you as my best friend. Friends until the end, that's what we are."

Once Joey finish talking to Elisa that he likes her as his best friend, her heart was broken, shut down, and dumped. That was on Elisa's mind right now. As Elisa and Joey came back in the room, Joey went to see his true girl friend; Becky Rosa who's one of Elisa's other friends she hangs out with. Elisa couldn't believe that her other good friend, Becky is dating with the popular male in Orange U., Joey Edward. She has red hair with two barest on her head, wears the same thing Elisa wears a lot but blue, her ribbon and hair band is purple, with black shirt underneath, and her shoes are the same as Elisa's are. Somehow, Elisa won't give up on winning Joey that easily, she'll make her move during their tour at the laboratory project later on today; all of Elisa's friends feel really sorry for her. Well, most of them; the rest were jealous.

"I can't believe this! My best friend Becky Rosa is dating my Joey? You have to do better than that to win him over!" Elisa said to herself in rage.

For her, she'll get Joey to fall for her one way or another.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter # 2

The students in their science class, head into the world's biggest laboratory in all of the other colleges in other states. Everyone will learn the history of life with scientists do a lot of work, test, and even find some new creatures that'll be in the future; also some very old ones that are fairy tales for the scientist they're trying to find out if they're real today or there's one remaining. Nonstop work all day and night; with a little help of the creature's remaining DNA they still keep somewhere safe, it'll take a lot help of fusing all different kinds of chemicals to see it'll bring the cell back to life. Tons of tubes maze chemicals, computers, items, tools, and scientist from different colleges. That's where Elisa can try to win Joey Edward this time from Becky Rosa; Tracey, Sara, and Jennifer are worried their friend has lost her mind. A female Mexican teacher shows her students the whole lab. B.I.K.E. walks way ahead from Elisa Belmore as her three friend's talk her out about winning Joey is all she can think about doing.

"Heart broken, heart broken, Elisa's heart been stolen," said Jennifer saying it again and again like a child.

Tracey couldn't take it anymore so Sara covers her mouth to shut Jennifer up.

"You want to make Elisa worse?" said Tracey to Jennifer.

"Sorry," she said with her mouth covered up.

Sara then let's her go as she went to cheer Elisa up. And that won't be so easy to do either.

"Look, Elisa. So you got rejected by your true love because he likes one of our friends; in any case who needs him? If he likes you as a good friend, then be friends with Joey."

Sara had another advice for Elisa.

"Besides, there's a lot more males to choose in this building. You just have to find the perfect guy."

"Are you sure about that, Sara?" said Elisa in an odd way.

"Well, maybe a little…" Sara started getting confuse.

"I'm not just going to give up on making Joey my main squeeze. Just watch me, girl friends; Elisa Belmore doesn't give up from true love!"

Elisa head near the chemicals are; Tracey, Sara, and Jennifer try their hardest to help Elisa out now she's on her own again.

"We give up, the horror," said Sara complaining so much about her friend.

"Me too!" Jennifer said acting silly again to get attention.

"Same here. Elisa only guy she wants in the whole world is that traitor Joey Edward; that her so called her man, give me a break," said Tracey to Sara and Jennifer while following Elisa from behind. "The other guys here are madly in love with this girl, but they all get rejected too easily. I mean is not like a male whose a little order than Elisa that'll fall in love with a popular girl at first sight. What kind of male would fall for her?"

In the back of the laboratory, seven of the best scientists are doing a research on a creature from long ago to see if that creature's is still alive or not. They work for a high school girl that just got transferred to Orange U. because she's smart; but at times can be rude and she won't stop on knowing and learning of the special creature she really wants to find so much. She's in charge of the laboratory of Orange University, name April Sunny, or Rosa; her partner also a servant to April is known as Julia Olive who's silly, nerdy looking with big glasses, and does so hard on her work every day. April is Becky's little step-sister who's rich from her family. Julia's from Ireland with long blond hair in a ponytail. A tube glass breaks on the ground everywhere by another smart scientist that works for April. Another male who's working hard name Leo Jordan or Professor Leo; he's half Asian person/ half American that speaks in perfect English like every other Americans; his family's half Asian and his parents were American as well. Probably in his 20's. Leo's a shy good looking male who's very kind, clumsy, has trouble talking and going out with beautiful woman, but is very smart on his research on any ancient creatures. Leo has black hair with glasses; everyone all looked at him after he broke the tube.

"Nice going, Leo!" said one of the scientist.

"Ah, man! I'm sorry, everyone! Continue on your research, I got it here, I'll catch up later!" Leo tries to clean his mess up quickly while thinking about his research he's doing. "I want to know more about my ancestor who fell in love with the beautiful Esper, so I have to keep on working hard."

Julia comes up to help out Leo.

"Just try to be yourself, we got students in our lab right now." said Julia.

She throws the broken pieces from the tube away in a trash.

"Really?" ask Leo.

"Yeah, they're learning how special scientist like us never stops on finding the ways in seeing unreal creatures that might be alive in our world."

"That's the reason why I join; I have to see the Esper in person once we know if it's alive today."

"Don't forget, we're finding it for our boss as well for her own purpose so when she comes today, try being yourself."

Julia rubs her head for she's tired out.

"What's wrong?" asked Leo.

"I'm just tired for working with Boss Rosa for two years now without me taking any breaks. I can't believe Becky Rosa adopted her after Boss Rosa's real rich mom and dad died, I'm still doing her dirty work as we speak!" She takes a deep breath and went back on her work. "Anyways, test out the blood of the Esper's with our chemicals to see if it is alive, Leo."

"Alright, I'm on it," said Leo.

Julia got back on working co-workers helping her out. Leo got up to the microscope to look at the blood again. As Leo studies the close view of the Esper's blood, he chooses what type of liquid chemical from another drug liquid to see if the cells will react in a weird way. Knowing it's positive that the Esper's still alive. Leo will stop at nothing until the Esper is found; he's also an alchemist whom his powers are passing down in his family name for over a very long time and from his great ancestor that he's trying to make it work from his red ring he has on his finger which holds power inside. Elisa is amazed seeing so many equipments everywhere in the lab, that's where Becky Rosa spots Elisa and walks up to talk to her while her boy friend Joey's looking around by himself.

"Elisa! What's happening?" Becky called to her friend Elisa.

"Nothing much." Elisa acts normal. Though she still likes Becky as her good friend, but hates it when she's with Joey Edward. "Say, you never told me you were dating with Joey Edward, the cutest male in Orange U."

"You noticed? I just knew he and I were met to be once I started dating him. Joey and me, he really likes you as much as his friend, isn't that something." said Becky.

"Yeah, it's something for me, but more importantly you, Becky."

Elisa tries to control her anger.

"Tell me, how long you been dating with Joey?"

"Probably for three weeks, he's so good to me when I'm with him. Enough about that tell me about you; I heard a fairy tale once that your great-grand mother was really a creature from some other world from Earth who died and your grandmother, your mother, and yourself carrying the blood type of that powerful last remaining creature that'll be the savior one day."

"Oh, really? You're the thirty-third person who asked me the same thing in this building," said Elisa.

She was kind of surprised that Becky heard a lot of stories about her creature in her family name.

"Tell me, Elisa; are the stories of that all true? Do you have the blood of the so called Esper?" ask Becky.

"Please! Sorry, Becky girl, I'm not who you think I am. I'm just your normal popular college girl, living in a normal life that has a make believe story for centuries."

"How do you know that if you never notice from inside your body?"

Elisa stood silently once Becky asks that question to her, but Becky's playing around with her as always and laughs.

"Got you! You and I know that'll never happen!" He pats Elisa on her back.

"Ha, ha. You made me laugh so hard, I turn to blue so badly. Nice one." Pats back Becky on her back as well.

Joey walks up to both Becky and Elisa; they turn red just by looking at his good looks and charms. Becky runs up to Joey and they both hugged each other. Elisa was about to put up a big fit, until Joey said hi to her.

"You having a good time here talking to Becky? Nice to see you two getting along well, Elisa."

Elisa stands right next to him, moving Becky away from her.

"We sure are! So, Joey, how about we learn about life together."

"Now take your time. Nice talking to you again, Elisa, as always."

Becky looks around the computer area while waiting for her boy friend; as Joey and Elisa check out the huge tube mazes everywhere all over the lab together. Hopefully, Elisa will make her move soon. B.I.K.E. spots her new rival with Joey Edward; she becomes angry on what she's seeing so the bad girl had an idea to humiliate Elisa Belmore for good. By making her so soaked for the use up chemicals, she grabs the bucket full of wasteful chemicals and walks up quietly to make her move. Elisa is happy to be with her true love.

"Say, Joey? Do you believe that silly story of my great-grand mother who was really a creature from some different world? And I'm carrying her blood in me?" asked Elisa. "Because to me, it's all make believe."

"I don't really believe in it, I just act like it for some fun. Why do you ask?"

"Well, everybody here kept asking me that; just now Becky asked me. And for so many freaky scientist here are finding that out on their research by the order from Becky's little step-sister."

"You mean that April Sunny rich girl who was adopted by Becky Rosa and in charge of Orange U. here? I know her; she's alright to me and Becky, but not to her co-workers when she's at work so Becky told me. I don't like her that much."

Elisa had a good chance to kiss Joey on the cheeks while his head was away. She approaches Joey slowly.

"Yeah, some kids can be pains when they're born rich."

Elisa kept talking as she gets ready to kiss her true love.

"You can say that again. Hey, Elisa, I'm glad we enjoy talking about different things in life as best friends we are."

Elisa moves her head away before Joey saw what she was about to kiss him and acts normal.

"That's right! We're best friends alright!" said Elisa then added "For now."

B.I.K.E. comes up from behind to soak up Elisa. Joey sees her and tries to warn his friend.

"Elisa, water!" Joey shouted to Elisa as a warning.

Elisa turns around and sees B.I.K.E.; she throws the mix use up chemicals at Elisa, but she jumps right on to the table where all the chemical equipments are being hold. Leaving a big puddle all over the floor,

"Dang it! I missed!"

Throws the empty bucket on the ground. Joey got mad at B.I.K.E. on what she was about to do to Elisa.

"Vicky! This time you've gone too far! What has Elisa ever done to you?" Joey said in rage over B.I.K.E.

"She's no good! Just stay away from dat girl, for ya own good!"

"How about you stay out of it! Elisa's my good friend and if she haven't move away from your prank, she could have gone sick! Just be happy you didn't get in trouble."

"Whatever." B.I.K.E. started pounding herself.

As Elisa tries to get herself up, her arm get tangled on the chemical tubes, the type of chemical Leo is about to use for the blood of the Esper's. Once Leo turns on the pump and Elisa breaking free by snapping the tubes off, the unknown liquid started splashing all over the room and all over her body like a running hose; then Elisa slips on the ground and her hand hits the sharp edge of the table leaving a big open cut on her hand. She screams in pain. Some of the chemical got into her body from the big cut that's open of her skin, Elisa covers her hand then falls face down all wet and bleeding everywhere. The pumps were still on, the scientists tell Leo to turn it off because someone's been affected badly.

"Leo, turn the tube thing off!"

Leo heard and turns the pumps off in time. Julia saw what happen to Elisa.

"Oh, no! That girl got that stuff all over her, who knows what bad effects she might have from it!" said Julia.

"Ah, man! I screwed up again!" Leo started panicking. "Ah, man! Please be all right!"

Leo left the room to see if Elisa alright and apologize to her on what he has done. All the students gather around to see Elisa isn't hurt or sick; Joey and Becky are worried for their good friend, same with Tracey, Sara, and Jennifer; all but B.I.K.E. are worried for their favorite popular college girl.

"People! Remain calm and stay where you all are!" said the teacher who's helping Elisa up. "Mrs. Belmore, are you okay? Do you feel funny right now, do you feel sick?" asked the teacher.

Elisa's eyes looked awful, her coughing sounded bad, and she can't stand on her two legs. Plus, she's started to faint from all the blood she loss from her big cut from her hand that Elisa trying to make the bleeding stop. B.I.K.E.'s laughing on what just happen to Elisa.

"I guess luck is not on Belmore's side, more like luck for me!" B.I.K.E. leaves the room and continues laughing so hard in the hallways.

As Elisa tries to get up by herself.

"Ow, my hand. Why is it so hot in this room? My body feels weird, why is my body like this?" said Elisa feeling like she's drunk.

Elisa loss her balance and falls on the same floor again as the teacher stays next to her so she won't get any worse.

"Mrs. Belmore, don't do anything! You'll only make things worse on yourself! Someone call the nurse and tell her to get over here right away!"

Two students went to the nearby phone to contact the nurse. Leo Jordan asks the teacher if Elisa's going to be okay.

"I'm really sorry this happened, how is she feeling?"

"Mrs. Belmore's a little pale, but I think some rest will make her feel better. Thanks for asking; at least no one else was hurt. This girl only has a deep open wound." said the teacher to Leo.

"Thank God."

Some teachers from different classes came in the lab and carry Elisa to the nurse; three of Elisa's friends went to keep her company as they leave the room; while they're carrying Elisa, Leo caught a glimpse of Elisa Belmore. He just stood still with his heart beating crazy all of a sudden.

"Okay, people! Elisa will be fine. Let just ignore the mess here and continue on our work," said the teacher to all of her students.

They all went back to work. The entire scientists started cleaning the floor up, Julia came to Leo because he has to help clean up also like her.

"Leo, can you give us a hand here?"

Leo wakes up.

"Yeah, okay. Is that student going to be fine?" ask Leo.

"Don't worry about it; she just got sleepy from that accident she just had. She'll be back on her feet later on; why don't you take a break today on researching the Esper and help us clean up."

"I will, Julia."

Leo and Julia join to help clean up with the rest of the scientists as Leo thinks about Elisa Belmore's condition she's in right now. At the nurse's office, Elisa's resting well as Joey leaves her flowers to get better and returns outside with his girl friend Becky.

"How is she?" Becky asks.

"The nurse said, Elisa is just weak with a bad cut. All she needs is some rest to recover. The deep cut on her hand has been clean so the chemical didn't do anything to her body; she'll be fine by tomorrow so let just let her be."

"If you say so, Joey."

"Let's hurry back to the lab with the others before we get in trouble."

Both Becky and Joey head back to the lab with the rest of the college students are still in, they both hope their friend Elisa will be better by tomorrow. Meanwhile, Tracey, Sara, and Jennifer can't see Elisa until tomorrow because she needs her rest to get better. They are all worry about their best friend.

"Poor Elisa. First her heart's been broken and now she's sick. Aw, could this day get any worse for her?" Sara complained.

"You two heard we can't see Elisa today." said Tracey. "We can't let Elisa live like this forever, we have to show her there are other things to do and care in life than finding a guy who you think loves you. I wish something out of nowhere makes Elisa realize things through her own eyes."

Jennifer laughs at Tracey, knowing something like that can't ever happen.

"Oh, Tracey! Like we all wish our friend would become something else! You're so funny!"

Jennifer pinches Tracey's cheeks while she's still laughing at the same time, but she pushes her away and heads back to class.

"Just shut up and let's get back to our normal schedule."

"Tracey, wait for me!" said Sara in the hall ways, trying to catch up with her friend, but almost forgot Jennifer. "Are you coming, Jennifer?" she ask.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Jennifer follows her friends from behind.

Back at the lab, in enters the boss April Sunny a.k.a. Boss Rosa or Mrs. Rosa. Seeing that her room is a mess as her co-workers are not finish cleaning up the awful mess on the floor; everyone fears her in Orange U. of April's powers that she really needs to have the Esper to her soon. Everyone fears her because her father was power and rotten when he uses to work and was still alive. April's a fifteen year old girl with blond hair with pink hair band, wears pink pj suit, with white with pink sneakers on, and has blue crystal eyes of evil. Her servant Julia who works for her welcomes April.

"Good day to you, Boss Rosa. Forgive us again, we are trying so hard on finding the Esper, we really are. But we had an accident today." Julia begs her boss forgiveness.

"Where is it?" said April to all of her co-workers that are scare of her. "Where's my Esper, you stupid people?" she yelled out loud.

"Like I said, Boss Rosa, we're working on it. We had a big leek on our equipment and it got all over a college woman with blood coming out of her. She'll be alright; hopefully the liquid didn't get into her body in anyway."

"Why should I keep on waiting after four weeks went by already?" April shouted in Julia's face. "You stupid people better get what I want soon or…"

Before April could finish her sentence, she sees the blood that's not cleaned and it's glowing a little one the floor mix with the other useful chemicals everywhere next to her. She can tell the Esper's alive today so April tries to distract her co-workers so she can grab a sample of what she needs.

"… Now the computers are ruined with that stuff all over that area! Julia, go clean it up!"

"Yes, Boss Rosa!" said Julia.

She rushes to clean at the computer area.

"I'll give you and your buddies two more weeks to find the Esper, that's all and let me know right away when you do find the beast if it's still alive. Now get to work, all of you!"

"Thank you, Boss Rosa! We'll be done by then!"

"Yeah, yeah," said April and leaves to her office real quick.

As Julia and four other scientists went to clean up at the computer area and the rest clean up the floor, April grabs a bag and scoops up Elisa Belmore's blood that's mix with the other chemicals and hides it in her bag. She knows the Esper will be awaken; all that the girl needs to know the person who has the blood of the next Esper in the Belmore family somewhere in Orange U. April will research on her own while acting like she doesn't do anything yet until all the scientist tell April they found it on their own. As April Sunny plays along for right now.

"None of them don't get why I really want the Esper yet until my day has come," April said to herself with an evil smile.

For Elisa, she's feeling cold now and having a awful nightmare of her great-grand mother, Tirana Belmore's voice saying her spell in her head to place a curse like Elisa's grandmother got when she was born and before Tirana died. Is like Elisa's seeing the spirit of her great ancestor who's come to haunt her. Elisa tosses and turns in bed wanted it all to stop; saying things to that like: Who are you? Why are you here? And, what did I ever do to you? But there was no responds from Tirana, but the spell she's about to cast on Elisa Belmore for the unknown liquid is reawaking the fourth Esper inside of her for Elisa's the new Esper.

"Oh, thy be my name. Oh, thy be my name of all, all of that is good and bad. Give me the power of help thou God, give me the life of me to this my child, give me the gift of thy great grandchild of them by my name. Let this power do well for both different worlds. Give it to me, my lord! For this new born and a better tomorrow!"

Once the spell has been cast, Elisa's body was glowing like a light up rainbow. She saying to the spirit gets out of my head again and again; Elisa wakes up with a big scream just lying in bed in the nurse's office at night and feeling normal again. Thinking to herself, it was only a nightmare. It was really happening to her. She gets out to get a drink of water and to clean her face with water. Then leaves a note for the nurse to head back to her dome of her room; once Elisa got in, she just crawled into her bed and went to sleep.

"That's the last time I'm going to play with science. Thank God, I'm not dead," she said to herself as she falls fast asleep.

Thinking that the chemical didn't have any bad effect on Elisa, inside her body, her blood got mix with it after some of it enters into her blood stream from the big opening cut in her hand. Little does Elisa Belmore know, her Esper will be awaken first thing in the morning after a very long time the creature in Elisa's family is back to change history. Will this new creature that Elisa's carrying be a good Esper, or a bad one? That all depends what's inside Elisa's body for that part to happen.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter # 3

The next morning, Elisa Belmore gets up and is back to her normal self after everything yesterday. As Elisa got dress, she looks at the flowers that Joey Edward gave to her to get well same with Becky Rosa; meaning to her true love Joey is in love with her so much, but he cares a lot for Elisa as his true friend ever. When she turns to the mirror to look at herself, Elisa sees her cut on her hand has disappeared so quickly. That got her shocked a bit and continued getting ready for her day as always in Orange U. Then looks at herself in the mirror again and sees weird markings everywhere all over her body. Elisa scream, causing her mirror to break from the loud sound of her scream, another weird thing that's happening to her. Elisa tries to calm herself down slowly.

"Am I starting to see things, or am I losing it?" she asks herself as she's holding her chest, trying to get some air.

Elisa doesn't have a fever after she felt her head twice just to be sure; she heads out to catch up with her three friends to walk to class together again. Once the popular girl enters in the hallways and waits, she tries to forget everything that just happen this morning; Tracey, Sara, and Jennifer came running to Elisa that they're all happy to see she's all better today. Hugging her and saying they were so worried about their favorite friend ever, Elisa smiles that her friends will always be by her side forever, they let go of her.

"Welcome back, girl friend! Welcome back!" said Jennifer full of joy.

"We were so worried about you, Elisa, thank God you're alright! That was awful on what happen to you yesterday!" said Sara hugging Elisa a little.

Tracey moved her two buddies aside so she can talk to her friend as well.

"Are you sure you're feeling fine?" she ask Elisa.

"I feel fine like yesterday before my accident. Expect, I started seeing things, I broke my mirror by my sound of my voice, and my cut recovered so quickly in one day. See?" Elisa shows her three friends her cut from her hand from yesterday is now gone.

"Spooky!" said Jennifer.

"So your skin can heal on its own, all of our skins can do that. You just got lucky is all. You also hit a high pitch and your eyes are making you tired," Tracey explains everything to her friend. "It's not a problem. Are you really sure you're feeling fine, Elisa?"

"Maybe all of your worrying had made you act funny! We're all here for you if you act funny again." Sara and the other two girls kept their word to it for Elisa's sake.

"Thanks again, girl friends for making sure I'm alright. I'm better right now so let's get to our class!"

It would seem for Elisa's day will turn out all right for her and her friends. At the college lunch café, while Elisa, Tracey, Sara, and Jennifer are sitting together and eating their lunches, Elisa tells them that Joey Edward gave her flowers at the nurse's office while resting. Meaning to Elisa that Joey does love her, but her friends are beginning to think they don't make a couple.

"Hold on! He gave you flowers?" asked Sara.

"And you think the flowers mean he loves you? Now that's weird!" Jennifer thinks it's a little untrue for Elisa getting a gift from her true love meaning Joey's in love with her.

"Ah, give me a break!" shouted Tracey out loud. She had to tell Elisa that Joey Edward isn't her type, everyone hears Tracey talking in rage.

"Ah, Tracey, what crawled up your butt and died?" ask Elisa who's confuse.

"You and Joey are better off being friends; he has Becky Rosa our friend as his woman! Just aspect he's not going to fall in love with you! Get it through your thick head, stop loving Joey Edward!" After that, Tracey calms herself down to her normal tone of voice. "Forgive me for yelling at you, Elisa." She apologizes.

Elisa gets up from the table saying that's crazy, she'll never stop loving Joey.

"As if! Look, he likes me for whom I am, we share the same feelings, and he was worried about me yesterday! So don't tell me who and who not to fall in love with!"

Due to the popular girl's rage, she stomps her foot on the ground so hard it made a huge shake inside the building. Joey got thrown up by that shake in the air and was about to drop down; Elisa some how senses it all of a sudden and runs up on time catching him along with his lunch good as new. Joey, Becky, Tracey, Sara, and Jennifer were amazed on what Elisa just did.

"Wow!" said Joey who's too surprised after Elisa there and for saving his life. "Something tells me, you're all better and in great shape. Thanks for the saving there, Elisa."

"Ah… You notice? How sweet you are to me." Elisa smiles at Joey.

"Well, catch you later." Joey sits with Becky at another table, Becky just stop staring at Elisa for fifty seconds. "Wasn't that a cool move Elisa just did when she saved me, Becky?" ask Joey.

"Oh, yeah! She was alright, she was."

As Joey and Becky at their lunches, Elisa sits back down in jealousy again. This is what Tracey was talking about.

"Told you so."

"Whatever…" Elisa sits back like she usually sits.

"That was a great trick when you saved Joey there. Since when did you learn that move?"

"Tell us! I want to learn that move too!"

Both Sara and Jennifer want to learn Elisa's new move.

"What? I didn't take any lesson on karate; I just did it today all of a sudden."

The two girls are confuse after hearing Elisa just did it on her own.

"Well, that would explain the way you cause that big shake and you knowing when Joey was about to fall along with the saving part you did."

"Say what?" Elisa got confused what Tracey just said to her.

"Are you sure you're feeling fine? Because something tells me you doesn't look or act like it."

"I'm fine now, Tracey. Please stop worrying about me for one day."

Tracey, Sara, and Jennifer can tell something's up with their friend today not feeling well. Elisa tries to enjoy her day and her food like pizza until B.I.K.E. gets Elisa's attention by stealing her pizza and eating in front of her. Joey and Becky see B.I.K.E. causing big trouble to her rival again.

"What do you want now?" asked Elisa as if she cared.

"I'm eating ya lunch because ya sick, Belmore, can't touch anyone's food. Dat was hilarious how ya got so sick from dat science thing, what a wuss!" Keeps eating the pizza in Elisa's face. "Weaks being ya, and I'm happy to say that I love pushing popular girls around all day long."

Elisa had enough of B.I.K.E.'s attitude, she gets up from the table and she's ticked off.

"Lady, give me back my pizza."

"And what will happen if I don't what are ya going to do to me, get me sick from ya?"

Elisa's really mad; her whole body comes up in static everywhere with her eyes turning evil red-like. She stares in front of B.I.K.E. and pointing her finger at her.

"Give me my pizza!" Elisa said in a different tone of her voice that sounded evil. The static shoots out of Elisa's finger at B.I.K.E. being electrocuted badly as she's screaming and stopped after five seconds of that pain; the pizza B.I.K.E. was eating falls on top of her head and that ruined her pink short hair.

"What did you do this time?" asked Jennifer whose surprise.

"I don't know!" Elisa said. "Something's really wrong with me, girls, and I'm starting to freak out!"

B.I.K.E. was really angry on what Elisa just done to her hair and herself; she grabs Elisa by the neck so she and the bad girl can have a fight right now in front of everybody watching while they're still eating their lunches.

"I just had my hair wash this morning and now look at it!"

B.I.K.E. releases Elisa to start her fight.

"Look, I have no idea how that happens so let's forget about it, okay? I don't want to fight you, really!"

"Ya don't, leave the fighting to me!"

The bad girl throws a big punch at Elisa's face. Five of Elisa's friends gasped and can't stop them by jumping in during a fight. While the other college students enjoy watching the fight; Elisa tries defending herself as B.I.K.E. kicks her in the stomach so many times as she's still lying on the ground. B.I.K.E.'s laughing over joy as she's beating up her new rival and winning. Inside Elisa's body, her heart started to beat fast with the Esper's blood in her of the creature's form ready to come out by Elisa's anger; Elisa grabs B.I.K.E.'s foot before she gets kicked again with one hand. She then throws her to the table where four students were still eating. They move away. The two girls got back up on their feet, this time Elisa isn't herself and she's ready to fight the female bully.

"Ya are so going down for dat!" B.I.K.E. yelled at Elisa.

"Bring it," she said in the evil voice she still has in her.

B.I.K.E. throws another punch at Elisa, but she started ducking so fast in such great speed and kept on doing it so much until it made the bad girl all tired out. She couldn't throw her punches or anything else, leaving Elisa to finish B.I.K.E. off with kicking so many times with one foot; and finishes it with a twister kick to the ground; as B.I.K.E. lands hard on top of her back on the ground. Everybody cheered Elisa Belmore on after beating B.I.K.E. for the first time. Tracey, Sara, and Jennifer went to say what a great job their favorite friend did; somehow Elisa growled at everyone meaning stay back even to her own friends, she isn't herself; it's the Esper awakening inside of Elisa's body. Joey holds Becky meaning not to go near Elisa right now; she went next to B.I.K.E.'s body on the floor and finishes her off in a cruel way.

"What… What are ya doing?" She said scared to death.

As B.I.K.E. can't get up of what Elisa's about to do to her on floor, she's defenseless.

"Any last words?" said Elisa in a freaky voice of a monster. Elisa's fingernails turn long claws to cut the bad girl to death.

"Have ya loss ya own mind?"

In comes Principle Luther and he sees before his very eyes a big fight going on and sees Elisa thinking she is using a weapon in her hands that cause B.I.K.E. to be in so much pain. So Luther stops the madness before it becomes much worse.

"Elisa Belmore! Stop what you're doing!"

The loud sound from the principle's voice, snapped Elisa out of it and back to her normal self. She sees what she has done to B.I.K.E. and steps away from her body and leaning next to the wall with her heart racing and scared; to Elisa, she doesn't remember beating B.I.K.E. up when the power of the Esper was awaken inside her body. So she tries to tell everyone she didn't mean to do it.

"Oh, my God! What have I done? I didn't do this!"

"But we saw you hurting B.I.K.E. so much and it was about to get ugly. We all saw you," Sara said to Elisa.

"I knew you weren't yourself!" screamed Tracey all freaked out.

"Ever since you gotten better from yesterday, you started acting funny. Now look at you." Jennifer said as she's hiding under the table.

"Look! I snapped then next I woke up and see this, I don't remember anything!"

Joey and Becky came up to Elisa saying they're not too happy on what Elisa did and was about to do.

"Elisa! What you did to B.I.K.E. was good, but you did it too hard at the end, you're acting like a pit-bull when it's mad!" exclaimed Becky.

"She has a point."

Elisa couldn't believe both Becky and Joey are against her instead of believing in her, the one man Elisa truly loves is not sticking up to her on this problem.

"Not you too, Joey! I'm telling the truth and you of all people don't believe me? We share the same feelings!"

"Sorry, Elisa. I saw you do it and you loss it. Please forgive me."

Joey turns away from Elisa and walks out of the lunch room with Becky Rosa.

"But… But…" Elisa couldn't say anything.

"You're still not yourself since yesterday, why don't you go back to the nurse and rest for today." Luther tells Elisa to go to the nurse's office to rest as she just stands still looking at everyone; feeling like Elisa Belmore's a monster and she feels more than sick. "Elisa, please do as I say." said the principal to Elisa.

Elisa head started to hurt and she started breathing heavily, something was wrong with her this time. She runs out of the lunch room screaming in agony trying to hold the pain in.

"Hey! Come back here!" Luther shouted to Elisa.

Elisa's five friends didn't follow her this time and decided to stay out of this one. Luther went to carry B.I.K.E. to the nurse's office and is hoping to himself that Elisa will get better. Elisa kept on running, bumping into other students in the hallways without stopping or looking; she bumps into April on her way out of Orange U. The Sunny child thought she almost sense Esper coming inside of Elisa, but she kept on walking to continues her own research of using something else about the Esper she wants with the blood of the creature she took from the laboratory.

"I think I should go visit the nurse on who was the last person in that room from yesterday."

April went back to her office quickly. Elisa ran from the lab room and outside back to the girl's dome home room she lives in and locks herself in the room. Leo saw her running out knowing something was wrong with her, in that moment made Leo remember seeing Elisa yesterday from that accident; he knew about Elisa running out made her all upset and it has something to do with the affection she got from the chemical as Leo tries to remember what type of liquid he let out.

"Wait, isn't that the girl from yesterday's accident. Which reminds me what type of chemical got all over her…?" he asked himself. "Excuse me," said to the other scientist he knows whose working. "You know what this stuff we're using is or what it does?"

Leo shows the male scientist the tube with the name labeled of the chemical type and name.

"It's nitrogen, part of our research on finding the Esper; it's suppose to make the blood cells from any living thing go crazy when its fused together into one. It can even happen to humans if they even have unreal powers inside to be awakening it that was real. Why do you ask?"

"Say what?"

Elisa's in danger in being affected from the nitrogen that's fusing her body. Leo gets out of his seat in a panic.

"Oh, my God! That woman's in danger! I got to go, thanks for the info!" Leo said as he runs out of the building. He started looking for Elisa before something awful will kill her from the inside out.

Back in Elisa's room, she tries to calm down by splashing water all over her face and drinking it from the bathroom sink. Still, Elisa feels pain all over her body after what happen to B.I.K.E. that she almost try to kill her from that fight so it hard to get over it. Elisa can't catch a breath and she still feels angry on the inside meaning the Esper wants to come out of Elisa's body; but Elisa tries hard to fight it, somehow the creature's powers are too strong. She collapses on the floor for her whole body is about to morph.

"What's happening to me?" asked Elisa in total pain.

Elisa's body begins to transform: her whole body turns light purple or pink everywhere of fur with her clothes all tore apart, claws growing long also sharp from the hands and feet, hair becomes the same color as the body that's long and puffy, two fangs grow from her mouth, and the eye turn to red of evil. Elisa Belmore has awakened the new, reborn, and the fourth Esper inside of her. When Elisa looks at herself in a little shattered mirror on the floor, she sees what she is now and screams like a wild animal and flies through the window breaking it and runs off to the city of Florida in fast speed; Leo Jordan arrives at the girl's dome and sees the danger has already happen meaning he's too late. He checks out the broken window knowing that's where the danger started.

"I'm too late."

Leo found a piece of the Epser's hair on the grass next to the broken window glasses everywhere. For some reason, Leo can't figure out how someone can turn into an Esper unless they have the Belmore family blood in them and it has to be a female of the Belmore family name.

"Did a real Esper do this? Could it be the nitrogen that just awakens the blood that's in the Belmore family name? If it is, I have to find it." Leo heads out to the city to find the Esper before something bad happens to it.

Julia sees him leaving his work; she couldn't stop him on time that he's already driven off.

"I hope Leo's excuse in leaving has something to do with work of finding the Esper." Julia Olive heads back inside to work for her boss April Sunny.

In the city of Florida, the Esper's on the run on top of every building she's jumping so quickly like a cat in her amazing speed. Doing that a lot and flying one at a time as she looks at the view of the big city down below. While jumping from building to building, the creature started sensing some unknown demon that has entered in the human world and is hiding its true form in the city somewhere; then a woman screams near a burning building where she can see the smoke close by where she's heading. Six teenage boys who cause the fire started to flee back to their hide out down town alley leaving the firemen to stop the fire with their four powerful water guns. With a lot of police covering the danger as everyone watched. The woman has three of her children trapped inside the building that'll soon be burned alive; the firemen couldn't get near or inside because the flames were too powerful to get through. Esper sees the trouble making boy's hide out from up top, remembering that all humans needed to live their lives forever so she jumps on one side of the burning building to break in by going through the windows. She sees the people below her; then released her sharp claws to break the windows to get inside. She sees all the humans and slashes her way in so fast; everyone were all terrified on what they're seeing a real life monster. All the police force's drawn their guns at Esper to take her out. Once the leader of the police force of Florida can tell the Esper is going to save the three kids and has the power of fire in her, he tells his men to hold fire for Esper's not an enemy to the humans.

"Don't shoot! Hold your fire!"

The police force did not get why they should let Esper live knowing it's not a threat to anyone.

"Do as I say!" order the leader loudly to his men.

They put their guns down; leaving the Esper to go in the burning building to do her rescuing mission. One fireman, who's in charge, doesn't get why the cops didn't shoot the so call beast.

"I don't understand, sir! Why didn't you allow your men to shoot that thing? It's not a normal animal; it looked like it was going to attack all of us!"

"That's why I didn't want my men to shoot that thing; I can tell it wants to help us, I can tell," the leader office answered one of the firemen.

While the firemen try to put the huge fire out; the officer, the woman, and all the people that are watching are all counting for Esper to do the dangerous rescue. Knowing they had no one else to turn to for a hero, the creature is now they're only hope they have now. Once Esper entered in walking through the fire that has no effect on her but the heat from it being absorbed, she hears a child's cry of help; she follows the voice that leaves to a small room where the three children are; two of them are trapped under a crumbled ceiling and the other cannot breathe and lying on the ground. The Esper uses her healing powers to recover the little boy, for air and making him all better. He wakes up seeing the Esper up close; then gets up giving the creature a hug because he was so scared and he isn't afraid of the female-like creature.

"Are you Super Girl?" the little boy asked Esper. He then sees his older sister and older brother trapped underneath the crumbled ceiling on top of them. "Super Girl, my big brother and sister are under there! Please help me save them!"

The Esper picks up the heavy ceiling with just one hand, throwing it all near the burning stairs. The little boy wakes his sister up by shaking her body back and forth while Esper recovers the older brother from his being hit so badly when the whole ceiling came down. Both the boy and the girl, wake up seeing their little brother alright; the sister hugs her younger brother then they see the Esper standing next to the three kids. The brother grabs his gun out of his pants pocket and points it at the creature, but the little boy tells him and his sister not to hurt her because she saved their lives.

"No, big brother! Don't hurt her! She saved you and big sister! And me!"

They believe their brother from his eyes. The older brother puts his gun back; as Esper uses her shield magic to protect the three kids from the fire and leads them out of the burning building. On their way out, a teenage boy who was with the other bad boys that burned the building was spotted by the older brother.

"Hey!" The older brother shouted and pointed to the trouble maker. "That's one of the gangsters that started the fire!"

The boy comes charging at the three kids with a big stick, but was stop from Esper's rage with a powerful kick; the boy grabs her arm and throws her to the ground hard. She roars at the boy as she rips his skin revealing his skeleton arm as a sharp weapon of his. He tries stabbing the Esper, as she kept avoiding it as quickly as the three kids watch in horror; somehow the boy uses his elbow hitting the Esper in the stomach causing her to slow down. Leaving the boy to stab the creature, as she tries to push him away to protect herself and the kids. The sister grabs out the older brother's gun and fires at the bad teenage boy.

"Die!" said the older sister.

She shoots as many times at the boy without stopping. He was down. The Esper gets up to lead the children out, but the kid gets back up and jumps in front of them with his skull hand out. The Esper cuts the body into shreds, seeing the teenage boy is really a walking skeleton that the Esper was sensing. The skull swings his hand around, the Esper grabs and pulls his whole skull arm off. Even if the skull's whole arm has been ripped off, it kept on punching Esper on the head. She found this to be stupid and throws the arm right at the skull's empty ribs. The skeleton rips the rest of his human skin off and recognizes the Esper from her world and lived where all the devils and demons are along ago. He remembers how dangerous the Esper's powers are and runs out of the burning building; Esper uses her physic powers to break another window as the water from the fire truck shoots out a lot of pressure from it where the skeleton is standing causing his whole bones to hit into pieces. Leaving him defend less and Esper to burn his remaining bones into aches with her fire magic combine with the fire giving her more power. She holds the skeleton's skull of him as she and the three children escapes from the building. Once they were out, the firemen mange to put out the fire now was getting weak when Esper absorbs some into her body. The mother runs up to her three children and they all hugged each other for they're all happy to be alive as Esper looks at the human family all happy.

"Mommy! Mommy! That Super Girl saved us from the fire! She did, she did!" said the little boy to his mother.

The mother walks up to the female creature and shakes her hand, thanking her for saving her children.

"Thank you. You are a true hero."

Everyone cheers for Esper as a new hero saving lives in Florida; she shows the police where the boys were hiding at and the ones that started the fire. Ten minutes later, they arrive and arrested them. The head of the police force is pleased to have Esper as his new partner.

"I can't thank you enough after what you did back there today. Anytime anyone's in danger, fill free to do your part in saving the day. I'll be seeing you around, new beast."

The boss joins back with his men to bring the criminals to jail. The three kids came up to Esper to say their good-byes to her. The little boy will miss her the most.

"Good luck saving people like us, Super Girl, and please come visit me and my family anytime."

Esper climbs on one of the tall building and leaves.

"Bye, Super Girl! Don't forget about us, okay?" said the little boy to Esper and waving to her as she leaves. "I'll think of you as a friend and a hero! Always!"

Esper got away from the city for now as a new hero; she stops at the park to talk to the skull's head for some questions. While back at the city, Elisa's mother, Lena Belmore listens to the radio news on her way home from work. A breaking news saying a woman-like creature just appear and saved three children from a fire and caught the teenagers that caused it; once Lena heard the good news, she's shouts over joy in the car and calls up her husband to tell him the news. She's a historian woman on demons, devils, and Espers that looks like Elisa, but with short hair, different clothes style and eyes. Also she can be weird. Elisa's father, Richard Belmore is another scientist that studies unknown creatures as powerful devils alone; he doesn't care that much about the Esper in his family. He acts tough, smart, sort of blond haired man with not a long bread, and can sound sometimes serious or just playing around or maybe a jerk. But never to his family in some situations.

"Hello?" answered Richard to Lena on his cell phone. "What is it, Lena?"

"Richard, the Esper has finally been awakened from our daughter! She saved three people from a burning building today! Have you heard?" she asked her husband.

"Oh, I heard a strange creature saving the day lately when I was working. You sure it's an Esper you keep telling me about?"

"Trust me. Elisa will be home pretty soon."

"That I want to see for myself."

At a field park, the skull started laughing because he's amazed to see the Esper or Tirana Belmore again in the flesh after eighty-two years yesterday. But a newer body of the Belmore family, she becomes angry and kicks the skull to the tree. She finally speaks.

"What's so funny? You like being killed?"

"I'll just come back anyways with newer bones. I'm laughing because my master was right; there was only one Esper who's still alive. And that's you."

"What master?"

The word 'master' got Esper's attention that she remembers; she wants to know everything on what's going on.

"Who do you work for and why did you try to burn the children in a building motel?"

"Please, I just hid myself to those men that did it until you came so I can know more about you that is if you're alive today. My master's orders. I got to say, you're much stronger than the first human life you were in."

"Tell me your master, who is he? What does he want with me?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Esper puts her foot on his skull head.

"Because I don't know why I'm in this human girl in the first place when I was awaken in her body, how I became powerful, and either way I can still burn your skull head right now if I wanted to!"

The skeleton gets Esper's point ad begins to talk.

"I guess you're using a new host. Alright, I'll talk."

Esper moves away from the skull.

"I work for the Satan's pet from down below this human world that'll be release by a human with a dark heart very soon to wreak habit in this world again but better than last time he tried. I think you might remember him, it's Jaraga, long lover of you from eight-two years ago but you betray him and all of his kind for another human male you fell for and gave birth and your powers to live on to a human child. That made a traitor like you to protect our enemies the humans forever. Jaraga try to bring you back to him, but you use some kind of spell you learned and close the gate to the dimensional world for good; at least demons, devils, and undead like myself can come here from digging underground to this stupid world. He made one human on our side to kill you, he did then was murder. The master knows you the new Esper the fourth one, will come and do the same thing again once he gets a human related to himself this time to be free and turn this world of yours into darkness. And he'll steal your powers for good to become more powerful as he's regaining some newer powers where he's locked up in; if I were you, I should worry about your so call college and go back there. That is where you were awakened."

Esper gets the whole story as she can remember it all, for Elisa inside of Esper doesn't want to go back to college after what Elisa Belmore did today. Esper grabs the talking skull and throws him in a big hole.

"Hey, wait! Are you just going to leave me here?"

"I got more important things I need to do about that monster who's my enemy and that's Jaraga himself. You're useless to me now."

Before Esper takes off, the skull has something for her.

"One more thing, here's a message from my master. He wants to let you know, he still loves you!" The skull sprays out acid out of his mouth into Esper's eyes; it was burning her, screaming in pain like a lion. "Until we meet again, Esper! See you later!"

The Esper flies off to a nearby neighbor hood, becoming very weak and losing focus, but she tries hard not to faint as she begins to grow weaker and going to pass out from her burn up eyes. She drops down on a drive way with the creature's eyes in total pain and is knock out. Ten minutes later it was dark out, Leo Jordan was on his way home; he heard from everyone all over town about Esper how she saved three people from a burning building. He can tell from those stories it was a real Esper that he really needs to find her before his friends back at the lab and April his boss, finds her first. Leo sees someone on the drive way. He stops the car to help that person out.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked. He wouldn't believe his eyes, Leo just found the Esper in awful shape she's in. "It's… It's… It's really it. The Esper, I found it! Ah, man, she doesn't look too good."

Esper wakes up, seeing Leo next to her. She tries to run away, but she's very weak and Leo couldn't let her leave in the conduction she's in.

"Stop! I'm here to help you, you're weak! Calm down!" Leo said to Esper.

Esper stares at Leo and started to have another vision of herself as a human from long ago hugging a man she loves who's the kind hunter that looks a lot like Leo Jordan. She calls herself and having trouble seeing where she is.

"Who are you?" Esper asked.

"Just a friend who wants to help you. Come on, I'll take you back to my home before anyone sees you."

As Leo carries Esper to his car, he wants to know a lot more about her. Out of all the other humans, he's the first one to find her and is not afraid of the creature.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter # 4

As Orange U. ends until tomorrow, the teachers, Principal Luther, the couches, and the nurses headed home as all the students headed back to their dome rooms. As one nurse who took good care of Elisa heads out, April spots her and wants to know who was affected by the chemical yesterday; while her step-sister Becky waits for her to drive back home in her car.

"Hurry it up and finish what you're doing, April! I'm not going to wait all day you know!" said Becky.

She walks out to her car and waits for April.

"Butt out! I'll be out soon!"

Before the nurse could get inside her car, April comes up behind her all of a sudden. She too is afraid of Becky's evil rich step-sister, head of the laboratory from her father of the Sunny family.

"Good evening, nurse. Just the person I wanted to see, right?" April gives the nurse a fake smile.

"Yes!" The nurse said by force. "Is there anything you need? Anything at all? Just you name it!"

"I want to ask you if there was a college student that came to your office really sick yesterday. I wanted to apologize to that person about that accident one of my workers did. Would you kindly tell me who was in your room?" April asked acting like she's innocent.

"A course, Mr. Rosa! The person I took care of was Elisa Belmore, one of the popular girls here!"

Once the nurse said Elisa's full name, it shocked April by surprise, really surprised. She now knows the Esper's here, has her DNA to learn more about the Esper, and finish with phase one of her plans to use for herself; all she needs to know the where Elisa is right now.

"One more thing I want to ask you, nurse. Do you know where I can find Elisa Belmore to see if she's alright?"

"She looked better this morning, but ran off somewhere in the city. Elisa wasn't herself today."

"What?" April asked in anger.

The nurse started to panic from April's rage.

"That's all I know! That and some woman-like creature as a new hero that saved three people today! Please don't hurt me!" The nurse said while covering her head.

"Oh, okay. Well, that's all I wanted to hear so you can go home now. Bye!"

April leaves home with her older step-sister. The nurse took a deep breath once April left, and is happy she wasn't hurt by the young rotten rich girl. Out of nowhere, a weird light followed April as she was walking to the car as she was happy to see the Esper in someone's body and will soon get for herself; let one of her scientists find it by playing along so she'll have its powers soon. April stops to look at herself in her little pocket mirror.

"Just a matter of time before your power is all mine, Elisa, so that I will become a mighty beast ever. I'll see how those stupid dorks are doing on their part tomorrow; with this enough DNA of Elisa Belmore's, I'll know the histories of the first Esper…"

The shadow image of Jaraga, the Satan's pet, pops inside April's mirror to ask for her help to be free to rule the human world. April freaks out.

"Oh, my God!" She drops her mirror o the ground causing it to break, showing a bigger image of Jaraga. April Sunny freaks out and couldn't move because she was terrified.

"You'll be useful to sever me if you want to live," Jaraga said in a evil beast or devil's tone of voice.

"Who the heck are you? Tell me!"

"Jaraga, once a lover to Esper, ruler of darkness, and Satan's powerful pet clone. I shall be free to rule your world with you helping me," Jaraga said to April.

"Me… Helping you?" she asks Jaraga as she's still afraid and confused.

Jaraga's a big four-legged devil-like creature that's big, has black claws, white hair from head to back, red eyes, red all over his body of blood with black lines, sharp teeth, and long black horn. Back in the neighbor hood, Leo enters in his home carrying Esper to his coach to rest. Esper then sees as her eyes are healed and turns back to Elisa Belmore; she wakes up remembering her turning into an Esper and seeing her face before she passed out. Leo sits beside her seeing that she's back to her human form, Elisa's not really safe being in a strange man's house.

"I'm back to normal?" she asked herself that question as she looks at her hands.

"That's what you look like in your human form? You're very cute with your hair down." Leo smiles at Elisa. "Here, you must be thirsty. Have some water."

Leo gives Elisa a glass of water, but Elisa moves aside from Leo, meaning she's not sure in trusting him as her first time meeting another attracted male.

"What's wrong? I saved you, is not like I'm going to do anything bad."

"You save me? Why?" asked Elisa.

"I didn't want to see a woman suffer in pain, I already seen one before and I don't want to see another again. That nitrogen effect you badly from yesterday, now look at you, a real life Esper has been awaken and I found it."

Elisa Belmore got up to Leo's face who's not to happy that he got her affected that made her awaken the Esper.

"That was you? Great! I try to get a boy of my dreams to be mine, but what I did because of the power of this thing to a bully, all of my best friends, my boy friend, even everybody else hates me! I'll never go back again now that I have this stupid family tradition creature in me and ruining my life! Do you know how hard it'll be for me to go on like this?"

Leo feels sorry for her on what's going on with Elisa having both a weird and a bad day.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I really am."

"Okay? Why are you saying you're sorry to me for? I know it was an accident when that nitro stuff affected me, I never said I was going to blame it all on you."

"Ah, good. At least you're friendly to me than my boss, April Sunny."

"Who's April?"

Elisa remembers now, she heard April's a rude girl in a rich life of her family then got adopted by Becky Rosa, Elisa's friend when her parents died. She too hates April like everyone at Orange U. and her older step-sister, too.

"Oh! That girl who came to college to work but she is still a high school student and still rich."

"And a jerk. Everybody I know at the lab are afraid of her including Julia who works for April. She hates her job."

"Now I get why everyone hates her. I'm not."

Elisa and Leo laugh because they both agree that April Sunny/ Rosa are a bossy rich girl ever. Leo's face turns red that he finds Elisa to be a friendly, tough, and very beautiful person.

"We met before, but never knowing our names. I'm Leo Jordan, the best researcher on Espers."

"And I'm Elisa Belmore, the most popular girl in Orange University."

"Elisa, that's a lovely name you have."

"It is, isn't it?" Elisa smiled. "So now what do I do?"

"Maybe you should stay with me for the night to recover; I would like to get to know you more."

"Well, I did run away from Orange U. and I don't know where to go… Alright, I'll stay here for tonight. Can I use your phone so I can tell my parents where I am?"

"You can, I'll be back with more water for you."

Leo went to fill Elisa some more water. As Elisa calls her parents up to let them know she's with her new friend for tonight. Her mother answers the phone, knowing her daughter will call she talks to her next to Richard, Elisa's father at his desk working.

"Hello?" Lena said on the phone.

"Hello, Mom? Its Elisa here, I'm calling up to let you know I'm at…"

"I know! You're at one of your friend's house for the night and wish to come home to spend time with us. No problem, Elisa, just don't go anywhere else unless Esper in you decides to!" Lena said to Elisa in a very happy mood she's in.

"Okay, I…" Elisa heard her mother saying something about Esper meaning she knows it has awaken today. "Wait! What Esper? You don't mean the one inside of me, do you?"

"That's right! And I'm so proud of you!"

"But how did you know me becoming a thing call Esper?"

"I heard the news on my way home from work. That Esper's so hard to control, but it did good things today saving the children's lives and catching the bad guys. Nice job!"

Elisa couldn't believe her own mother knew she would become the fourth Esper one day.

"I see," said Elisa like she doesn't care. "I guess the stories you told me from my great-grand mother's blood in me is all true."

"And you said it was all a fairy tale, Elisa!"

"Ah, cut the crap, Mom! I had to run away from Orange U. for that to happen to me! Not to mention I almost got killed by a walking skeleton from a place underground giving me a warning by some Jaraga guy! Don't you think I had enough for one day?"

"Now, now." Once Elisa said to her mother Jaraga's name, she was shocked. "Did you say Jaraga? As in the Satan's pet, and did he say something about being free on Earth?"

"Something likes that. Why do you ask?"

Lena whispers to Richard about Jaraga, he's been studying all about the creature for so long than Espers.

"Richard dear, Elisa is telling me about Jaraga you always learn about."

"What?" said Richard that got his attention. "Give me the phone!"

Lena hands her husband the phone to talk to Elisa about Jaraga and he sounds serious about it.

"Darn it, Elisa! Running away from college when you got that thing in you! What were you thinking?" Richard said to Elisa out loud on the phone.

"Hey, Dad." Elisa doesn't like the way her father acts like every day. "Sorry I did that, I was afraid of hurting someone else after what I did to that bully if I didn't run away."

"Now that's what I call self-defense."

Elisa's father laughs so hard after saying that joke, Elisa just stood with a funny face.

"Very funny. I'm fine and I will be home tomorrow if that's what you want to hear from me."

"That's not all I want to talk about, did someone said something about Jaraga will soon be free?"

"Yes," answered Elisa to her father.

"Did that person told you who Jaraga was and he's after you and your powers?"

"Yes, that person or that dead thing told me everything, Dad. I heard it all inside of Esper. Why do you ask?"

"Just watch out for anyone that's working for him and I'll tell you more about him in the morning, got it?"

Richard Belmore sounded serious to his daughter to stay on her guard.

"Got it." It would seem Elisa believes in her father's words.

"That a girl. Alright, here's your mother. Good night, Elisa."

"Night, Dad."

As Elisa was going to say good night to her mother, Leo is in the kitchen filling the glass up with more water and is enjoying his night with his new friend.

"Finally, someone who cares about me. That Elisa Belmore is something else."

Just for a second, Leo stops before he enters the living room. He remembers hearing the name 'Belmore' before.

"Belmore… That name is so familiar to me. Where did I hear that name?"

Then it finally hit him, Elisa Belmore is Tirana's great-grand daughter who pass her blood to her.

"Belmore? Elisa Belmore is Tirana's great-grand daughter!"

Leo was about to run back to the living room so quickly, but trips on the kitchen floor and lands on his back, because he loss balance after figuring out Elisa's the new Esper, the fourth Esper in the Belmore family. Leo gets back up on his feet.

"You have to hang up now?" Lena asked her daughter.

"I have to, Mom, I said I'll see you tomorrow so don't you worry."

"I won't. Who is this friend of yours that you're staying with? Is it Joey your boyfriend?"

Lena made Elisa upset mentioning her boyfriend's name after what she did today that made him hate her. Not only that, Joey already has his true love Becky Rosa and she's Elisa's friend.

"No, though I wish. He already found someone special that he loves. I'm staying with a new friend who's a male believe it or not, he's a scientist at Orange U. His name is Leo Jordan."

"Oh, I get it! You got dumped and found a new guy! How cute!"

That made Elisa really mad that time.

"Mom! He's just a friend!"

"Sure he is. I love you, Elisa, good night."

"Yeah, yeah. Good night, Mom. Love you."

Lena hangs up and heads to bed with Richard; she can tell Elisa's new friend Leo has a crush on her, but Elisa doesn't know that yet. She still loves Joey Edward. Elisa hangs up too and puts the phone back on the charger; somehow it won't go back on right. Elisa does it again, but still didn't put it back right, and the same thing yet again. Elisa becomes angry and started whacking the phone so many times on the charger.

"Why won't you go back on you piece of-!"

Leo came in seeing what Elisa's doing, right before she said the bad word she change her attitude.

"Shutting up now," Elisa said with a smile as she finally got the phone back on the charger.

"That's okay. That happens to me a lot."

Leo hands Elisa another glass of water.

"Thanks."

Elisa drinks it all up. Then sees Leo staring at her.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Elisa, tell me, your great-grand mother doesn't happen to be Tirana Belmore? The only Esper who gave her powers to you?"

"I'm afraid the stories of her are true. My Mom told me herself."

Leo gets up from the coach of excitement. He knew once he heard Elisa's last name that she's related to Tirana and her Esper powers given to her.

"I knew it!"

"You knew what?" Elisa was confused.

"Don't you see? Your powers had been awaken by nitrogen which Esper decided to come out! This is a God send, you are the new Esper, you're not like those other devils, demons, or other creatures like them, and you're the kind one! I wanted to see an Esper myself and I have who's the best looking female of the Belmore family!"

Leo calms himself down. He didn't mean to freak Elisa out like that. He sits back down next to her.

"Forgive me. I'm happy to see a woman who's related to Tirana Belmore."

"I see."

Elisa sees a red stone ring on Leo's finger that's not just normal jewelry he's wearing.

"That ring, what is it made out of?"

"This thing? My family carries the blood of our alchemy abilities like myself. My Father gave me this ring, it can heal anyone, make a huge barrier, make a powerful beam, and can turn any demons that step on my spell that'll burn them alive."

"That ring can heal people? That's something."

"It works well; I used it on you and Esper."

Elisa couldn't believe another good looking man, really cares for her so much like her friend Joey Edward. She's beginning to like Leo.

"You recovered my eyes? Leo, I don't know what to say… Is that ring very important to you in helping out others?"

Leo made a fist, for ring on him couldn't save not all of human live.

"It is, I'm being careful with it every time. Although I couldn't save one person that I knew and love very much."

"Was there someone special to you?" Elisa asks knowing it'll hurt Leo all over again.

"Yes. She use to work with me at the same lab, that's when we fell in love with each other; we were about to get married until one stormy night there was an accident. Two cars loss control and both crash off a bridge. The only woman I care about so much was trapped underneath the two cars, same with April's real mom and dad. They died after the crash, I heard the news from my friend Julia Olive and I rush to keep that woman company so she'll make it."

Leo Jordan is remembering he arrives on the high way where the accident happen during a awful rain storm at night, seeing his true love in awful shape. He ran to stay by the woman's side all the way to the hospital. Leo didn't want her to go on through the night suffering before their wedding; he tries using his red stone to recover his love with a spell from the Esper, somehow it made the woman's insides blow up leaving her to die. Elisa can tell Leo was really sad in losing his only love for two years.

"It didn't work. It only made it too painful to die."

Elisa feels sorry for Leo's lost.

"It didn't work. She died because of me!" Leo started to cry. "That was two years ago, ever since I lost her no one didn't cheer me up. Not even my friends. Everyone dies because of me trying to save them!"

Leo couldn't hide his pain much longer and let it all out of him. Elisa already knows what it feels like to lose someone that loves another to die. If Leo's so lonely, Elisa will be there for him, and that's the decision she made alone. She rubs Leo on the head to make him feel better.

"Leo, listen if you feel so lonely, I'll be your friend to keep you company. I promise."

"You're the first person who made that promise to me. Elisa, I never met anyone so kind until today. Thank you."

Leo smiles at Elisa.

"Don't mention it." Elisa smiles in return.

As Elisa and Leo look at each other, Esper senses Jaraga somewhere. Elisa can feel it as well, she collapses to the floor transforming into Esper so she can end her rival's life once and for all and Elisa can't control the beast's anger.

"Elisa? Elisa, are you transforming again?" Leo said to Elisa as he's trying to help her.

"Why is this happening to me?" She said in pain. "It's that Jaraga guy my Dad warned me about, Esper's arch rival!"

"You sure of that?"

"Leo! Do what you can to calm Esper down if I can't when she starts to act wild! It's her anger you should worry about!" Elisa passes out and out comes Esper once again sensing Jaraga far away. She flies out to find him, Leo follows.

"Are you Esper?" Leo asks.

"I am." Esper spoke to Leo. "I want to thank you for recovering that human and me, now I must find Jaraga to end his life. He's around here in this world, but not in flesh. Jaraga, when I find you, I'll make you regret the day you met me!"

Esper roars and flies off to Orange U. where the spirit image of the devil beast is.

"I have to prevent Esper not to let her cause damage for Elisa's sake."

Leo heads to his car outside and follows Esper as fast as he can.

"I hope I can keep up with her."

Back at the Orange U., Jaraga's spirit needs April's help because she knows and wants the Esper so she will become one to live forever. April's freaking out seeing the ultimate beast of Satan's in person.

"You too want to become a demon with eternal life like Esper and me. That's why I need your help to serve me and you'll get what you want in return."

The beast tells April that he'll give her power if she helps him.

"Really? What do you want in return once I free you from a curse seal and giving me power later on?" April asked.

"Help me capture Esper and bring her to me alive once I'm in your world. Just think: I ruler of every world and you a new born beast of pure evil in you; this spot is where I was sealed in long ago by my beloved Esper. All I need for you to offer me the third Esper's soul and the DNA of the new one."

April is starting to like Jaraga's idea. She can become a powerful Esper and rule the whole universe once she releases him from the seal curse underneath the building of Orange U. and use evil on all humans that go to the Orange U. College.

"You got yourself a deal. At least we both know the new one is here of Esper inside a body of a very popular girl, Elisa Belmore, who's afraid to show her face here again. Oh, great! I'll be back to prepare the spell to get you out."

Before April left with Becky to go home and set up her spell to help her new master out, Jaraga had one more thing to say.

"Halt!"

April turns around kneeling down to him.

"Yes, Master?"

"This is between you and I on our little secret, do not tell anyone else that you know of. Use those so call researchers, spy on the one who found Esper then use them as bate so she'll come to me. She'll know I will soon arrive, let the Esper figure your secret out on her own. You understand?"

"Of course I do, Master. It'll take some time so leave everything to me."

Jaraga senses Esper is coming.

"Now get working on the spell, that's an order!"

"On it!"

April Rose rushes to her step-sister to get home and work on the spell, to get what she and the devils pet want. Esper arrives where the image spirit of Jaraga is. They look at each other's eyes, Esper walks up to him in anger as her enemy/old beloved is pleased to see her again after eight-two years. Also pleased that she knows he'll be free.

"Jaraga," Esper said.

"Esper," Jaraga said after her.

Esper charges at the beast to strike him down, but she went right through him like a ghost, meaning it's his hallow image right now. She stops herself and in big rage from her rival, as Elisa can see and hear everything going on from the inside of the creature.

"My dear Esper, you have return just in time knowing I have gained all of my powers back and ready to come out. Do you miss me?"

"Shut it, you beast! I wish I never met you and I wish you let these humans be! But you never stop; you'll kill again like your human you brain washed and kill me! Also my true love who was trying to save my life!" roared Esper in anger.

"Humans are nothing to us and sever you right for breaking my heart, locking me away, and place a curse on the new you the great-grand daughter of the Belmore name. This time your human boy friend won't save you now because he's no longer around anymore. All I need is a spell to be release to make those humans my slaves at this spot where I was sealed."

Talking about the collage area that is where Jaraga was sealed up. That made both Elisa and Esper mad; she started to go wild again.

"There you go with your anger problems again."

"It only happens when I see you or when that human Elisa knows someone she cares about is in danger! I won't let you do anymore chaos; I will stop you whether you're free or not! Mark my words, Jaraga. You hear me?"

"We shall see. I'll be seeing you in the human world sooner than you think." Jaraga's image disappears where the beast himself will be waiting in his cage of the dimensional world where he's trap and he's much more powerful than before.

Esper hated him like she use to, and started smashing the cement ground where the image of Jaraga was standing again and again. Leo finally arrives on time seeing Esper losing it, he tries to calm her down by grabbing her hand away. As she tries to break free.

"Let me go!" cried Esper.

"Stop it! Please stop! I know you're mad at someone and want to get him, but if you keep this up you'll become an animal than a hero! I don't want that to happen! Please, just stop."

Esper finally calms herself thanks to Leo keeping her and Elisa company.

"He'll be out to wreak habit; I can't let Jaraga do that."

"Who's Jaraga, is that the person you're talking about?"

"Not a person, a beast of Satan's from down below. That's where bad human's souls and awful demons, undead, and devils live."

The name got Leo shaking with fear, he heard a lot about the evil demon before. Just then, Esper senses another demon that's out from Jaraga's world about to hurt innocent people in the middle of the night. Esper gets up on her feet to find her enemy's henchmen right away.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a shadow from down below on a bridge of the biggest one that has an ocean below it. A school bus is coming, filled with people about to fall. I have to save them!" Esper flies off where the bus is headed to.

"Wait up!" Leo heads back to his car to follow Esper on where she's going.

Meaning while on the streets, Becky can tell her mean little step-sister is up to no good. She can tell by the way April's acting up about finding the Esper so much, she looks at April a few times which is driving her nuts.

"Stop that!" demanded April.

"Stop what?" asked Becky.

"That!"

"What? Oh, you mean stop staring you like this?"

"Yes! God, how long did it take you to know what you're doing to me, a year?"

"No, just now. You know something that I don't want to know about."

"What's that have to do with you staring at me?" asked April acting like her normal self.

"What just happen back at Orange U. while I was waiting?"

"None of your darn business, Sis! Its top secret, I'm happy with during my Esper research back at the lab! So there!"

"I can't believe you work there while you still go to school as a freshmen. In fact, I can't believe my parents adopted you in the first place."

"Oh, shut up! My Daddy used to run the lab before he died and I'm taking over for him! My rules, my rights!"

"April, ever since you took over, you made everyone bad to worse. Including your own servant Julia Olive. Well, I'm watching you and I'll know what you're planning sooner or later."

"I'm shaking." April's remarked Becky.

"I mean it! Just you watch out."

"Ah, zip it, I'm getting bored listening to you!"

April is a sneaky one, she has to keep plans a big secret for Jaraga, her new master. On the dark streets high way, the bus carrying the cheer leaders of Orange U. are on their way back to their home rooms. Same with the foot ball players to their rooms of the boy's dome. Tracey, Sara, and Jennifer are the best cheer leaders ever; they're all worried about Elisa as they started thinking they hurt her feelings today. Same with Elisa's so call 'boy friend' Joey Edward, who too is the best foot ball player ever. He hopes his best friend will be fine on her own.

"Elisa, I hope you get well wherever you are," Joey said to himself.

Poor Joey thinks about his good friend Elisa Belmore as he looks at the window on a dark night. The three friends of Elisa started to think to their selves that this was their entire fault for yelling at their favorite friend.

"Why don't we feel happy like we use to?" asked Sara in a sad mood.

"It's because we yelled at Elisa after she try to kill B.I.K.E. and she ran out of Orange U. building," said Tracey who too was sad. "We all get the price for hurting the popular girl's feelings, I miss Elisa too."

"She'll never come back to us again!" said Jennifer out loud on the bus. Jennifer was upset; she kept on repeating 'never' so many times that everyone on the bus tries to ignore it.

"That's not going-!"

Tracey interrupts Sara.

"Maybe Jennifer's right for once. Elisa will never return to Orange U. anymore." Tracey said to Sara admitting the truth.

"But, Tracey. How could you say that?"

"Don't you get it? Elisa got dumped, started feeling really sick, and tries to kill B.I.K.E. to kingdom come!" Tracey yelled so loud on the bus, everyone heard her and they were all shocked and silent with a weird look on their faces what came out of Tracey's mouth there.

The bus driver, the foot ball players, the cheer leaders, the couch, Joey, Sara, and Jennifer didn't say anything for sixty seconds. Then Jennifer speaks.

"Are you physic?" she asks in a stupid way.

"Forget it." said Tracey to everyone on the bus. "For get what I said, people!"

Tracey dropped everything she just said and shuts herself up for the rest of the ride back. As the bus comes on the bridge, a demon shadow with huge freaky hands that works for Jaraga appears. It whacks the bus so hard, it titled sideways losing control and makes a huge hole on the right side of the bridge that it's about to fall over. Everyone panics as they were all trap on the bus with no way out, the entire door are sealed.

"Joey!" Elisa said in terror. "He, my three friends, and everybody else are in danger!"

Esper senses Elisa's pain inside of her. She knows what she has to do: save everyone and stop the shadow on Jaraga's side. Leo gets out of the car and runs on to the bridge to help out with his ring of alchemy.

"Esper!" said Leo as he tells Esper what to do one at a time. "You go save those people; I'll slow that creature down to distract it!"

"Alright, be careful!"

Esper uses her powers to stop the bus from falling, as she grabs hold of the bumper with all of her powers to pull it back up. Everyone looked at Esper's face, at first they were not sure of the unknown creature; and then one foot ball player heard Esper's a good creature, on the human's side.

"She's on our side, you guys! It's the creature who saved three people from a burning building!" said the male foot ball player.

Now everybody heard a lot about Esper today, they all hope she'll save them. To Tracey, Sara, Jennifer, and Joey they somehow trust Esper well; the shadow was about to attack master Jaraga's enemy from behind until Leo steps to stop the demon's greed. The shadow attacks him instead as Leo says a spell to create a powerful shield with his alchemy ring.

"Shadow of Darkness, sun of light, and all living things around. Hear me out. Cast your spirits of good within this stone ring in the name of God; let no evil step a foot of the living. Esper spells of barrier!" Leo's magic from his ring and press his hand on the bridge trapping the shadow in a huge shield with no way out as the spells crushing it from inside as it gets smaller.

The shadow started breaking the shield with its sharp nails before it suffers to death; Leo's ring release all of its powers to keep the demon as long as he can for Esper to save everyone out of the bus that's about to fall. The bus starts to slip off the edge, but Esper doesn't give up losing the humans. She makes a huge hole out of the exit emergency door; allowing everyone to get out in time including Tracey, Sara, Jennifer, and Joey are all happy that Esper's on their side. Esper looks at Joey, he somehow trusts Esper like he does to his best friend Elisa. Joey then started to see two living beings; Esper and Elisa Belmore together.

"Is that Elisa I'm imaging, or am I seeing things?" Joey asked himself.

The shadow uses its dark magic to break the barrier and launches at the humans and Esper, Leo warns Esper quickly.

"Esper! Watch out!"

The creature jumps back in time and uses her lighting magic to make the bridge street lights rays so bright. Leaving Leo to trap it again with his ring's seal; and Esper finish the shadow off with her sharp claws and stabs it for good with her claws of light. It disappears after that like a ghost, or a dying light bolt. Everyone cheered for Esper as a hero saving everyone two times today. Then Esper walks up to Joey to see if he's not hurt who helped everyone that were in danger with him to remain calm, he just stares at the creature.

"You hurt?" Esper asked.

"No." said Joey. "I'm alright; we all are thanks to you that are. Why?"

"Some girl mention you today and wanted me to give you this message. 'Joey, I'm sorry for what I've done today and I knew it was wrong of me. Please forgive me; bring my friends and yourself at my house. You know where I live.' Got it?"

"Yeah."

Tracey, Sara, and Jennifer think Esper's in love with Joey, but they heard her mentioning Elisa Belmore's name.

"That's new," Sara said as she's surprise.

"How can a strange creature fall in love with a human?" Jennifer asked her two friends.

"She's not in love with Joey! The only person we know who's head over heels with him is Elisa." That point hits Tracey. "Wait a second! Becky mentions to us earlier Elisa's great-grand mother was a beast-like woman thing and passes her blood to her. Wait! Could Elisa be that…? That can't be what I think the Esper really is, can it?"

"I don't know."

"Elisa's that creature? Esper? Then the legend must be true, she's our hero!" Jennifer can tell it's Elisa as Esper the fourth.

Joey Edward believes in Elisa's words and tells Esper that he and her other friends will find her.

"Tell Elisa we'll be with her soon. Thanks again, and thanks for telling me that Elisa's alright. Later."

"I will. I'll be seeing you some other time."

Elisa was happy to hear Joey and her friends will visit her from inside of Esper after hearing the whole thing. Before Esper flies off, she tells Elisa's three best friends she's on their side.

"I'm a friend of Belmore's. You can trust me."

She flies off, Sara and Tracey look up to the sky seeing Esper leaving same with Jennifer waving her good-byes to her new hero. Leo heads back home with Esper; as they arrive back inside Esper decided to rest after a very long day today. Elisa' will do her best to control the creature if she becomes angry. Leo's happy to see Elisa not hurt.

"We did it, Leo! My friends are safe. That Esper in me won't hurt anyone but evil things like devils and protect all the humans, including the ones I know so much. I'll be okay with her."

Leo smiles, holding Elisa's hands that he could have not use his powers without her support.

"It's all thanks to you. Your words have touched me to keep me going and it did, let me help you out."

Elisa was really surprise there seeing Leo Jordan's starting to like her a lot. She lays down on the coach to rest for tomorrow.

"You can help me anytime. If you don't mind, I need to rest. Night."

Elisa falls asleep waiting to go home to her family and see her friends along with it. Leo sits next to her and gently rubs his hand on Elisa's face, he decides to sleep besides her tonight; a beginning of real love.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter # 5

Early in the morning, the sun begins to rise for another day at Orange U. B.I.K.E. wakes up in the worse shape with spray paint and cuts all over her body and face. She was beaten up by Esper before night fall yesterday before Elisa met Leo when her eyes were still burned. B.I.K.E.'s freaked out from Esper who attacked her.

"Ah, man. I guess it wasn't a dream; it's no wonder why I ended up back in my room like this. I could've sworn Belmore was there when dat beast left, how can I for get dat?"

B.I.K.E. is remembering yesterday after she recover from the nurse's office; she was on her way back to her class by taking a short cut outside to the next building. She wasn't in pain after getting beating by Elisa, only her first time losing to her new rival that she'll soon get back at her.

"I can't believe I loss to dat Belmore today. I, losing to my rival defeated the best fighter in this building! Ya hear me, Belmore? If I catch ya again, I want to have a rematch! This time I won't lose to ya!" she said out loud.

B.I.K.E. continues heading to her class then hears something behind her, she turns and there was nothing. She kept on walking and hears it again this time it was like an animal roaring and an unlikely one. The bad girl looks around really carefully outside the building and still no one was there but herself; she was ready for anything coming then finally B.I.K.E. felt static electricity like the same one she felt last time from Elisa. As she starts to freak out, then hears a familiar voice and turns around to see if it's the voice of Elisa Belmore so she can fight her.

"So, ya came to fight with me again, Belmore? Well bring-!"

Once B.I.K.E. turns her head, she sees Esper wanting to take her on because Elisa wanted her to do while her eyes were still burned. B.I.K.E. turns blue and started to back away slowly and she was really scared.

"Ya… Ya… Ya aren't Belmore! But dat voice when she fought me was hers! Who are ya?" said B.I.K.E. while having a heart attack.

"You're worse nightmare that Elisa wanted me to kick your sorry butt. I'm Esper, the fourth."

B.I.K.E. was shocked after hearing the creature was the real Esper, meaning the rumors she heard were all true.

"Esper…?"

B.I.K.E. tries to run inside as fast as she could but Esper jumps up behind her and grabs her jacket collar, beating the crap out of B.I.K.E. without her fighting back. Esper gives B.I.K.E. a finger up the butt whole, it hurts her so much; screaming so loud, the beast grabs her arm pulling it hard for her to scream over. She then spins the bad girl around and tosses her into the building's breakable glass window. B.I.K.E. started banging on the glass to get anyone out to save her; the glass was also sound proof so no one from inside the building can't hear her cries for help, just kept on working. As the students all wrote down their assignment, Esper comes up and uses her lighting powers to shock the heck out of B.I.K.E. and then throws her around so many times like a rag doll. Then jamming her head at a plastic white tube, B.I.K.E. couldn't get up to defend herself as the creature kicks her and making her body spinning and ends it with a sonic wave; stopping B.I.K.E. right into a brick wall full of spray paint cans. She was covered with different colors all over her body and went down that made her go out cold. Before Esper took off, she takes a few spray paints and sprays different colors all over B.I.K.E.'s face like a clown and walks away. But do to her eyes being burned still from the acid; Esper turns back to Elisa Belmore a little. She tries to change back, somehow B.I.K.E. sees Elisa next to her and gets herself up a little.

"Belmore?"

Elisa runs off with her eyes hurting her and turns back to Esper on time and tries to fly away. As B.I.K.E. passes out on the ground and waking up in her home room of the girl's dome the next morning. B.I.K.E. knew Joey Edward brought her back to her room to rest, she can tell by a daisy that belongs to Joey meaning get well soon. She still can't help but wonder if there were two people she saw or just Esper. B.I.K.E. tries to think hard while cleaning her face with soap and water with a towel.

"I just don't get it. I mean, sure the legend of this Esper's true since I saw one myself, but how does it know me and Belmore? Could Belmore be one pass down by her family name?" she asks herself. "Nah! I'm going out before class starts."

B.I.K.E. grabs her motorcycle gear and headed out to town on her motorcycle to get something early in the morning to buy food and water then come back to Orange U. Down town of Florida, Lena Belmore had to go to work early today; happy that she will soon be seeing her daughter later on with Esper and the so call boy friend Leo Jordan. Then she gets a call on her cell phone, Lena answers it.

"Hello? Who's this I'm speaking to?"

"You're the mother of the fourth Esper who knows a lot about the creature, am I right?"

It was April Rosa calling Lena.

"Who is this?"

"You want to know? Go around at a tall brick building across the market shop, that's where I'll be."

April hangs up. Lena wanted to know this person who's spaying on her daughter Elisa and Esper inside of her so she heads to the back of the building alone. Across the building at a small market food store, B.I.K.E. comes out with all of her junk food and drinks she needed and puts it in her bag that goes with the motorcycle. As she's starting up her bike, she sees Elisa's mother going somewhere in a dark alley all by herself; she started to get all worried, scared, and confused.

"Why's dat woman going to the unclean area?"

B.I.K.E. was concerned and follows where Lena was going. Once Lena came to where April said to meet her, the bad high school girl comes out of the shadows. B.I.K.E. walks down to see what's going. Elisa's mother recognizes April Rosa at her husband's lab that they work in.

"Hey, I know you! You're the powerful girl who's running the Sunny's name that my husband works for! April Sunny!" said Lena by surprise.

"Well, at least someone can say my real last name right. I'm glad you came, I needed to talk to you in private." April walks up to Lena step by step.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Lena asked. "Why talk to Richard, you two know each other well."  
"It was better to have a girl to girl talk from Richard's family. Anyways, you know about your daughter becoming a new Esper because of your family's bloodline; you know a lot about the fourth Esper I been searching for and you're hiding her away from a bad girl like me."

"Yes. I don't know what street my daughter's in right now and I do know this: the Esper we have today is a hero who's making up all the bad things she did eighty-two years ago. The only thing Elisa has to worry about, is controlling her anger whenever she sees her enemies trying to kill humans from down below."

"I see," said April.

She's getting what Lena's saying to her about Esper.

"What are you planning to do when you find Esper with my daughter?" Lena asks while being worried at the same time.

"Once I find out whose hiding Esper from one of my stupid scientist at Orange U., I'll use them to lure Esper to me and steal her powers by Jaraga's order himself. With me becoming one and him ruler of planet Earth once I release him from his curse up cage tonight; all I need is the blood, the DNA, the hair of Esper which I gotten already, and a Belmore's soul. And guess who's soul I'm about to take? It's the victim I'm pointing my gun to." April's talking about Lena Belmore's soul with her pistol gun at Lena's forehead.

"What are you doing?" Lena started to panic.

"Give me your soul the quickest way or the hard way! Your choice…"

Lena runs back on the streets fast to warn Elisa's she's in great danger, she tries calling Richard on her cell phone.

"Richard? Richard?" There was no answer from him and leaves a message. "Richard, listen to me if you get this message! Keep Elisa away from Orange University, the beast will be back in the-!"

April shoots Lena in the stomach. She couldn't get up, in total pain, and losing blood badly, her cell phone breaks into pieces all over the ground. Lena couldn't get up or run away.

"So this is how you use a gun to kill, huh? Don't ask me, I'm just a freshmen!" April kicks Lena in the gut making the wound much worse.

B.I.K.E. sees someone down and in so much pain trying to crawl away, she ran to stop the person who's hurting the other that's screaming in pain; that's Lena's screams. April uses her spell to capture Lena's soul into a bottle; Lena lets out her last energy out to Elisa and Esper her last words.

"Elisa, my child, live on. And Esper, do some good by taking care of Elisa…for…me. Don't let Jaraga…win…I love…you…all…"

April stands next a side Lena's body and opens the bottle cap to suck the third Belmore Esper's soul as April ends Lena's life with the last shot in her head. Lena Belmore's dead, as the teenage girl smiles in a evil way as she puts her gun away and can now go finish up to free Jaraga at Orange U. tonight. B.I.K.E. sees the shadow of April and runs to stop her.

"Hey! What are ya doing?"

April runs off before B.I.K.E. could catch her, she couldn't see or find the killer and found out Lena's been murder on the ground where she's standing. So B.I.K.E. calls up 911 on her cell phone staying near the dead body.

"Help! A killer got away after shooting a historian woman down town across the market! She's dead! I just found her dead and heard gun shots! Please hurry!" B.I.K.E. looks at Lena's wallet, seeing she's the mother of Elisa Belmore, her rival. "Oh, crap!" Tells the operator the victim's name. "It's some Belmore woman name Lena! Marry to Richard!" B.I.K.E. tries to get a hold of herself and can tell Elisa won't be happy once she hears the awful news about her mother has been killed this morning. "Something tells me Belmore won't be very happy about this, meaning I have to beat her up some other time. I got other fish to fry, a killer dat is."

Back in the neighbor hood, Elisa's all clean up to go home to be with her parents and know all about Jaraga and Esper's relationship. Not to mention seeing her friends later on along with Joey Edward. As Elisa heads outside, Leo wanted to stick with her for a little longer and doesn't mind driving Elisa home.

"You sure you want to help me, Leo?" asked Elisa.

"I said I'm a researcher on Espers. Not only that, Elisa, someone has to watch Esper if she loses control again."

Elisa and Leo smiled at each other and they both headed out. Thirty minutes later, Elisa was finally home to see her mother, her father, and her younger brother whose in high school name Mike Belmore; he cares a lot for his big sister and loves a lot of action, adventure, and fights; a little weird for a teenage kid, but very serious male in the Belmore family. Once Elisa enters in her house, she calls out to her family to let them know she's back.

"Mom! Dad! Mike! I'm home!" Elisa said in excitement.

Mike comes running from the living room, happy to see his big sister Elisa and giving her a big hug.

"Sis, glad to see you back!" said Mike.

"Easy, Mike! I'm here; it's great to see you doing fine in high school."

"Is it true what the news was saying? That you have that Esper thing and saving the day twice yesterday?"

"Believe it, Esper's in me like our great-grand mother had it in her long ago. Now I have it." Elisa said to her brother about Esper. "It's kind of scary when she comes out of my body so I have to watch out for her powers."

Mike sees Leo Jordan behind Elisa as one of her new friend, but he can tell Leo's in love.

"Hey, Mike! I'm Elisa's partner… I'm… I'm… Leo Jordan, I'm a researcher on Espers. Please to meet you." Leo and Mike shake hands with each other.

"Elisa's partner, huh? Looks like you're her boyfriend."

Leo's face turns all red of embarrassment he's having now, same with Elisa and telling her brother to shut up about it.

"My boyfriend?" said Elisa all red. "He is so not! I already have a boyfriend, Joey Edward!"

"Please, he has a woman and he likes you as a friend. He's not your type."

"I'm serious, Mike!"

"Sure you are. That's not what Leo thinks."

Elisa drops the subject for right now. She sees her father in his office working quietly, she wants to know where her mother is, and knowing to Lena Belmore has been dying to see the new Esper for the past nineteen years.

"I guess that man's your dad, I heard he ignores April's rudeness and works hard on what I'm working on," Leo said.

"At least you know him already."

Elisa looks around to find Lena Belmore somewhere in the house.

"What's wrong?" asked Leo.

"My Mom should be home by now since I'm back, she wants to see Esper." Elisa turns to Mike. "Mike, have you seen Mom this morning?"

Mike didn't say anything, with no answer from him knowing their mother was murder today. He's already upset to even tell Elisa where she is; to Leo something was wrong and Elisa's starting to freak out.

"Mike? Why aren't you answering me?" Still no word coming out of Mike Belmore, Elisa grabs his shoulders and started shaking his body that she wants to know where Lena is. "You're scaring me, Mike! Where is Mom? Why won't you answer?"

"Something's wrong," Leo said to Elisa.

"Dad, tell her. Elisa you're not going to like what you're about to hear."

Richard Belmore comes out of his office, surprise to see his daughter again with her new friend. He gives Elisa a big hug knowing it'll hurt her like it did to him and Mike after they got the awful news this morning.

"Elisa, I'm happy to see you alright. Though, your mother is no longer here ever since this morning."

"What…What the heck do you mean by that?" Elisa asks her father.

"Six o'clock in the morning, your mother was on her way to work until she was kidnapped and killed near a business building. She was shot three times in the chest and one in the head, the police got a call from a girl name Vicky Almarom who found the body but the killer escaped."

Once Richard said the bad news about Lena Belmore's dead and killed, both Elisa and Leo were really shocked in horror. Mike just stood silently. Elisa's face looked paled and horrified that her mother is gone, she drops down on her knees saying it can't be true. Richard knew his daughter will get upset.

"I'm sorry, Elisa. I'm in the same way as you and your brother. I'm so sorry." Started to cry. "We'll be going to the funeral later on today; your new friend is welcome to stay." Richard went up to his room in tears.

"I'll go call up your friends to let them know, I have all of their cell phone numbers," Mike said to his sister. Mike takes the home phone and goes to the other room to tell Elisa's five friends the bad news.

Leo couldn't believe Elisa's mother is gone, he's really sorry for Elisa.

"Elisa?"

"This can't be happening… Tell me this isn't happening to me…" Elisa lets out all of her pain by crying it all out knowing it hurts so much. "Mommy!" Elisa yells in tears of sadness. She couldn't do anything now crying hard over her mother's death, Leo stayed by her side knowing it's really upsetting for his new crush to lose someone like he did.

At Orange U., Tracey receives a call from Mike Belmore saying about Elisa. Once she heard the news and turns off her cell phone, she goes to her home room telling her roommates Jennifer and Sara the bad news.

"Tracey?" asked Jennifer.

"Is there something troubling you?" asked Sara.

"Elisa's mother was killed. This is the reason why she ran away yesterday; we're going to the funeral later on."

Tracey lies down on her bed all upset, Sara started to cry after hearing Elisa's mother has been killed same with Jennifer with her pillow on her head. Joey got a call from Mike Belmore as well, telling him the same thing. B.I.K.E. comes back knowing to Joey Edward would hear the awful news; she started to cry that she couldn't save Lena Belmore in time. Joey comes up to B.I.K.E.

"B.I.K.E., you found the body?" he asked.

"I try to stop the killer, but he escaped. Belmore's mom died and I'm having a feeling dat I am sorry for her. What's up with dat?"

"Well, I'm going to tell Becky about this. You feeling alright-?"

When Joey turned, B.I.K.E. ran off and he continues his call on Becky Rosa to tell her the bad news. B.I.K.E. runs into the lady's room in tears, she does have feelings for Elisa and feels sorry for not saving her mother. But she still hates her rival; B.I.K.E. started punching the mirror in sadness she's in right now.

"Darn it! Darn it! Darn it!"

B.I.K.E. breaks the mirror into pieces, as her hand started to bleed and shedding in tears at the same time. Meaning she hates/likes Elisa Belmore and feels sorry for her loss. At Becky's house, she got the news from Joey on her cell phone; she can tell how badly Elisa's feeling and will go to the funeral to cheer her friend up. Same with Joey Edward. April goes into her room with her items to free Jaraga for tonight and comes out seeing her step-sister upset; she can tell it's about Lena Belmore's death knowing that she did it the awful teen plays along.

"What's with you today?" April asked her step-sister.

"You haven't heard, April?" Becky said while she's in a sad mood.

"No. Heard what?"

"Elisa Belmore, the popular girl at Orange U. and my best friend's mother was found murder this morning. B.I.K.E. found the body and told the police; they let her go after reporting the victim to them. There's no luck finding the killer yet, but they're not giving up."

April acts like herself, pretending to feel a little sorry to know it was really sad for her losing her real mom and dad two years ago.

"Man, no way." Acts like she was surprise for the first time. "That totally stinks for your friend."

"Do you have any feelings for my friend's loss?" said Becky all upsetting.

"I do for that Elisa's mother's dead; I just never met the girl before! So excuse me if I made you go crazy." April heads back in her room, saying she'll be working on finding and learning about the Esper, but more than just that.

"Aren't you going to come to the funeral later on with me?"

April hands Becky a gift card to give to Elisa Belmore from her.

"I'm busy today. Tell the girl I'm sorry for her loss and give her this letter when you see your friend."

Becky went to her room to clean herself up and go to Elisa's funeral.

"And don't even think about reading it!"

"I'm not!" Becky said in the other room.

"I'll be busy on my research on the Esper all day long and night, so don't bother me in my room. I'll see you very late later on, Sis." April closes her door, grabs her stuff full of spells along with a spell book, and jumps out of the window to Orange U. She calls her servant Julia something too important for everyone to see her tonight. Julia answers April's call.

"Yes, Boss Rosa?" she answers her boss.

"Julia, get everyone at Orange U. in front of the building before sun down. I got a surprise for all of them."

"I got good news, we found the Esper! She's a hero all over Florida and alive! We found her just for you, Boss Rosa!"

April Rosa acts like she's happy to hear, she already knows.

"Very good. You give me everything all you know by tonight and I'll give you all a promotion."

Julia Olive was so happy to hear, she and the other scientists a reward for doing their job.

"Thank you so much! We'll be there tonight, I'll let everyone know! Bye!" Julia shouts on the phone over joy.

"See you all later. P.S. Elisa's mother was killed today, funeral starts in a few hours." April hangs up and heads out, with an evil smile on her. "Suckers! Master, your key awaits you!" she said to herself while running.

Once Julia heard the awful news about Elisa Belmore's mother was killed today, she tells Principle Luther why Elisa ran out of Orange U. Then tells the scientists; to them, her, and Luther are very sorry for Elisa's loss.

"I see. I yelled at Elisa for nothing and I knew Lena so well; Julia, you and I will prepare for Boss Rosa's surprise speech before sun down while everyone that works for her gets everything on your research. Also, let Leo know the news."

"Yes, sir." Julia left to the funeral of Lena Belmore.

"I hope Elisa will come back soon. I already miss that popular student already." Luther said to himself then turns to everyone else. "People, get your reports and help out later on at the front of our building! Go!"

All of April's scientists headed to the lab and then outside as Principle Luther let's everybody know about tonight and Elisa's mother was killed After three days had passed for the next day at the Orlando graveyard, there lies Lena Belmore who'll rest in peace with or without her killer caught; a sad loss for Elisa, Mike, and Richard to be in. Same thing with Esper inside of Elisa's body. With Leo, Julia that just arrive, Tracey, Sara, Jennifer, Joey, and Becky, kids at Elisa's college, and family and friends are all here with Elisa that they're all sad. The priest leaves the words of Lena's grave while Esper talks to Elisa inside of her mind.

"It's strange how your mother died," Esper said.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Elisa.

"Just think for a second; there might have been someone who hates you and your family and killed one already. You might be next."

"Come to think of it, Esper. This might have something to do with us, maybe that Jaraga did this and he's enjoying killing people I care so much."

"I see. So he's trying to weaken me and bring me to him. Sickening freak!"

Esper's energy rises from her anger she's in against her rival/ex-boy friend beast Jaraga. Elisa can tell she's mad because Esper's part of her and can feel what the creature's feeling.

"Calm down! Calm down!" Elisa said to control the creature's temper all by herself. Esper's energy goes back down. "When the monster tries to come after us, you give him a piece of your mind, but for now save your anger if it does happen."

"You're right, Elisa. I found out a human did this to your mother and stole her soul."

"What?" That made Elisa really mad.

"I don't know what type of sick human that did this, all I'm saying is watch out for that person. Just stay on your ground."

"I guess we have to work together if we're going to stop Jaraga in getting you back. What do you say, partner?"

"Fine, I'll obey you."

Both Elisa and Esper shake hands on it as a deal.

"We might need more help on this; we can't do this alone."

"Leave that part to me."

As Elisa snapped back to her human self, everybody leaves the grave in tears and sadness. Julia tries to find Leo from a big crowd he's in; Elisa's friends are doing the same thing finding their best friend, Leo comes up to Elisa to cheer her up as he's wearing a black tuxedo. Mike can tell where this is going for his big sister.

"I'll leave you two be."

Mike leaves Elisa to be with Leo as he runs to his father to help him out with all the sorrow that's going through him right now.

"Are you feeling alright?" Leo asks in an embarrassing way he's in.

For Elisa, she's not in a very good mood.

"Why did you have to come to my funeral?" asked Elisa.

"Your mother met a lot to you. I'm sorry for your loss, Elisa; I only came to make you feel better. Is that so hard?"

"Stop saying you're sorry! It's my fault, not yours!" Elisa said as she sheds in tears.

"You're saying that so you won't hurt others you care and love."

"Yes it's true! I have to help out Esper defeat that Satan's pet before someone else I know gets themselves killed like my Mom. With this power, I might end this chaos that's going on." Elisa felt really cold all over her body.

"Elisa, what's wrong?" Leo helps Elisa up on her feet and feels how cold her whole body was. "You're whole body is really cold."

"It's nothing." Elisa gets back up by herself. "I'm just scared, on what I'm about to do with Esper's help. If Joey really loves me and knew how bad I was feelings right now, he would keep me happy for hours." Knowing to Elisa, she wishes that can happen to her, but that's untrue. "Oh, who am I kidding?"

"If you're that sad, let me stay by your side." Leo started to walk up to Elisa behind her with his arms wide open.

"What do you mean by-?"

Once Elisa turns around, Leo hugs Elisa, showing he's in love with her than any other woman in the world. Elisa Belmore just stood next to Leo's body that she's so surprise on what's happening to her.

"Leo…?" Elisa was confused.

"I want you to be with me, I want to stay with you forever."

Joey Edward saw Elisa and can finally talk to her, also sees her with Leo Jordan hugging each other. Elisa pushes Leo away thinking she broken Joey's heart.

"Joey! This isn't what you think! Please, don't be mad at me!" Elisa begs Joey not to be mad at her.

"Mad? Why would I be mad at you? I'm happy; you found someone who loves you like Becky loves me; that am why we're here to cheer you up."

Elisa sees Becky, Tracey, Sara, and Jennifer behind Joey waving to her. They are always there to cheer their best friend up, saying they're so sorry, and knew that another man would love her; that would be Professor Leo.

"You guys are not mad at me at all?" Elisa asked.

"That's why we're here. I'm glad you're better after you ran away and we're all sorry for hurting you; Elisa, I'm really sorry for your mother had been murder. I really am and I hope you can come back to Orange U. soon so we can hang out again."

Elisa Belmore couldn't take it anymore, so she admits the truth out loud to Joey in anger.

"That's it!" Elisa shouted. "Why can you just accept me, Joey? Why? I'm in love with you! I been nice to you, helping you out, hanging out with your everyday, I even supported you in your football games! And this is what I get in return? You act like you're happy I found yourself a woman, but I'm not your woman! What do you see in that sank Becky Rosa, what does she do to make you her only man?"

Richard, Mike, Tracey, Sara, Jennifer, Joey, Becky, Julia, Leo, and everyone else just stood silent seeing Elisa's not too happy and admitting to Joey she loves him, Leo was kind of jealous, but at least Julia finally found him.

"Well?" asked Elisa.

"Wow, I didn't know you had feelings for me the whole time, Elisa. I'm sorry." Joey said. "I really like you as my best friend ever and we'll be like that until the very end. I love Becky a lot because she's a lonely girl having a hard time with April in her family; I'm in that way as well. You on the other hand, you're not really my type; at least we can still hang out."

Elisa's heart was broken; meaning her love for Joey is over for her.

"Anyways, Becky has a gift for you. I'll see you in a while." Joey walks around for a while to wait for Becky.

Julia Olive comes up behind Leo to tell him about Esper; she can only trust Leo to watch on the creature from April Rosa her boss that she doesn't trust her.

"Julia, what are you doing here?" Leo asks his partner.

"I have to talk to you about Esper; I can tell you have found her just keep her away from Orange U. at all times. I mean it too."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Boss Rosa's planning something bad from that creature and a big thing will happen outside of Orange U. before sun down. It's up to you to protect Esper and don't get caught by April or the rest of our friends back at the lab."

"Why are you telling me this? We can do it together by taking April out."

"I have to play along because Boss Rosa will know I'm against her and she'll kill me. So, Leo, for the love of God, doesn't lose Esper. Got it?" Julia said in a serious tone.

"I will, Julia. I'll protect Esper and Elisa no matter what! Count on it!"

"Good luck, this will be the last time you'll see me." Before Julia leaves, she stops to ask Leo one more thing. "Who's Elisa?"

"She's the fourth Esper, who's related to Tirana Belmore."

"I see. Good-bye, Leo, nice knowing you." Julia thinks to herself that this will be her last time alive so she says her good-byes to Leo and leaves him to protect Elisa Belmore; he didn't get why Julia said it'll be her last.

Leo went to find Elisa, as she went to her four friends. Becky Rosa who wants to talk to Elisa first.

"How are you feeling?" asked Becky.

"Look, Becky, I'm sorry I call you a…"

"That's alright." It looked like Becky for gives her friend. "All the girls say sank to me when I'm with sweet Joey, you're jealous as well so you're not the only one. I'm quite use to it."

"In other words, you're not mad?"

"Been there, done that. I forgive you; anyways I'm sorry about your mother, I hope you can come back with us when you're feeling better. How does that sound, friend?"

Elisa smiles at Becky, which she's happy that her good friend is with Joey and they both shake on it.

"Sounds like a plan. I wish you and Joey good luck; just don't let anything happen to my best friend, okay?"

"Don't worry about that. So you're done falling for Joey now?"

"Yeah, you win," Elisa said with a smile on her face.

"I wish you and your scientist guy good luck too as well."

"I think it'll work out…"

"Here. A note from my step-sister. I couldn't open it until I give this to you."

"Ah, thanks?" Elisa opens the note to read the letter that April Rosa wrote to her with Becky next to her that she wants to read it too. Once Elisa Belmore read it, she just got a warning from the teenage bad girl.

"Elisa, what does it say?"

"Read it." Elisa hands Becky the paper so she can find out what it says that spooked her out.

The note from April says:

Live while you still can, for tomorrow will be your last one like your family members. So give up or be gone by the new over lord.

You're Angel of Death, April Sunny

Becky rips up the letter into pieces so quickly. She too will check on her step-sister later on.

"Elisa, I'll see what April's up to soon with your friends and stop her. You just get better with yourself and your new boy friend. So, I'll be seeing you!"

Becky runs off back with Joey so they and the other students will find out about April Rosa very soon. Elisa was confused what Becky said in her last sentence.

"What do you mean my new boyfriend?" Elisa asked Becky across where she's standing.

"That scientist guy's behind you!"

Becky leaves with Joey Edward. Elisa turns around to Leo as Mike, Tracey, Sara, and Jennifer spy on her to see she'll be good with him as Elisa's new boy friend.

"What do you want now?"

"Look, I didn't mean to hug you without warning. That was my fault."

"Oh, really?" Elisa said meaning her for gives Leo for hugging her.

"When this funeral's over, how would you like to go on a date with me? And maybe later on, we'll make sure Esper's rival will be stopped with you by my side."

"Don't for get April Rosa; she's after me as well."

"Yeah, Julia told me that. I promise we'll do all of that soon; I just want to spent time with you more and to make you happy so you won't be upset about your mother who's no longer around."

Elisa somehow found a better man that'll love her no matter what.

"I'll go out with you when we get back to my house, so be ready." Elisa went over to her father as three of Elisa's friends knew Leo would be her main squeeze, same with her brother. But Elisa pulled him out by the shirt. "Mike!" Elisa yelled at her brother.

"What? I didn't do anything!"

Elisa carries Mike back to their father as they were about to leave, Leo catches up as he's happy he found someone he loves. Tracey, Sara, and Jennifer hi five each other and headed out where Joey and Becky are waiting for them back at Orange U. same with Julia. As the sun was going down hours later, everyone in Orange U. comes outside to hear April's news about her Esper success that it's alive today. Julia and the other scientists come together with their boss; with Principle Luther, Joey, Becky, Tracey, Sara, Jennifer, and everybody else all of the students were ready to hear the news as April begins to speak.

"I'm very happy that everyone at Orange University in Orlando Florida has come today for this meeting of mine. For my scientists here has found the new and the full proof of Esper that I have been searching for is still alive as a super hero you all love. So good work, you guys." Everybody was all pleased on April's hard work. "And now for these hard working people will give their promotion by me along with Julia Olive, my staff. On what I'm about to do is for everyone here to have forever and myself as well; for the reason I need the Esper so badly. Without further a due…" April gets out a spell book, the Esper's DNA blood, and Lena Belmore's soul all put together; mixes it all into one and throws the powerful magic into the ground of the seal that Jaraga's is in. As Jaraga and his demons, undead warriors, mutants, and devils prepare for their chaos once they're free and a new member will be an evil Esper. April begins her magic by reading the spell to free the big beast. "Satan! I call your name to break this spell to free your beast to wreck habit in this world known as the human world! And myself for I give away my soul and the third Esper's so you and I will become the all mighty! In the name of the devil's, shadows, evil spirit, and walking devils with the undead! Come out of your shell and be free!"

Once April read the whole spell, the clouds turn in total darkness all of a sudden, thunder, and lighting shoots out of the clouds. All the people started to panic and ran back inside the building; until armies of skeletons, shadows, devils, holy beasts, and zombies surround them all with nowhere else to go. All the scientists even Principle Luther all turn into zombies under April and Jaraga's control, as the teachers, nurses, and coaches are all capture in an invisible cage; the students were trapped and are all defend less. B.I.K.E. comes outside, seeing the whole place is turning into a total nightmare. She freaks out and joins with the rest of the students in time before she became a zombie.

"Can someone explain to me, what the heck is going on here?" B.I.K.E. said to every student out loud.

"April! This doesn't look like our promotion at all! What is it?" asked Julia.

"Stupid, Julia! I use you and your co-workers to help me locate the Esper; I don't need you anymore so you'll be better as a zombie. And in case you didn't know, I use a spell, traitor!"

April Rosa turns into an Esper that's pure evil, a sea fish-like creature with ice powers. She laughs in an evil way and turns her servant Julia Olive into a zombie like the rest of the scientists. She couldn't escape in time to save herself.

"April, what's happening to you?" Becky asked.

"Who's next? Show yourself, Master Jaraga, pet of Satan himself!"

Jaraga rises out of his cage and back in the flesh with new unstoppable powers he got upgraded. As all of his monsters, mind controlled zombies, and Esper April bow down to him; as he looks around for things had changed a lot; seeing he loves the new looks; all he needs now is his lovely Esper to come to him.

"I'm free!" The beast roars. "After eighty-two eons, I can finally complete my goal with my powers back and I'm unbeatable!" Jaraga turns to Esper April to thank her after giving her what she always wanted to have in return as promise.

"Thank you, Master. I'm now a true Esper and I'll create evil on this planet as your new creature."

"I gave you my thanks for freeing me and in return I have given you the gift you have been seeking for."

Becky Rosa, knew her little step-sister was up to no good the entire time and isn't too happy with April.

"April! You're nothing but crap; I wish I never you in my family, ever!"

"Becky!" Joey grabs Becky tight so she won't get killed.

"Of course you knew, Sis. I had to complete what my Daddy left off and I did it." April laughs crazy-like. "What shall we do to the remaining humans, Master?"

Jaraga looks at the students of Orange U. that they were all scared; he places his paw down near them leaving a huge foot print. He has no use of them than he has with the other humans, he already has prisoners that he needs. So the beast orders his holy beasts to do their part.

"Kill them," Jaraga ordered.

"Run! Everybody, move ya! Go!" B.I.K.E. yelled and started to run into the woods.

The rest of the students followed her. The creatures went after them, as Jaraga has something for Esper April to do.

"April."

"Master?" she said to her master.

"Capture the fourth Esper's remaining human family and bring them here alive. Get the one who was hiding Esper when the time is right."

"I'm on it. Hey, all of you shadows! Follow my every order so move out!"

Esper April and a big shadow army headed to Elisa Belmore's house first. B.I.K.E., Tracey, Sara, Jennifer, Becky, Joey, and the rest of the group of students ran as fast as they could through the woods to lose the beasts behind them. They were all trapped, for everyone started to panic, B.I.K.E. was about to make a sacrifice for herself to go get help alone.

"Joey, ya are in charge as of this moment."

"What do you mean, we'll never-!"

"We will make it out alive, all of us! I'll go find dat Esper who beaten me up alone even if it kills me when I make it to that freak. Ya guys go find a place to hide until I come back with dat Esper so listen to Joey. Later." B.I.K.E. heads out of the woods and leaving the holy beasts go after her instead. "Hey, ya stupid dogs! Over here!"

The holy beasts turn to B.I.K.E. She started to running out of the forest, as Joey and the remaining students went under a hidden hole under a big tree with a cave-like hole down the bottom inside. With Sara and Jennifer holding each other as they're scared and shaking in fear, everyone's hoping Esper will come and save them before the entire planet's done. Becky will get April for everything she has done.

"Will our hero come?" Tracey asked Joey. "Will she, Joey?"

"She will. I know B.I.K.E. well and maybe Elisa will join in too, we need all the help to stop this madness." Joey Edward is hoping that B.I.K.E. will come back alive with Esper.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter # 6

It was almost dark out after a long day at the funeral for Elisa Belmore and her remaining family; her little brother Mike and her father Richard. She'll do everything she can to protect them after losing her mother. Esper senses something that's not normal going on, so she's keeping that in mind for everybody back at Orange U., then all of Florida, and later the whole world. Elisa's all set to go on her first date with Leo Jordan who's waiting for her down stairs. On her way out, Richard wanted to talk to his daughter real quick.

"Elisa?" Richard calls to Elisa.

"What is it, Dad? I got to go," said Elisa in a big hurry.

"I know. I just wanted to ask if you're feeling any better. After your mother was killed this morning."

"I'm still sad and it'll be very hard to get over."

"I see. At least your date will get your mind off of it, so have fun."

"Okay, Dad. I'll see you later on tonight when I…"

Richard interrupts Elisa. "You don't have to, stay with Leo for another night and come home tomorrow."

"But I have to come home! I don't want anything bad to happen to you or Mike! You guys are the only family I have left!" Elisa said. She is serious that she's worried for her father and her brother's safety.

"I'll tell you what, you can check on us when you're dating is all over then you can do whatever you want. How does that sound?"

"Deal." Elisa Belmore likes that idea. "I might be home late so stay around the house until the killer's caught." Elisa gives her father a big hug and went down stairs. "Bye, Dad! Love you!"

"Same here, sweetie! Don't worry about your brother and I, we'll be fine!" Richard waves good-bye to his daughter.

Elisa walks down stairs to head out, Leo sees her in a beautiful dress on and he's amazed from her looks. They both headed on their date with Mike Belmore watching them leave, knowing his sister will have her first kiss.

"Tell me everything about Leo when you come home, Elisa!" Elisa throws a plastic bottle at Mike's head for embarrassing her again. "I mean, have a good time. Ow!" Mike went back inside with his father.

While Leo drives somewhere down town of Florida to enjoy his date with Elisa, he's meaning to talk to her about Esper's life/ Tirana's when she was alive. And his great ancestor too.

"I'm surprise you have a crush on me, Leo. I mean, out of all the unpopular males I know at Orange U. that I rejected, you're much better. And to think I'll win Joey's heart before you showed up."

"There are many reasons why I care about you. You're related to Tirana Belmore, you're very beautiful and a very kind woman than that darn boss of mine."

"Yeah, my great grandmother." Elisa looks at her own hands. "Once I got to know Esper that's in me, she's not that crazy. Just wants all humans to live for love and happiness." Elisa turns her head and stares at the window in a quiet mood she's in.

"Is there something bothering you?" asked Leo.

"I'm through with Joey, we're better off as friends anyways. So I didn't mean to leave you like that earlier."

"You were just trying to find out the truth of yourself. You can tell in your heart, he wasn't the type of man you were looking for. I understand you well."

"I'm glad to have you by my side, Leo."

Leo turns red that he too is happy that he found the right woman like his old girl friend he use to love so much.

"Elisa, never leave me alone. I'm nothing without you; when you make me happy it makes me stronger with my powers to help out others." Leo means it while telling Elisa that as he's holding her hand up.

"Leo, for some odd reason I want to be with you, my body though is making me feel funny. Like Esper remembers you from somewhere."

"What do you mean?"

"When you found me on the side walk in your neighbor hood, Esper had a vision of her past that I can sense. I saw my great-grand mother in her human form when she was happy; happy being with a human male she fell in love with and gave birth to my grandmother. That man she loved so much before she died, he looks a lot like you. Or he's related… I don't know which. Silly me, huh?"

Leo somehow remembers his great ancestor who had the same powers from long ago as well, falling in love with the first Esper eighty-two years ago. His great ancestor was a hunter who didn't want to kill his true love, but was trying to save her; and his heart was broken in two when his partner killed her for the other mean hunter who was under Jaraga's spell.

"Leo?" asked Elisa.

"I remember my grandfather telling me about that; the story was all true, the fourth Esper in you, and my alchemy powers they're all real." He turns to Elisa with a smile on his face. "We were met to be! This has to be a miracle for the both of us." Leo drives near an open valley side on top. "I know a perfect place we can see together."

On top of a clear view hill, has a lovely night with stars people can see and the whole city. At night with lots of lights on like a lovely dream when people go on dates, to Elisa Belmore, she loves what she's seeing right now. Leo knew she'll like the place.

"I can tell you really like it. It is lovely at night, isn't it?"

"It is."

Both Leo and Elisa laughed. They are enjoying being with each other on their first date.

"You know? Esper can tell who your friends and family are that you know, her only enemy is Jaraga and his monsters that are pure evil."

"That what's on Esper's mind, she loses control when she sees Jaraga and wants him dead; all because she loved a human male. I hope he doesn't do anything because if that monster ever breaks free, every human on Earth will die from the devil's powers of evil. He'll even kill the ones I care so much about."

"Don't say that! If he has broken lose, he'll never know where you or Esper are for right now; either way I'll be there to protect you, Elisa, mark my words."

"Jaraga better not do anything to make me give myself up to him. That sick beast." She said the last sentence to herself.

"I won't let that Satan's pet touch you! Over my dead body, he has to go through me if he tries."

"You mean it?" asked Elisa.

"I'm saying that because…I…I…" Leo's having trouble spitting it out. "…I…"

"What are you trying to say to me?"

"I love you!" Leo finally admits to Elisa he's deeply in love with her. "I love you so much that I never want to lose!"

For the first time, Elisa's heart started to race inside of her. Never in her life heard a man saying that to her, Elisa can tell Leo's telling the truth.

"You're not lying, I can tell you're serious. Is this what I'm learning from Esper or what's so important in life than just me?" Elisa asks herself. Thinking she's learning something from having Esper inside of her as a hero and what's the meaning of life.

"Hold me, Elisa. Hold me, let your arms wrap around my body so I can keep you warm." Leo said as he hugs Elisa, showing that he loves her.

"I love… I love you too, Leo. I will hold you; you're my true love that keeps me going." Elisa hugs Leo, she and he never lose each other.

"Let's do this all night. Without stopping for anything, and I'll never let that go."

The car turns on with a love song playing right now Elisa likes, Dan Hill and Vonda Sheppard – 'Can't we try'. She and he look into each other's eyes.

"Have you ever been kiss before?" asked Leo.

"Not even once," Elisa said.

"Well, this will be your first time."

Elisa Belmore is beginning to learn about love; try to find that special someone who'll love you so much. She has a long way to go to know what other things are important in life soon. Leo and Elisa never felt so close together; having their first kiss and showing they love each other so much. It reminds Esper of her lover and herself in her human form dancing all night long in a huge mansion, now it's Leo and Elisa doing it as they imagine it. Knowing to Esper that Elisa's the same to Leo Jordan and Esper's happy to see the new Belmore finally found true love. Time has passed, already 8:04 pm at night. The police got a call that something's going on at Orange University; so a lot of cops, FBI, and swat team head out to deal with the situation happening. In the neighbor hood where Leo lives, B.I.K.E. manages to lose the holy beasts and she can get back in finding Esper; which she has no other person to turn to. Somehow, the beasts found B.I.K.E. and started attacking her while they're invisible and the bad girl can't see them anywhere. She's defend less; B.I.K.E. kept on running although she's very injured and hides behind one of the house from behind; leaving the beasts to lose their pray again so they started looking around all over the neighbor hood. That gave B.I.K.E. a chance to escape, but losing a lot of blood, she tries to hang in there until she finds Esper.

"If I'm going to die, I have to find dat stupid hero to take care of the rest and save everyone from dat devil." B.I.K.E. said to herself while running somewhere far in the neighborhood.

Back in Leo's car, he lays on top of Elisa as they were holding each other after their long kiss they had a while ago. They both look at the shooting stars from the top window of the car.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?" said Leo.

"That was the best hugging and kissing I ever had."

"It was, wasn't it? I never felt like this before, you mean everything to me, Elisa."

"Same here." Elisa rubs Leo's back with her hands that's warp around his body. "We have to stop Jaraga, probably first thing in the morning; Esper and I sense his arrival, we have to stop him before something bad happens. But we can't do it alone; we need everybody else in this battle to save humanity."

"What? What the heck are you talking about?"

"If the three of us go alone, it'll put your life in danger because Jaraga only wants Esper out of me. I hate to lose you. He'll kill everyone we know."

Leo kisses Elisa's neck while talking to her.

"I'll be fine with you by my side; no creature won't touch me from our love. Do you know where Jaraga might be hiding?"

"No. Esper only knows he and his monsters are free and we have to stop him."

"I see what you mean." Leo gets up to drive back at Elisa's house to check on her family. "Let's check how your family is doing then we'll head to my place."

"Fine by me," said Elisa as she's very worry about her father and her brother.

"I'm sure they're fine, Elisa."

Leo holds Elisa's hand saying not to worry.

"You're right." Elisa smiles.

Back at Elisa's house, Mike and his father Richard watch TV together in the living room; Mike wants to know more about Esper and the whole story of Jaraga. He's a little scared to ask his father, somehow he knows there's something to talk about.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Mike was afraid to answer so Richard's all right to hear it. "If there's anything you would like to talk about, you can always tell me. Men to men."

"I just… I just don't get the whole story between Esper in our family and her ex-boyfriend Jaraga. As much as Mom knows a lot about Espers, you know a lot about Jaraga, the Satan's pet. Is that true, Dad?" Mike asked all confuse he was right now.

"I see." Richard had to tell Mike everything about Jaraga. "Your mother told you about Esper as her grandmother, right?" asked Richard to Mike.

"Yes."

"I guess I'll tell you now, I haven't told Elisa about it yet so listen carefully."

"I'll listen!" Mike pays close attention to his father.

"Between our world, heaven, and another world, the place where bad humans or demons go when they die; down below that's connected to where all kinds of Espers live. A ruler Satan the Devil of evil, enter the world of the Espers in a big war that lasted for eleven years; the devil won the war and had two worlds to rule over, but there were no remaining Espers left alive. Well, all but one was lucky, your great grandmother when she was a little creature that survived all by herself until she grew up into a woman. The Esper elder who was the ruler has given her eternal life and curses her so Tirana's new blood lives on in her and her family in the mid future, then he or it died after that. As for Satan, he fell ill from a terrible virus he got after the war that cannot be cured; so he made a clone of himself as a human male with his remaining powers growing back and brought it to life as the new him. The former Devil dies in his sleep."

Mike was surprise there were two Stains of evil; the real one who was ruler and the new one as a male in a human form and beast.

"So how did Tirana meet the new Satan?" he asks his father.

"I think Satan one day spotted Tirana Belmore, her real name as the last living Esper left who can turn human who was a beautiful woman as well. In order for her to stay alive, she served Satan for the longest time; training, making more demons with their spells, and taking over different worlds. Tirana and Satan fell in love, well it was Satan who was in love with her and she never loved him back. After seeing the whole truth about Satan's evil past, she runs off to the human world as the enemy to them; somehow the devil didn't allow her to go and turns himself into his true form. Jaraga, people call him Satan's pet as in Satan's better clone as an animal –like monster. They both fought hard, but due to Jaraga's love for Tirana, he loses focus and couldn't transform back to his human form anymore leaving Esper to escape in her human form and traps Jaraga in a dimensional world like an empty zone with no way out or to put it short a quiet prison. Esper may have been lucky to get out alive, but Jaraga's powers grew which made him stronger year after year."

"Then what happen? How did my great grandmother died?"

Richard Belmore took a deep breath to tell his son the last and saddest part of Tirana Belmore.

"As Jaraga's powers came back slowly while still sealed, he sends in his monsters to the human world to cause trouble. Tirana transforms to stop them; though when she sees or senses her rival who's watching her, she goes berserk and killing humans that are in her way by mistake. It reminded the Esper killing them when she was on Jaraga's side, she couldn't take it anymore. Later, she fell in love for the first time with a hunter, gave birth to your grandmother, and she decided to protect humans from her kind of evil for now on. That made Jaraga so mad, and I mean really mad. He made one hunter to sell his soul and takes control over him to kill his one true love; the other hunter tried to save Tirana and their new child. She knew she was going to die, so she curse her daughter to carry her true creature form and powers to her and other females of the Belmore family born with Tirana's same blood type. It worked. Though, Jaraga killed Tirana and leaves the hunter dead by a gun shot in the head, waiting for the new Esper that he loves to show up again and have her all over like your sister. If he is set free by another human who's pure evil, our world will be in jeopardy."

That ends the true story about Satan's life which surprised Mike Belmore a lot when his father was finish.

"Wow, Dad. That was an interesting story there," he said with his eyes wide open.

"I know. I told you, I know everything about Jaraga. I just hope Elisa won't see Jaraga face to face for ours and all the human's sakes."

"And hopefully, there isn't any human who's pure evil and decides to free Jaraga…"

An army of shadow demons, surrounds Elisa's house in total darkness or black out. April has arrived and is going after Elisa's remaining family.

"…Ah, Dad!" Mike points to his father that there's trouble behind them.

"You were saying, boys?"

Richard Belmore couldn't believe it's his jerk boss April Rosa that just turned herself into an Esper that's evil.

"April?"

"You know it was me in my Esper form I sold my soul for thanks to Master Jaraga."

"You release him, how could you?" Richard said as he was frustrated.

"What do you want with us?" asked Mike.

"My master needs you two boys as hostages!"

All the shadow demons knock Richard and Mike out in total darkness to bring them to Jaraga's new lair. Thirty minutes later, Leo and Elisa are back to check on Elisa's father and little brother. They notice the whole lights all over the house weren't working and the whole place was too dark.

"This is weird… Mike! Dad!" Elisa tries calling her father and brother out, but no responds so she tries to do it again. "Hello?" Still nothing. Elisa starts to panic

"There might have been a break in and a black out at the same time."

"From what? I shouldn't have left the house in the first place! I knew something like this would happen!"

"It might be the same criminal who took your mother's life and will do the same to the rest of your family."

"Who would do this to me?"

Esper tells Elisa Belmore there's a huge emergency that Jaraga's free

"Elisa! Elisa, listen to me!" said Esper inside Elisa.

"Esper?" Elisa said.

"Jaraga has been set free by a human girl of the Sunny family!"

"Sunny family? But they died. The only person that knows about Espers and has a last name Sunny is…" Elisa finally found out who release Jaraga and kidnap her family. "April Rosa, Becky's younger step-sister!"

"Correct!"

Leo Jordan was shocked after hearing April Rosa is behind everything, his own boss release an evil devil to the human world. Julia Olive was telling Leo the whole truth.

"Julia was right. Now she and the rest of my friends are in danger; I don't want to image what Jaraga's planning to do with them." said Leo freaking out.

"He's taking over Orange U., which is the place I sealed him out of your world eighty-two years ago."

"What?" said Elisa by surprise.

"All the humans have been turn into zombies, and other humans that remain have been captured; only the human students mange to escape. I sense one very weak human who's trying to find me and running a pack of vicious holy beasts."

Elisa can sense what Esper's sensing, they see B.I.K.E.'s body somewhere in Leo's neighbor hood which the beasts are very close to her. She's out cold from losing a lot of blood.

"I see… Oh, no! B.I.K.E.!"

"Is that the girl you wanted me to beat up?"

"Yes!" Elisa answer. Elisa Belmore couldn't believe her eyes. "My God, she risked her own life to find me and save all of my friends alone?"

For a minute, Elisa thinks to herself that she doesn't want B.I.K.E. dead so she had to go save her, even though she will not like to save her rival's life; but she made a promise to herself with Esper that she'll protect humans like her family.

"We have to help her then we'll stop Jaraga!"

"Alright, let's do it."

Leo helps Elisa back on her feet.

"Elisa? Elisa, are you with me?" said Leo trying to wake up Elisa.

She finally comes through and all set to save the world.

"Leo, some girl's in danger! Drive to your neighbor hood first, we got a monster to stop real soon!"

"You got it."

Leo and Elisa headed back to the car and drive off to save B.I.K.E., stop some pack of holy beats, and stop Jaraga who's about to rule the human world. They arrive fifteen minutes later; Leo and Elisa rush over to B.I.K.E. where she's lying on the sidewalks.

"If we don't get her to the hospital, she'll die."

"No time!" Elisa stops Leo. "Quick, use your ring, recover her."

When Elisa told Leo what to do, he started imaging his awful past when he tried to save his true love with his ring, but died. He's afraid it'll do the same thing to B.I.K.E.

"I don't think I can, I'm afraid she'll die like my old girl friend."

"You have to!"

"I'll end up killing another person!"

"You'll never know unless you try! Please, I may hate her a lot, but her life's important! Just try to do it for me," said Elisa.

She knows Leo can do it, she place her hand on her lover's hand to bring him good luck.

"You're right… You're right, Elisa." Leo holds Elisa's hand to give him the strength he needs. "Give me luck." Leo place his other hand where his ring is on B.I.K.E.'s chest and begins his spell of recovery. "All that is good, all for the living beings that live on, hear my cry to heal the good. Give the human health to keep on living and a better person; let her live, God. Esper's spell of recovery!"

Leo powers up his ring, as its recovering B.I.K.E. and regaining her new blood to keep on going. The spell ends there, leaving the bad girl better, but still out cold for a while. Leaving Elisa to carry B.I.K.E. on her back until she wakes up. She hugs Leo knowing he had it in him the whole time.

"Thank you, Leo; I knew you can do it if you put your mind to it instead of worrying."

"I did, didn't I?" said Leo overjoyed. "I guess the power of love kept me going."

"Now let's head to Orange U. (I'm coming to save you guys so hang in there. You too, Mike and Dad.)" Elisa said the last sentence to herself.

Before Leo and Elisa head back in the car to stop Jaraga, a pack of holy beasts that were chasing after B.I.K.E. found Esper and surrounds them in a huge circle. They're near Leo's house; even if they try to run away, the beasts would just turn invisible and hurt them like they did to B.I.K.E.

"I take it these freaks tried to kill B.I.K.E. and now they found Esper."

Leo thinks that he and Elisa can run to another house that's on sale and empty in time and run out back to Orange U. As the beasts growl at their pray.

"Elisa," he whispers everything to Elisa quietly. "When I give you the signal, run really fast to that house that's across from us. We can still get to Orange U. in time by going around back, you ready?"

"Anything's better than dying. I'm ready whenever you are."

The two lovers got ready to run as the beasts' approaches them slowly and they back up for they're both prepared.

"Get ready…" Leo tells Elisa to wait until he's ready. "Get ready…" Keeps on saying it. "Go!"

They started running to the empty home with the beasts chasing them from behind, but Elisa tries to slow them down by blinding them with her lighting flash attack. It worked. Leaving Leo to use his blast from his ring to burn a few beasts into aches. They enter in the empty house and locks up every door; the rest of the remaining beasts try to find them somewhere in the neighbor hood by smelling them out. Leaving Elisa and Leo to escape out back.

"Stay behind me, Elisa. I'll go outside first; you stay here until I say you can come out," Leo said in a quiet tone.

"Be careful," said Elisa quietly.

Once Leo crawls all the way to the backyard and out of the back door. There was no one around; Leo was about to tell Elisa to come out from hiding until April appears out of nowhere in front of Leo. Elisa was about to go outside and help him, but he wants her to stay inside still even if her boyfriend's in danger.

"April, is that you?" asked Leo.

"Hello, Leo. Are you feeling any better after missing your over time at work, or you decided to hide something from me, traitor?" Esper April uses her ice powers on Leo to freeze him so he won't escape from the bad teenager. "Relax, Leo, and chill out with me."

"I don't know what you're talking about; I'm not hiding anything from you."

"Please! I know this has something to do with me finding Esper and what I'm planning to do; at least I have become one myself. See?"

"I already know that!" Leo yells at Esper April. "I also know you freed Jaraga and have everyone at Orange U. captured and my friends under your spell, including Julia, your servant!"

"So Professor Leo figures out what I'm doing with my master. How cute."

"Why are you doing this?"

"More like why are you hiding Esper from me?"

Esper April lands a punch right in Leo's face. For Elisa didn't want to look, but she didn't want to lose her only true love.

"That creature would never stay with the likes of you, or I'll never let you hurt her. Over my dead body, you have to deal with me if you want Esper to fulfill Jaraga's thing! You turn yourself into an Esper so leave the other one alone!"

Leo Jordan is begging Esper April not to take Elisa to Jaraga.

"Since when did you start to care for Esper of Tirana Belmore?" Esper April asked. Somehow it finally got to the bad teenager girl, she turns to Leo with an evil smile on her face that she found something out. "Oh, now I see. You're in love with Elisa who has Esper in her; it makes sense for you hiding her from me and my master. Naughty, naughty, Leo." Esper April kept saying the same sentence while walking back and forth on the lawn.

"Fine, you got me. I am in love with Elisa and Julia told me to protect her no matter what, I don't want to work with you anymore. In other words, I quit!"

"Cute. Disappointed, but still is cute about your love. I can't argue with that; so where is your lovely Elisa?"

Leo didn't say a word, he turns his head a little and lets Elisa know that he'll be fine and not to worry about him. She didn't want him to leave. Esper April can already tell Elisa's hiding somewhere and knows Leo won't tell her anything else, she decided to bring him along where Elisa's family are back at Jaraga's hide out; she knows Esper will come knowing it's all a trap. April uses her physic powers to lift Leo who's trapped in a huge ice to take him to the evil Orange U. of Jaraga's palace.

"You know what? I'm done with you; at least my master can use you as a perfect hostage. So when Elisa and Esper follow my master's army, they are both done for; time to go for a ride!"

Leo couldn't break free; his ring is frozen along with his hand that the ring's on. Both Elisa and Esper couldn't believe what's happening right now.

"This is not good!" Esper said as she grows in anger.

"No-!" Elisa almost screamed, but covers her mouth and started shedding in tears.

As Esper April takes Leo and heads back to her Master Jaraga, she sees the holy beasts and gets their attention to give them an order by making make Elisa come out of hiding.

"Tare up every crappy houses in this dump hole to get Esper out, make her come to our master whatever means necessary. Go!"

The pack of holy beasts started tarring down every house to get Esper out as Esper April takes Leo to Jaraga where Mike and Richard Belmore are.

"Elisa!" said Leo to his love as he's being carried away.

Elisa sees him being kidnapped from the window, B.I.K.E. finally wakes up and sees Elisa in front of her; as she's still angry at her rival and has to find Esper. Also had a chance to beat up her rival first, B.I.K.E. quietly approaches behind Elisa Belmore to attack her by surprise.

"No! Leo!" Without Leo Jordan by Elisa's side, she still couldn't do anything but hide; she's down on her knees all sad and alone also getting all upset at herself. "Leo…I'm the one protecting you…not…yourself…"

Elisa sees the holy beasts are coming that they found out where she's hiding, as she tries to run out to the back door, B.I.K.E. grabs Elisa by the shirt.

"B.I.K.E.?" said Elisa as she's surprise, glad, and in danger from her rival.

"Glad I found ya!" B.I.K.E. punches Elisa in the face twice and grabs her by the neck to finish the score. "Let's finish where we left off, Belmore."

"Look, I'm glad you're better, but this is the worse time to fight me. We have to get out."

"Sounds like an excuse to wuss out! I don't by it." B.I.K.E. was ready to fight Elisa.

"It isn't! April loss her mind, everyone's in great danger, my family's in danger plus my boy friend, and I been a lot of heck forty-eight hours! Now let me go!"

"I had a find dat Esper, even though I hate her, so she can stop this beast as an evil ruler of the world soon! Joey and the others escape but they're still in danger! Give me one good reason why I can't beat ya besides ya awful life? And don't say ya and Joey, or…"

"I told you already! My boyfriend, Leo Jordan, an Esper researcher has been kidnapped by April who is now another Esper! Joey Edward is no more than a friend!"

Once Elisa told B.I.K.E. there was no time to fight with every reasons or not, the bad girl lowers down her fist and let's Elisa go. Bit surprise of her rival's not nuts over Joey anymore than she use to be.

"Ya love someone else? Ya love Professor Leo at Orange U. lab?" B.I.K.E. asks.

"Yes." said Elisa telling the truth. "You said you're finding Esper, the new hero? You came all the way here from Orange U. by yourself just to find her? Even…"

"Even if I die trying," B.I.K.E. said as she finishes Elisa's sentences.

The holy beasts came charging in at Elisa in a big pack like wild lions eating their pray as she tries to break free, B.I.K.E. tries to get them off with her many combat moves.

"Get off of her, ya dirt bags!"

B.I.K.E. started punching and kicking one after another. But five beasts went after the bad girl. She doesn't know if she'll hold them much longer as she keeps on fighting, the creatures fight back like they did to her before. Elisa got bitten almost everywhere all over her entire body, screaming in agony. She doesn't want to see her friends, family, B.I.K.E., and Leo dead if she dies in that point made Elisa angry; releasing Esper out and blows the holy beasts that are attacking Elisa into aches. Leaving nothing left but aches and body parts everywhere all over the ground; Esper has five more to kill as B.I.K.E. couldn't believe her eyes, seeing her own rival's the hero, Esper.

"Bel…Bel…Bel…Belmore?" said B.I.K.E. staring at Esper and seeing Elisa inside the creature.

Esper picks up one of the beasts and rips it in half. The remaining ones roar and attack the creature, she was ready too and they fight their enemy. Esper uses her fire magic to slow the beasts down as one escapes and went after B.I.K.E. by crawling on the ground that's weak and still on fire. Somehow, Esper stops it with her force shield spell with no way out; she saved B.I.K.E.'s life meaning she and Elisa care for each other.

"Go!" Esper said to B.I.K.E. while trapping the beast.

"Did ya just save me from dat?" she asked.

"Get out now and wait for me!"

B.I.K.E. runs outside and away from the battle going on inside.

The holy beasts that are injured tries breaking free together from Esper's magic shield; so the creature creates an earthquake with one powerful stomp on the floor, knocking the holy beasts really hard in the walls. As they try getting back up, Esper has gotten all of them weak and finishes them off with one powerful hyper beam attack, destroying the pack of holy beasts for good. Nothing left of them but aches and half of the new home all ruined. Esper leaves and joins B. . To go stop Jaraga and reunite with Elisa's friends back in the woods where they're hiding. To Elisa is worry about her family, Leo, and the others that are trapped back at Orange U. as Esper feels sorry for her and tells Elisa not to worry about it for right now.

"You're worried about your love ones, are you not?" ask Esper.

"Yeah, I hope nothing bad will happen to them."

"Don't say such things! Your friends will not be killed by Jaraga; his only interest is you and I. He's using the humans to lure us in."

"You sure, Esper?" Elisa asked to be sure of it.

"Trust me. I know my enemy well."

One holy beast that's badly burned is still alive, comes up behind Esper and was about to strike; B.I.K.E. sees the demon behind Esper.

"Belmore! Esper! Heads up!" She tells them to get down.

B.I.K.E. runs with a crowbar in her hands and stabs the beast in the head, pulls the weapon out, and jumps kicks it in the air. She finishes it off with a powerful punch out of the neighbor hood, leaving the beast to get run over by a truck on the streets; splattered and dead this time.

"Darn them dogs." The truck driver said as he was driving and using the wind shield wipers to get the guts and blood off so he can see while he's driving.

B.I.K.E. takes big deep breathes, she keeps the crowbar for it'll come in handy for her. Esper and Elisa are amazed to see her rival saved her enemy meaning the bad girl cares.

"Wow, B.I.K.E.! Thanks a bunch!" said Elisa thanking B.I.K.E. inside of Esper. "Oh, wait! She can't hear me!"

"I don't get it. You're Elisa's enemy, why did you save our lives?" ask Esper. "Is it because I saved you and beaten you up twice?"

"Ya are cool for a girl. Guess the legend of the Espers in the Belmore name is all true, ya are something else. Let me just say I'm sorry for earlier."

"I'm the one who's sorry for almost giving you so many stitches yesterday."

"Nah!" B.I.K.E. already forgives Esper and Elisa. "I kinda dissevered dat for all I done to ya. So what do ya say we go get ourselves an army and head to Orange U., buddy!"

"After you."

Esper and B.I.K.E. shake hands, meaning she and Elisa are no longer rivals but good friends. They headed back to the woods quickly.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter # 7

As the whole pack of FBI, swat, and police forces surround Orange U. with everyone watching from behind; they find every monsters unbeatable to kill. Jaraga's powers are too strong for any human to try to hurt him; some men and women are being killed so many times as the boss of the police force doesn't know how much longer they can hold them until for Esper shows up.

"Sir!" said one of the cops. "These things are too powerful!"

"We have to keep trying until Esper arrives so keep on fighting! We got lots of hostages inside that are in grave danger right now! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir! We'll see if our weapons can stop at least the weakest ones!" The cop tells the other polices to keep on fighting. "Boss said to keep on fighting! Esper will come and we're going to help! Move it, move it!"

The cop joins the army.

"For the love of God, Esper, please hurry. We need you," said the boss as he looks up to the sky.

Back in the woods that's far across of Orange U., B.I.K.E. and Esper went to get the others as Elisa looks at the building being ruled by Jaraga and his evil magic. The bad girl wants to know about Elisa's new man she loves.

"This Leo dude is he cute?" she asks.

"To Elisa needed to find true love and Leo Jordan fell in love with her. He reminds me of a human male eighty-two years ago that looks a lot like Leo that I loved so much. That's Elisa's love. Tell me, why did you hate Elisa being with Joey?"

B.I.K.E. finally admits to Elisa and Esper why she hated her being with Joey when Elisa use to love him a lot.

"I never told anyone about this but Joey. I was in high school back then; taking drugs to toughen myself up, getting in a lotta trouble, failing, and being the strongest woman ever in all of high school. Also popular. All the popular girls that were pretty made me their new best friend; it was fun until they started to fight over a very cute guy that all had a huge crush on. It was at a bar one night. They got so drunk, they started beating up other teenage girls that were not popular but pretty to date with this one good looking guy. It was one big dog fight and I just watched everything in horror. The next morning, those girls got expelled for good; I hadda start school all over again because dat night changed me forever. I finally passed and came to Orange U. as a freshmen about three times all because I beaten every girl who was popular and fall in love for any pretty males. Before I came back this year, I shot a boy those girls liked and got arrested and I got dat out of my mind. He lived, I went to juvenile for a few months, and I didn't want Joey to get hurt over any popular girls like Belmore to keep her away from Joey to protect him."

Both Elisa and Esper understand B.I.K.E.'s reasons why she hates popular girls, but not to Elisa Belmore anymore.

"I see… a twenty year old woman who's trying to protect her ex-boyfriend."

"What? Hold up! Hold up!" B.I.K.E. interrupts Esper to correct her. "First off, I'm twenty-seven years old and second off, Joey Edward's my younger cousin. Got it?"

Elisa's jaw drops, for she was surprise that Joey Edward has an older cousin. She feels so silly.

"Awkward!" said Elisa acting silly.

B.I.K.E. \was laughing so hard, thinking she was once Joey's girlfriend, but she really isn't.

"Ya really think I was Joey's ex-lover?" She said as she was still laughing. "Get real! I love my cousin, I'm only protecting him is all!"

"I see…Any who, do you know where Elisa's human friends are?" asked Esper.

"I can't believe I'm talking to an Esper in person who's really Belmore." B.I.K.E. said to herself then turns back to Esper. "Yeah, follow me."

B.I.K.E. and Esper with Elisa came across a tree with a hidden cave underneath where Joey, Becky, Tracey, Sara, Jennifer, and the rest of the students are hiding. B.I.K.E. shows them it's her by waving her arm back and forth.

"Ya guys, it's me," she said to let everyone know it's not a trap.

"Its my cousin, you guys!" Joey is sure of it. "Come on down!"

B.I.K.E. enters in with Esper. Everyone was surprise the bad girl found the hero, but they don't know Elisa's also here.

"Is that the Esper who saved us last night?" Tracey asks everyone.

"Aha! I was right, one is still alive! The legends are all true!" said Becky Rosa that she knew an Esper was still alive today.

"Great work, B.I.K.E. We have to show her Orange U. and…"

Esper stops Joey for a minute.

"I can't do it alone. I need all of you humans that got out in this battle I need all of your help. I maybe strong, but not strong enough to face every demon on my own."

Everyone gasped. They cannot fight demons that have powers and they're vicious, it's too dangerous for all of them.

"You're joking, right?" Joey asks Esper.

"We'll be killed!" said Jennifer with her arms waving around crazy-like.

"If we're going to live, we have to fight fire with fire! Trust me!"

"Who are you to give us orders? You thing!" Tracey said in Esper's face.

"Not me really."

"Then who? Please tell us, if not you then who else?" asked Sara who's all confused.

Esper returns into Elisa's body and appears Elisa Belmore herself. Although she doesn't want to tell anyone else she is Esper, she had to show only her friends and every student of Orange U. who Esper really is. B.I.K.E. just stood with a smile and everyone gasped and they're all surprise to see who their hero of Florida is.

"I'm the one giving orders as of now. We have to work together to beat Jaraga and save the world, I want to do this because we'll be dead and that'll make Esper whose part of me and my great-grand mother. I'm giving all of you, my fans and friends a choice; will you people fight for our world or die selfishly alone?" said Elisa to everyone.

"I was right again!" Becky said and gives Joey a big hug. "Told you so, right, Joey? In any case, I'm in." Becky stands next to Elisa.

"Esper's Elisa! Esper's Elisa! Count me in! Count me in!" said Jennifer hopping to join Elisa, Esper, and Becky.

"Oh, I'll join in too, for our teachers and our human sakes." Sara joins in as well.

Jennifer, Becky, and Sara all look at Tracey because they need her as she's the second toughest person as Elisa's friends.

"Like I have a choice, buddy," said Tracey with a smile to Elisa. "Welcome back!" Tracey joins in.

"I like Belmore now so I'm in too!" B.I.K.E. joins in that no one's afraid of her anymore because she likes Elisa. Then turns to Joey Edward. "Joey, we need ya, ya team, ya loving fans, and the rest of ya. So what do ya say?"

Joey joins in as well and happy to see his best friend again.

"Elisa, you're my best friend and we have to work together if we're going to save everyone, same with your boy friend and family."

Elisa smiles at Joey.

"Thank you all. Joey, I leave the battle strategies to you." said Elisa patting Joey on the shoulder. "I also want to congratulate you and Becky; after all true love conquers all." Elisa then places Joey's hand on Becky's hand knowing they were met to be.

B.I.K.E. was okay with it and they kiss for the first time on the lips meaning they love each other and they're in.

"Shall we, Becky?" Joey said in a lovely voice as he and Becky look into each other's eyes.

"Let's, Joey," said Becky.

"Men! Women! Let's do this for the world and Esper!"

Joey and the other football players, head-butted their hard heads meaning they're in. The three friends of Elisa got the cheer leading girls to go, same with Becky in the flag girl team, and B.I.K.E. with the rest of the students are in as well. It would seems that Elisa and Esper has their army so far.

"Belmore, looks like no one will tell anyone else ya are dat Esper lady. They trust ya and I will too," said B.I.K.E.

"Let me have them! Let me have them," said some guy who's huge but was ready to fight.

"Alright, everyone! Get to your battle planning and leave the rest of the army gathering to Esper and me!" Elisa said to every student of Orange U.

And so it begins for Esper. As they prepare to go in the building under Jaraga's powers and save everyone from demons and Satan's pet himself, Elisa Belmore gets other people's help all over town that know Esper to join in. The mother with her three children join in, the bus driver the whole fire men, and other of Esper's human fans join in; lucky for those people do not know it's Elisa but all of her friends. B.I.K.E. calls up the cops their reinforcements are on their way soon. The special team and the other officers are confused but not for their boss.

"Men, once Esper and her new army arrive, join in! The FBI stay with me so be ready!" he said to the cops and the swat team.

They all went to get ready for Esper's arrival. B.I.K.E. gives everyone some items as weapons; Tracey, Sara, Jennifer, and some other girls got on their cheer leading outfits. Becky Rosa prepares the other girls the flags with long poles, Joey Edward with all the football players gear up and make sure they know what they are doing. While Esper charges up leaving Elisa Belmore giving out every devil's weakens to the other humans. As everybody else got their fighting gear and other things to go, now Esper and her army are ready to stop her rival's nightmare once and for all. They all headed out of the woods and head down to Orange U. Speaking of Orange U., inside the building has a lot of demons guarding, working, and doing their job for Jaraga himself. The other rooms have scientist zombies working by making their master some food; next room has other teachers in a cage hanging above a pool of lava, seeing the horror and suffering so much. And Jaraga in the main room of the engine area where Esper April watches everything outside to warn her master what's going on. Also where Mike and his father Richard Belmore are tied up on the pole together, along with Leo who's chained and hanging in the air above everyone in one big room. He's hoping Elisa is doing fine and something will end the nightmare soon; a warrior skeleton who works for Jaraga enters in the room to report that Esper's coming with reinforcements of humans.

"Master! Master!" the skeleton said as he runs to Jaraga. "The Esper, she has come!"

"I knew she'll show up to meet me again sooner or later. Keeping her human friends was a perfect way to lure my dear Esper."

"She's not alone, she has humans with her. A big army headed this way!"

"Say what?" said Jaraga by surprise.

"The bones is right, Master!" Esper April sees Esper and Elisa with all of the humans marching down to Orange U. in her ice mirror. "It would appear that Elisa's not happy with us."

Jaraga uses his devil statue to alter everyone with the sound the alarm to get in battle in every building and outside too. The Satan's pet knows they'll make it in alive, it his way the devil wants to have fun before reuniting with his old lover.

"Get into battle! Get every demon of mine from outside to all over this crappy place! Go!" Jaraga gave that order for the skeleton to do.

"Yes, Master!" The warrior skeleton bows down to his master and heads out to battle, reporting to every demon to go to war.

"Dad, Elisa's here to save us!" Mike said in excitement, as he sees his father doing something to the ropes. "Dad? What are you…?"

"I always carry a pocket knife with me for emergencies like this. I'm going to cut this rope so we can get out of here." Richard struggles hard to cut very quietly.

"That sounds good, but we'll get caught!"

"Just act like yourself what we were earlier, both Jaraga or April won't notices anything. Trust me on this, Mike."

"Alright," said Mike and stays quiet.

Esper April wanted to ask Jaraga what she can do to stop the enemy.

"Master, what do you want me to do with the other humans once they come inside?"

"Kill them in their own blood."

"And how do I convince Esper to fight you?"

"Use these males to force her to listen to me and only me. Get ready and get our big pet while you're at it."

"Will do!"

Esper April went in the other room to get a huge man-eating worm-like monster known as Principle Luther being posses. As Richard cuts the ropes quietly with no one noticing, Leo is happy that Elisa's here to save him and her family.

"Elisa…," Leo said hoping she and Esper will be fine.

"She'll come and we'll be happy together again like old times I should say." said Jaraga standing next to Leo. Breathing air in and out near Leo's face where his nose is pointing at.

"Esper will never love you back, why do you still love her after she found a better man than you?" asked Leo to the devil.

"Humans in your world brain wash her after so many wars we had against them and so many deaths. All humans are germs, that only uses them and burn them alive at the very end; and here my Esper lives on by cursing her human family. That's why she'll return in my arms…"

"And you'll kill everyone of us like you did to the world where Espers were alive."

"Guilty as charge." Jaraga presses his long, black, sharp horn on Leo's right cheek.

"You gross scum bag!"

"Watch what you're saying to the ruler from down below or else." Jaraga's horn slashes his horn on Leo's cheek, leaving a huge cut on it and dripping out blood; he is use to the pain he's in. "You see? Serves you right anyway for trying to steal my woman in a human body she's in."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't hide it from me! You're in love with the fourth Esper who's in a woman of the Belmore family, I can sense it," said Jaraga as he growls at Leo.

"Yes! I'm in love with Elisa Belmore! Please…Do…Don't hurt…her…Let her go when she and Esper comes, just don't kill her. Please." Leo begs for Jaraga to spare Elisa.

The Satan's pet sits back down to wait for his love to come and to make sure the three hostages are set up.

"We'll see, human alchemist, we'll see."

Leo's fearing for the worse to come ahead. Finally, Elisa turns into Esper; both they, all the students of Orange U., and fans of Esper have arrived. Standing near the front door to get in or die trying. Everyone cheers for all of them good luck; the swat teams joins in as the FBI and all the cops to cover them from outside.

"We got your back here so you and your fans good luck to all of you," the leader of the police force said to Esper.

Every army of humans that are with Elisa and Esper gather around and wait for it to happen. Tracey, Sara, Jennifer, Joey, Becky, and B.I.K.E. all stood next to Esper; senses a lot of demons everywhere.

"You ready?" Esper asks Elisa.

"I'm a little scared. For my Dad, my brother, Leo, and everybody else inside. For God sakes, Esper, save them, don't lose control and kick that Jaraga's bad butt!"

"I'll do my best as always."

"Not all the time!"

"Fine! I'll try not to lose my cool, does that make you happy?"

"That's what I wanted to hear. Let's do this!"

Some of the demons, that are outside are all ready to kill any human that gets in their way. They all charge to kill them, leaving the cops to shoot leaving some dead; turn into pieces, and other demons that loss their body parts, also their own blood. More come and come as every cop takes them all down as many times as they can. Now the demons were outnumbered, after the strongest ones were taken down with a lot of gun bullets. They started to head back inside slowly. Though one devil is too scare to move.

"I can't take it anymore!" the little devil said. It screams back inside the building, Esper burns it with her fire magic for good.

Now the demons got trouble coming, Esper April tells them to fight them from the window.

"Hey! Don't just stand there, you idiots! Attack, attack, attack!"

"April, you're going down!" said Becky waving her fist at her devil step-sister.

"We'll just see if you stay alive from my army!"

The demons of Jaraga, runs out to battle with Esper's army as they enter in to get Jaraga.

"Now charge!" Esper commanded everyone and joins them all by flying above them.

"Here we go!" said Elisa inside of Esper that she too is ready to go.

Esper's army and Jaraga's army, started fighting at each other with fist, weapons, and other items they have. As an army of humans of Orange U. made a path to head inside with Esper, the rest of the army handle the demons outside as hard as they can with cops and FBI on their side. As they enter in the mutated building of Jaraga's powers, other demons try to stop them from getting to their master: shadows, skeletons, holy beasts, stone creatures, devils, zombies, and the rest attack each human they see in their way. The cheer leaders, take on the little devils with their cheer leading moves with Tracey, Sara, and Jennifer in charge they give it their all. With their twirls, kicks, and spins, the girls are doing good so far; as they gather together to throw five girls in six groups up in the air giving the devils a air moving blow and back on the ground as a smack down. Leaving a lot of devils out cold.

"We did it! We did it! We did it!" Jennifer said while jumping around all happy.

"Wow!" said Sara as she's please of the team's work. "That's good team work there, I didn't know we had it in us. Good job, everyone!"

All the cheerleading girls gather in a circle and hug each other of joy and victory for them so far.

"Is not over yet, people, here comes more!" A pack of holy beasts surround the humans in a big circle. "Joey! You're up!" Tracey said as she and the girls move out of the way.

Joey Edward and the football players set in a straight line to use their moves as they do during a big game. But without a football, the beasts don't know that the males are behind them and ready to strike. Joey, the captain of the football team gives his team the signal to go.

"Thirty! Thirty-one! Thirty-two! Thirty-three! Hut, hut!"

All the football players of Orange U. tackle all the holy beasts down by head-butting in their stomachs, then picking them up, and throwing them to the walls. None even of the demons couldn't get back up on their four legs after that surprise attack.

"Joey! Joey, sweetie! You did it!" said Becky running up to Joey and giving him a big hug.

One football player picks one holy beast up with one hand and throws it down to the ground like a football. Now a group of shadow demons are up to kill the humans.

"We're up, girls! Come on, flags up!" Becky Rosa said to the flag girls.

The flag girl teams enter together against the shadows, as they move their flags around and stabbing each demon in their chest. Only other shadows can beat them with the flags and the girls shown as shadows and can attack back. Also fighting them with their shadow images showing; getting the demons beaten down hard. They kept on fighting; one girl does her moves on some of them coming at her.

"Okay, here we go!" The woman of one of the flag team does her stuff as the shadows come in flying after her and says her part while beaten the demons. "We hate devils yes we do, we hate them so how about you?"

The girl took the remaining shadows out. Only three are alive and ran away under the floors. The flag girls cheer for their victory.

"Way a go, Becky! I love you!" Joey shouted to Becky.

"I love you too, Joey-!"

A lot of warrior skeletons, strike the flag girls with their swords. They all duck from their blows on time and join back with the army.

"Blondie loves hot shot!" said one skeleton who's laughing at Joey and Becky .

"Go get them, B.I.K.E.!"

Becky gives the bad girl her turn to fight an army of the walking dead. B.I.K.E. steps in to take all the skeletons down; to Elisa and Esper can tell she's a powerful female. The undead warriors attack all together to strike B.I.K.E. down with their sharp swords. Somehow, the bad girl knew they were all coming so she jumps, leaving the skeletons to hit each other with their swords and trapping themselves with the swords stuck on each of their ribs. Not even running in different directions cannot break them free; B.I.K.E. has them all where she wants them to be. All the skeletons fear her powers.

"Ya funny bones are all mine!" B.I.K.E. said to all the skeletons.

With no way out for any undead warriors, B.I.K.E. punches each of their skulls right off into pieces; then kicks a powerful twirl spin breaking the some of the skeleton's legs, and jumps up then back down with their spins crushed with one blow from B.I.K.E.'s elbow. She takes out her crowbar to break the rest of the bones without stopping and kicking a lot of butt. For every student of Orange U., Elisa, Esper, Joey, Becky, Tracey, Sara, and Jennifer were all amazed that B.I.K.E. can fight so well; they're all glad she's on their side. B.I.K.E. was about done until one tries to escape with its legs gone by crawling away, but B.I.K.E. takes care of that. She jumps on top of the skeleton's back side with her foot on its skull, it was finished.

"Master! They're coming! They're-!"

B.I.K.E. puts her foot down, crushing the skull into pieces. She joins back with Esper's group as the rest of the demons were wrong about the humans can be powerful to fight back; they started trembling with fear then they do to their master Jaraga when he gets mad.

"What did ya think of dat, Joey? Ya like dat?" B.I.K.E. asks with her peace sign up.

"That's always you, B.I.K.E. My cousin, who's very strong in my family. Nice job." Joey gives her the thumbs up with a smile.

Esper sets everybody else to take out the rest of the bad demons with fire crackers. As they lid and throw it, the explosion injured a lot as they started retreating. Leaving the human army to keep on moving. Both Esper and Elisa are amazed in B.I.K.E.'s fighting moves.

"That B.I.K.E. was sweet in battle compare of what she did to me yesterday." said Elisa as she looks at B.I.K.E. next to her. "I'm glad we're friends."

"Thanks for the help back there," said Esper to B.I.K.E.

"I may be strong, but not as strong as ya and Belmore are. But thanks anyway."

"Aren't you the one who found Elisa's mother dead and reported it?" Esper asks.

"Dat was me. I'm sorry for ya loss, Belmore, I try to get the freak who killed her, but I was too late to stop him and save ya ma. I try my best to help."

Both Esper and Elisa knew B.I.K.E. tried and she still for gives her, they patted each other on the backs.

"Elisa said she understands you did your best and she wants to tell you, thanks for everything, buddy."

"Belmore…" B.I.K.E. smiles and went ahead of the team. For her she has changed and glad to have a new friend. "Let's move it, people! Less talking, more fighting!" said B.I.K.E. to everyone.

Out of nowhere behind the heroes, scientist zombies comes out running after them and will kill any human that dares to stop Jaraga.

"What? More demons?" Joey said in terror.

"Is the scientist dat April kid turned them into!" B.I.K.E. said.

Esper jumps in, slowing them down with her fire magic, but all of the zombies avoid and they kept on running. That's where Tracey, Sara, and Jennifer made their decision together; they along with all of the students of Orange U. started fighting every zombie even if it kills them. Elisa's three friends are doing it for her and Esper. Leaving Joey, B.I.K.E., Becky, Elisa, and Esper left to stop Jaraga.

"Guys, what are doing?" Elisa said knowing they'll die and she doesn't want them to do this. "Stop! You'll all die! Stop!"

"We're doing it for you and your Esper friend, Elisa, all of us are here for you," Sara said with a smile for Elisa.

"You have other business to do!" said Jennifer while beating one of the zombies up on the ground. "Just get going with your last army you got! Don't worry about us!"

"Go, Elisa! We love you so give your Esper's rival a total beating!" Tracey said.

Elisa Belmore was happy that everyone including her three friends are saving her, as she cries in joy.

"Thank…you…Tracey…Sara…Jennifer….I love all of you too!" Elisa lets Esper to lead the remaining army the way. "Esper, leave us to Jaraga now."

"Of course," said Esper to Elisa.

Esper leads the way to Jaraga by sensing him by flying there; with B.I.K.E., Joey, and Becky following her from behind. Elisa takes a last look at her three friends and everyone else trying to fight the zombies. They were getting close until one zombie as Julia Olive jumps in to strike them.

"We're trapped!" Becky screamed in terror.

Joey jumps in, giving the zombie a beating of his karate moves. Whamming her like a punching bag. Nothing didn't hurt the undead; she grabs Joey Edward by the neck and holding him up to bite him. Becky stabs the zombie with her flag pole in the back, but her undead body was hard as steel. She turns to Becky giving her a huge scratch on her chest, as she was on the ground badly hurt and leaving the zombie to kill Joey.

"No! Joey!" Becky screams for her love not that she doesn't want to lose him as she reaches her arm out to him.

"Becky!" Joey does the same with Becky.

"Joey!" Elisa rushes to Joey's rescue.

Esper opens her mouth into Julia zombie's neck, as her sharp two fangs press down deep leaving the zombie in total pain. She lets go to finish the evil spirit with one more move; somehow do to Becky banging next to the engine pipes it cause to spray out hot lava with a weird ancient symbol shape inside the walls right in the zombie's face. Making the evil curse to burn to death and Julia Olive back to normal but out cold for a while. Joey was okay as Becky runs up hugging him and happy he's alright, B.I.K.E. carries Julia on his back.

"What should we do with her?" B.I.K.E. asked Esper.

"Keep her with us, she's a friend of Leo's. Let's go, I think Elisa's father knows Jaraga's weakness."

"And dat is what?"

"That symbol was the sign I place on my first child, my only daughter I gave birth to before my body was finish; that is how to kill those who are evil will die, those who are trap and good shall be free to the skies. Now come on!" Esper continues by flying.

"Hey!" B.I.K.E. tries to catch up to Esper. "I don't get what ya said!"

"Let's hurry!"

Joey grabs Becky's arm and tries to catch up with Esper, Elisa, and B.I.K.E. along with Julia. So far, the humans are doing okay from the outside and the inside of the cursed building; both Esper April and Jaraga know they have arrive and coming in a few minutes. For Richard, Mike, and Leo fear the worse is about to come. Jaraga laughs for he has Esper where he can make his move.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter # 8

With time almost running out before Earth becomes Jaraga's world, Esper's human army are not going to give up for their hero. As they handle the demons outside of Orange U. with the police forces helping along with the FBI, the same goes without saying for Elisa's three friends and all the rest of the students that are still handling the rest inside; Esper, Elisa, Joey, Becky, B.I.K.E., and Julia (who's being carried thanks to B.I.K.E.) have finally arrive where Jaraga is in. Where he and Esper April are. Same with the three human hostages; Mike Belmore, Richard Belmore, and Leo Jordan waiting to be rescued. Before they could enter in the room all together, Esper tries to control her temper even though it's hard to do, Elisa Belmore tells her to stay strong like she is.

"You sure you'll be fine?" Elisa asked Esper.

"I…I don't know. This problem is between Jaraga and I so don't let the others get involved."

"What about me?"

"Just be careful, Elisa. Stay inside of me at all times, got it?"

"I won't let Jaraga kill you or my friends and family! I won't allow it!" said Elisa as she made a word to it.

"Thank you." Esper said with a smile on her face. "But seriously, I'll be fine."

Esper turns to Elisa's friends.

"Is everybody ready?"

"Ready whenever ya are!" B.I.K.E. gets out her crowbar.

"We'll handle that traitor April, you just handle the rescuing and that beast!" Becky said. "She's going to pay for what she has done."

"Just don't die on us, you two. So, good luck," said Joey to both Elisa and Esper.

"B.I.K.E., protect that woman at all times," Esper said to B.I.K.E.

"Ya got it, Belmore."

"Ready or not, here we come!" Esper and Elisa said together.

Esper breaks the huge door for her, Elisa, B.I.K.E., Becky, and Joey to walk in the dark room. All big, with no lights on but flowing lava from below, fire burning, and looks a lot like a big super dome. Almost like a football field, one huge demon roars inside for the heroes to hear; they're all scared and all shook up as they look around the huge room for their enemy to appear any minute. Finally, Julia wakes up.

"Where…Where…am…I…?" She asks herself, and sees Esper. "Are you the fourth Esper?"

"Yes. I'm here to stop this nightmare of Jaraga's from his evil doing, so stay with B.I.K.E."

"But what's going on here? Tell me!"

"You were possessed by an evil spirit; I saved you and freed you from a spell. But sadly, it is not enough to save everybody else so we need somebody else to do it, a big one. Can you do that?"

"I…I don't know if I…" Julia remembers now on what was going on. "Now I know what's happening! Boss Rosa, how could she let out something so evil?"

"Hey, lady, Belmore and that Esper thing will take care of her so don't worry about it," B.I.K.E. said to Julia.

Out of nowhere, fire started shooting out everywhere meaning the big boss is here. Jaraga, Satan's pet comes walking out and roaring like a lion; Esper April comes down laughing crazy and bringing out Mike and Richard out that are tied up. But Richard's almost done cutting the ropes. Elisa hopes she'll rescue them and Leo.

"Mike! Dad! Hang in there!" Elisa said to her remaining family to hang in there.

"Dad, is that…"

"It is. That's Elisa as Esper. I'm almost done here so wait a little longer." Richard continues cutting the ropes. "Elisa…Hurry," Richard said to his daughter silently.

"Sister, save us!" Mike said out loud as he was really scared.

"Esper and Elisa, my master was expecting you two to come." said Esper April with her evil smile showing. "Surprise to see me as an Esper like you, but a little different?"

"Boss Rosa! You went too far so I'm not working with you anymore also I'm not afraid of your words, you freak!" Julia yells her hate at her old boss.

"I don't know how you turn back, Julia. No matter, I guess I'll kill every human starting with you."

Esper April fires her ice beam at a lamp to show how strong April's powers are as the lamp breaks into pieces of tiny pieces of ice all over the floor.

"You are so going to jail for this, April!" Becky said who hates her little step-sister so much.

"Sis, Sis, Sis. You and your stupid family took good care of me and this is what I get in return? Spare me, why don't you?"

"Shut up!" Becky throws a rock at a wall near Esper April as a warning. "I wish you were dead! Do you realize what you just released? Don't you know every human on Earth will die?"

Joey holds on to Becky to calm her down.

"Becky, control yourself! Please!"

"I know, I know!" Becky said.

"Like I give a crap of your kind anymore, this is my new kind, demons from down below. Thanks but no thanks, Sis, I don't need you or my crappy step parents ever again, I finally finish what my Daddy had left off! He would be happy if he was still alive."

"Say what?" said Becky.

"Where your father left off?" Julia was confused.

"You knew your father was doing the research and you learn all about it, and when he died you stole his ideas to finish it. How long did you know about this?" Esper asks.

"Well, I guess I could tell before you all die. May I, Master?" Esper April asks.

"Take your time." Jaraga waits.

"Before I was born, my Daddy was the head man of the research for uncovering on living Espers; one powerful boss and everyone who worked for him, feared him. Just like me. To my Daddy, he wanted to bare his child for he wanted a girl by marrying Lena Belmore, the third Esper who turn out to be the mother of Elisa Belmore at the end. He try so many times by forcing her to do it with him, but that witch rejected him and married one of his stupid co-workers. Your father, Elisa, Richard Belmore who had the blood of the priest who despises devils and knows a lot about Satan's history. So my Daddy used another woman to seduce, I came to the family, and my Daddy loved me that one day I'll carry on his work. He tells me everything about Espers and devils from eighty-two years ago when they were alive. Still no luck for the new Esper found after Lena gave birth to Elisa until that day; when she got nitrogen in her blood cells and transform into a good guy type super hero. The fourth Esper as a caring, loving human creature! It makes me sick! My Daddy and my so call 'my real Mommy' were killed in a car accident two years ago on a bad stormy weather in the middle of the night, I was the only Sunny family child left alive and alone. I order their lawyers to stay with the Rosa family so I can take the rest of my Daddy's job. I wanted Esper to be my slave when I find her, but Jaraga knew my family had a man long ago who killed the first Esper and died. And guess what? That hunter is related to my Daddy and I! If I freed the devil, he will make me the most powerful Esper of any other kind to rule the world and he did! All the lies and use of love really paid off."

Esper, Elisa, Becky, Julia, Joey, B.I.K.E., and Mike were all shocked after hearing the whole story of April Sunny's life. For Richard knew all about this the whole time and didn't want to tell his two children the truth about him.

"No…No way…" Elisa said as she just stood there inside of Esper after hearing everything."

"Dad is this true?" ask Mike.

"Yes, it's all true on what April said!" Richard admits it out loud. "I didn't work for her for nothing, I wanted to get enough proof so I can fire this brat once and for all! But I couldn't do it in time, I failed! So I'm sorry, Mike and Elisa. Forgive me, I tried." Richard Belmore said while feeling guilty for everything he has done wrong in the past

"You see? You see what I mean? Now you all know! If you 'humans' don't mind, this part is between me, Master, and the Belmore girls. So stay out of this and cool off!" Esper April shoots out her ice beam to make sure Joey, Becky, Julia, and B.I.K.E. don't get in the way by freezing their feet to the floor.

They all try to break free, but they were trapped. Only Esper and Elisa were the only two left and somehow B.I.K.E.'s other foot didn't get frozen and tries to break out by stomping the ice as hard as she could.

"Belmore! I got it from here! It's up to ya to stop dat beast!" said B.I.K.E. to Esper while stomping her way out.

"Do your best, Elisa!" Joey cheers his friend on.

Esper growls at Esper April and Jaraga with making a fist of rage.

"Now let us see how mad you'll really get when I turn these freaks into ice statues-!"

"Halt!" Jaraga stops Esper April.

"But, Master!"

"Just watch on them while I'll handle my love. First, make her obey. That's an order."

Esper April did what Jaraga said.

"Of course, Master, I can do that part." Esper April turns away from Elisa's friends. "I'll deal with all of you later on." April stands next to Richard and Mike with her ice powers ready to turn them into ice statues, making Esper return to Jaraga. She and Elisa both know it's a threat. "So you can tell Jaraga's making you surrender by me trying to kill of your family here, huh? Your baby brother and your daddy." April laughs after saying it in a childish way. "No use doing these humans. I'm amazed you won't do anything with or without force because if you're not like that…Then this will happen to your prince charming."

Esper April pulls the metal chains down, bringing Leo Jordan all chained up. Esper April then puts her sharp icicle sword at Leo's neck; for Elisa Belmore didn't want for Esper do anything bad to see Elisa's only true love dead.

"Elisa!" Leo said all scared and worried for his love.

"Leo!" Elisa didn't want to lose him. "Esper! Please, don't do anything bad for Leo's sake!"

"I'll handle that part." Esper punches the ground so hard, leaving a huge hole that's so big below her.

April shows Elisa and Esper that she's serious she'll cut Leo for real.

"What the heck are you doing?" said Elisa in a panic she's having.

Esper shoots out fire balls straight at the metal chains, making it melt and breaking Leo free. He falls on the floor for he'll be alright but his hands are still chained up.

"I'm okay!" Leo tries to get himself up. "Be careful, I'm nothing without you." Leo said to himself for his love Elisa.

"Jaraga!" said Esper to her rival. "This is between me and you, leave these humans alone and let us chat! Now!"

Jaraga gets up and walks so he can finally talk to his old lover face to face.

"April, watch on the humans, I got this one from here," Jaraga said to Esper April as an order.

"Aye, Master."

Esper April stood next to Richard and Mike Belmore as she watches Elisa's friends, as Richard is almost done breaking free. Elisa has Esper's back.

"I'm right here for you, Esper," said Elisa.

"I'll be fine, Elisa, let me handle this. Remember, I am doing this for you, your love ones, and this enemy for myself to kill."

After the pass eight-two years; the ex-lovers from two different worlds, the good over evil, the opposes of sex, and different demon kind stare at each other with an evil look in their own eyes. Elisa, Richard, Mike, Joey, Julia, Becky, B.I.K.E., and Leo all have a very bad feeling that something big is about to happen.

"Tell me something, my dear, before I make you mine once again. You found out to yourself that humans are never to love demons like us and be better off dead? Is it much safer to be with the creature for all eternity like us? The way it should have been but you rejected me, sealed me away, and fell for a human who has no immortal like I do?"

"You don't get what love really means, Jaraga, after I seen from my awful past and from Elisa's eyes of her love. I never loved you, I only became your pet to live on during your awful wars; I love that human hunter because he cared for me and you use love on me like I'm your own child. Painful, ruthless, nothing but a monster you are."

"That's how beings like my kind do until I met you and saved your life. Sure, I was about to do it to you like I do to my female beings, for some reason I could never hurt you. And today you still hate me, how sad."

"Shut it!" Esper shouted at her so call lover. "Lies, lies, no more than lies! You don't care for your kind, you use them, then kill them all at the very end; including every planet and different worlds we were once on; you just kill until all the living things are dead! I saw the real you, Jaraga, that's why I ran away from you. You only care for you and I."

"What does that and living in the human world have to do in protecting the enemies from me?" Jaraga was confused.

"I learn from them when I arrived in the human world long ago: all humans and other species from different worlds they must find true love and be with that special someone they care so much about forever. They'll be happy, have wonderful children, make friends, and stay as a family for the rest of their better lives. That's the whole point! My point that is!"

"Give me a break!" Jaraga's laughs thinking its all unreal. "As if you believe in all of that crap! You and I are better being with each other."

"You see? Even after I tell you the truth, you still think about your words and not mine!" Esper said in a painful way.

"I'm right, am I not? It's our destiny…"

"No it isn't! If you want to believe in your dreams, fine by me, but as for me…" Esper makes a sonic wave from the sound of her roar, making the entire window glasses to break including the last window that's right next to Jaraga. "…I'm done with you for good. You hear me?"

Esper was serious on what she's said, she is done with Jaraga, the Satan's pet. Same with Elisa Belmore who hates Jaraga so much.

"You heard your ex-girlfriend, ugly! It's over! So leave me and my Leo alone, let us along with Esper inside of me enjoy our love for the rest of our lives!" said Elisa sticking her tongue out. "You just been dumped!"

Once Esper said she was done with Jaraga, he got so mad, he use his tail right at Esper. Whacking her face leaving a huge cut, but the second time she grabs the Satan pet's tail with her two hands and tosses him right into the walls. Jaraga gets back up on his four legs and looks straight at Esper. They both were angry at each other now.

"That's your final decision, you rather protect the humans than stay with me?" asked Jaraga.

"It sure is!"

"My dear, you left me with no other choice. I'll hurt you in anyway even injury you until I force you to surrender." Jaraga powers himself up with all of his dark energy rising up. "I'll show you what happens when you curse a beast that has newer powers within. From me that is."

"We shall see about that if I don't kill you."

Esper goes charging at Jaraga like a wild cat that loss its mind with her powerful roar; she strikes her enemy with her sharp claws. Jaraga blocks Esper's attacks with his long horn; he gives her the evil smile. Esper kept on striking him with her sharp claws again and again so fast but Jaraga kept on blocking her moves; leaving the floor and the walls with huge cracks happening all from the powers of Esper herself. She has lost it, big time. Jaraga's horn becomes a horn drill that'll peers through Esper, she uses her claws to break it; but instead broke one of her long sharp claws. So Esper does a back flip kick right at Jaraga's lower jaw, it hits the beast. Jaraga laughs seeing that Esper can't control her anger, he mocks her for fun.

"Temper, temper. You know you can never control your anger when you're fighting me, if you keep this up."

"He's right, Esper! Try to calm down!" said Elisa she is begs Esper to control herself or she'll never win.

"Never!"

Esper started throwing punches and kicks at Jaraga. Due to Esper's anger, she's doing it so fast for Jaraga to easily dodge her moves. At least she's moving away when Jaraga bites or drills her back; during the battle Richard finally breaks free along with Mike next to him.

"Way ago, Dad!" Mike said.

"Mike, go free Elisa's friends. I'll stop Jaraga along with April."

"But how?"

"If I'm correct about knowing the history of Jaraga, I learn a male in the Belmore family related to an Esper that can seal a devil back. Because my family from eighty-two years ago were all Christian alchemist of good like me." Richard takes out his Christ symbol necklace that has powers in it.

"No way!" Mike said by surprise. "Good luck!"

Mike went to help out B.I.K.E., Becky, Joey, and Julia. B.I.K.E., finally breaks free and helps out by freeing the rest of the gang, with Mike helping her out.

"Need a hand?" Mike started kicking the ice with B.I.K.E.

"Hey, ya Belmore's bro., am I right?" she asks.

"That's right. You must be Elisa's friends, I'm Mike Belmore."

"Ah… Hi there!" B.I.K.E. started to blush meaning she likes Mike. "I'm Vicky, but everybody calls me B.I.K.E.! Please to meet ya!"

Joey Edward interrupts his cousin for far more important business to do.

"B.I.K.E., less talking more going!"

"Oh, yeah! Ready, kid?" said B.I.K.E. smiling at Mike.

"You bet, B.I.K.E.!" Mike smiles back at her.

They both kick hard at the same time together, breaking the whole ice and freeing Elisa's friends. They rush to Richard Belmore, to get Esper April. As she's watching her master fighting Esper.

"Get her, Master!" said Esper April cheering on Jaraga. "Show that know it all who's the best demon in the universe! Just like you, your pets, and myself! We're unstoppable creatures!"

Richard comes up behind April, straggling her with his necklace as she tries to break free, but can't reach him from behind.

"You and your master are not powerful once I seal all of you monsters back with my alchemy." Richard kicks Esper April from the back. She lands on the ground where the spell symbol is a pool of hot lava.

"You!" April said. "How did-?" Esper April sees B.I.K.E., Mike, Joey, Becky, and Julia all broke out free and they look at April in a mean way. "How the heck did all of you get out?"

"Burn, Boss Rosa! Or should I say, Esper April!" said Julia.

She then burns Esper April with her bottle of holy water and it was killing her in a painfully way.

"Stop! It burns! It burns!" Esper April begs Julia to stop as she screams and roars in agony.

"Do your part, Mr. Belmore. The holy water won't last long so make it quick."

"Hurry!" Becky said holding Joey's hand tightly.

"Okay, here we go." Richard begins his spell.

"I didn't know Elisa's father was a Christian alchemist like me." Leo said to himself. Leo had the chance to break the chains off his wrists with his ring alchemy powers and watches Esper in battle all out against Jaraga. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Esper April knows along with Jaraga that Richard's spell won't work on them; not only Jaraga won't be affected by it, but the third Esper's husband's powers are becoming very weak.

"You're wasting your time."

"Oh, am I? I remember the spell well." Richard started saying the spell with his necklace glowing. "Ancient Gods and ancient sins, send your forces from the power within. Let no evil hurt those special sons,…"

Esper April started to laugh as the spell didn't work on her or Jaraga; he knew all along that it would never have any effect on him ever again and continues his battle against Esper. Richard Belmore's necklace goes out leaving April to get rid of them for good.

"It didn't work?"

"Oh, no… Oh, no… This isn't happening… It just isn't;" Julia said to herself in horror.

"I told you. Ever since my master gave me Esper's powers, he and all of us are no longer effected by any persist alchemist. So tough luck for you, Mr. Belmore. You and your other humans' friends are all dead."

Richard couldn't believe his powers didn't work and just stands still; feeling like a failure.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Mike said to his father as he tries to snap him out of it.

"My powers, it didn't work. Why?"

"Let just end this right here right now." Esper April calls out the mutated demon. "Time for a snack, Luther!"

A huge worm-like also human demon appears where Esper April's along with the scientist zombies are.

"Wait…Luther… Dat beast is Luther?" B.I.K.E. asks herself.

She was confuse a little, then remembers that name and the looks of Principle Luther.

"Oh, my God! Ya turn Principal Luther to dat thing?" she said in terror.

"Well, my Master did. So…" Esper April sticks out her tongue and fires one of her sharp icicles at B.I.K.E.

Once she sees her own principle turn into a beast, she breaks the ice with one powerful punch. B.I.K.E. was mad at Esper April for doing terrible things and what happen to Luther.

"B.I.K.E.?" Joey asks his cousin if she was alright.

"Dat does it!" The bad girl was ready to fight now. "Ya are going down!"

B.I.K.E. charges at Esper April to take her out, until Luther beast gets in the way like a huge shield. B.I.K.E. didn't want to hurt her own principle that is trap inside the rotten demon, he smacks the bad girl right into the wall. The beast did the same thing to Richard, Mike, Becky, Joey, and Julia all together with one powerful blow

"It's no use, Joey. We can't beat them all by ourselves," said Becky as she tries getting back on her feet.

"We'll be dead if we don't do something soon!"

"How can we?" asked Julia in a panic. "Jaraga's demons are too strong against us! Only a good demon or creature can stop them! But O don't see that happening!"

"Don't say that! My sister will save us all, just you watch!" Mike said.

"You sure?"

"I know my daughter will win, we just need some other alchemist to stop Jaraga. This could take forever."

Esper April powers up to finish the remaining humans off.

"Here's a trip to Winter Wonder World of death, you humans, Julia, and Sis!" She fires her sharp shards of ice.

"Oh, no!" Esper can't save them while fighting Jaraga at the same time.

Leo Jordan steps in and does his spell from his ring quickly.

"Shadow of darkness, sun of light, and all living things around. Hear me out. Cast your spirits of good with in this stone ring in the name of God, let no evil step a foot of the living. Esper's spell of mimic attack!"

Leo's ring glows, as Esper April's attack hits the spell and comes flying back at the bad demons of Jaraga. Some zombies were hit, as Esper April breaks her attacks with her sharp claws and Luther breaks it as well using his huge body made of armor. Protecting the remaining zombies and Jaraga.

"Sweet!" B.I.K.E. gets out her crowbar and is ready to kick some butt. "Make way for the queen of all fighters!" said B.I.K.E. as she joins with Elisa's group. The bad girl sees Elisa's boy friend Leo Jordan beside her. "Are ya Belmore's main man?" She asks.

"Hey, you're the woman I restored."

"Man! Ya are a cute one for Belmore, nice work!"

Leo had to cut back to the other problem.

"We're not done yet."

Esper April was mad now same thing the other bad demons.

"You'll pay for that, Leo." Esper April gets back on watching Jaraga win against Esper. "Darn, the fight! Hurry up and kill her, Master! We got other problems to get rid of!"

Jaraga points his horn at Esper, but she punches sky high and stabs him right in the chest with her other claw plus her fire power mix with is starting to burn him from the inside out.

"You got him!" said Elisa to Esper.

Jaraga laughs. He is still alive; stabbing him in the heart and Esper's fire magic had no effect in killing him. She was all out of magic, weak with no other hope left.

"I can't kill you. How's that impossible?" Esper falls to the ground, on her knees; standing up and very weak to fight back.

"Like I said, your anger makes you lose all of your powers and wasting it all on me for nothing. I have become powerful and you are no match against me anymore."

"Is that…true? Oh, God, I am out of control. I'm nothing…"

Jaraga comes up to Esper to finish her off.

"Now here's some pay back for rejecting me, sealing me, and placing a curse on me. This will be painful to you than you did to me."

Jaraga stomps, creating an earthquake, with sharp rocking shooting out and stabbing Esper everywhere. She screams in total pain and bleeding badly with blood coming out. It comes onto her again, none of her fighting moves or her magic cannot save her; Esper can't stand up anymore in the awful condition she's in. Elisa Belmore senses Esper's in pain and wishes not to see anymore suffering.

"Esper! You're not going to win! Run!" said Elisa as she begs Esper to run away.

"I'm nothing, Elisa. It's over for me, you humans must live." Esper gets hurt again as she is starting to lose a lot of her blood and her heart is starting to beat slowly.

"But you're part of me! You're going to live, run away before he attacks you again! Run!"

"Oh, my!" said Becky covering her eyes.

"Sis?" Mike was scared in losing his big sister.

"If she keeps this up, the hero will fall," Julia said.

"Fight back, you two! Fight back!" Richard shouted to Esper and Elisa.

"Ah, man!" B.I.K.E. starts to worry.

"Elisa!" said Joey who doesn't want his best friend to die.

"What's Esper think she's doing? Doesn't she know she'll die?" Leo doesn't want Elisa and Esper to die in front of him.

Jaraga does it to Esper again. She knows she will die, so she goes down for the last minute to live before her death.

"Forgive me, everyone. I fail all of you and I am so sorry." Esper said her last words. As the female creature closes her eyes and sticks out her arms with her head tilted up to the ceiling.

"Esper!" Elisa said to Esper that she doesn't want her to be killed.

"Good-bye, Elisa. At least you'll still live when I die."

The Satan's pet was ready to end Esper's life once and for all.

"I wanted to give you another chance, my dear, but you still rejected me. I won't make that mistake again!"

The last sharp rock comes up where Esper's body was ready to face her death, to Elisa Belmore doesn't want to lose her knowing it's her fault for everything before she changed. So she turns back to her human self, giving up her life instead of Esper.

"Forgive me, Esper! It's me that who should die after all the stupid things I did! This death's for you-!"

That was Elisa's final words as the pointed, sharp, rock stabs her in the heart. Leaving Esper's spirit in her dead body that the creature can easily get out of, as she watches Elisa Belmore get killed before her very eyes.

"Elisa… Why…?" Esper said in a painful way. She couldn't believe what she just saw.

Jaraga just saw him killing Elisa, seeing Esper's spirit is still there next to Elisa's dead body. Mike and Richard have loss the last female in the family just like Lena Belmore. Julia Olive didn't think a human would save Esper the fourth's life. As Tracey, Sara, and Jennifer have connections with their best friend, they can feel Elisa's not around anymore. They were all sad.

"She can't be… She just can't…" Tracey said to herself as she's about to cry.

Joey Edward and Becky Rosa see Elisa's really dead. Becky cries on Joey's shoulder.

"Joey!" Becky cries all of her sadness out as Joey hugs her for he's crying, too.

Same with Esper April who's surprise to see one of her enemies dead for the first time in her life. B.I.K.E. and Leo both care so much for Elisa; now that she's dead they're nothing without her. They both went over to Elisa's body where Esper is.

"Belmore! Wake up, Belmore! Belmore!" There wasn't a respond from Elisa Belmore, B.I.K.E. didn't want to believe her best friend's dead. "Don't tell me she's…"

"I'm afraid she is. I'm sorry, she risked her own life for mine." said Esper in tears.

Leo sits next to Elisa's body with his face in sadness.

"Elisa? Elisa, it's me, Leo. Elisa?"

Esper is sure Elisa's dead. How will Esper beat Jaraga now? This could be the end to all of humanity.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter # 9

As Elisa Belmore dies for her loved ones including the saver of Esper who wanted to die, everyone was sad. Even Tracey, Sara, and Jennifer know that their best friend's gone as they cry for their loss. As the bad demons, Luther beast, Esper April, and Jaraga just watch the awful death; seeing Richard and Mike cry so hard. They didn't say anything but their tears only show. Same with Joey, Becky, and Julia. As Leo holds Elisa in his arms with no heart beat and her face was cold, for Esper and B.I.K.E. know Elisa's dead. They just couldn't believe it really happened.

"Elisa?" Leo can't feel Elisa's pulse, which made him worried for his love. "Her body is cold, she was stabbed too deep. Esper, this isn't one of your magic spells you use, is it?" Leo asks Esper.

"Leo, please!" Esper cries for the very first time. "I'm still here, its Elisa Belmore who's dead! Look at me; I didn't want her to die, not like this. Not by my own enemy!"

B.I.K.E. grabs Esper before reaching to Jaraga as she's nothing but a spirit. She tries to break free in her trouble of controlling her anger again.

"Let go of me! Bring her back! Bring her back, you evil monster! You kill my friend, my only friend who's part of me!" Esper can't break free as she roars in sadness she's in.

"It's too late! Stop!"

Esper drops to the ground again after listening to B.I.K.E.'s pain.

"We loss! It's all over for us, for ya, for our world! We're all finished!" said B.I.K.E. as she started to cry for her friend's really gone. "Darn ya, Belmore! Why did ya have to die? It should be me lying dead who saved both ya and Esper's life, not ya self!" B.I.K.E. said to her dead friend who was good to her. "Ya are supposed to be here… with us… and me… your buddy…" B.I.K.E. makes a huge hole in the wall as she cries her eyes out for losing Elisa.

Esper finally has human emotions for the very first time. Leo Jordan loss another woman he loves so much, as he's having an awful flash back of his old girlfriend from two years ago. Leo doesn't want to believe Elisa Belmore's dead.

"Oh, God. Please don't leave me, Elisa! I don't want to lose you; you told me you'll be with me forever! I'm nothing without you… Elisa…" Leo lets all the pain out of him as his loss his only true love with tears pouring down all over his face. "Elisa!"

Leo warps Elisa's body as he cries for his loss and doesn't want to leave her. Esper knows how Leo feels just like how she lost her family in her world and her one true love with a human male; she rubs Leo's back meaning she's sorry and she misses Elisa too. For Jaraga doesn't care, to him it taught Esper a lesson.

"Humans need to live you say, look what happen to them, Tirana, they die at the very end. That's what they live to love their stupid lives and later they're dead just like this girl you lived in. I'm glad she died over you; let me know if you change your mind of surrendering. I can wait."

Jaraga waits as he walks around the room until he hears from Esper's answer. He knows he has won. Esper April laughs, she knew someone would die and they have for her in hating humans.

"That's right, Elisa! Stay dead, your friends and family will be joining you soon!" Esper April laughs crazy-like again.

"How can you laugh over someone who just been murder? You don't even miss her a bit? This is my sister you're laughing at whose dead!" Mike said in tears.

"Well yeah I don't care, I enjoy it!"

"Heartless witch!" Richard yells at Esper April in pain. "What about your family, did you laugh when they were killed?"

"To answer your question, Richard, I sold my soul to get rid of the pain long ago! Before you all die, here's a little something I want to say." Esper April makes stairs made out of ice and started walking on it as her own top stair case. "About me caring for that Lena Belmore's death, I lied, that body loss its soul for I to free Jaraga, and remembering this type of gun?" Esper April takes out and shows everybody the gun she used. "A long, sliver, type 90, pistol gun: that can kill anyone with serials shots. Lena wasn't killed from a gunshot in a head; she could have died from it though if I didn't steal her soul and made it look like she was murder. Her body is gone, but her soul remains inside Jaraga."

"Wait! Stolen a soul, how Lena was murdered, you knew what type of weapon she was shot with…" Julia puts it all together and finally knows what really happen to Lena. "Don't tell me she's…"

"You get it yet? I stole the soul of Lena Belmore, the third Esper to use the spell to free Jaraga. I shot her body to make you humans think she was rob by some group of gangsters and for one thing in return. To rule with the over lord of evil, and get my very own Esper powers to rule your world. I killed Lena Belmore!" Esper April laughs so hard meaning she enjoys doing it.

"I gave her an order to do it and I owe her a wish in becoming an Esper." said Jaraga.

Once Esper April admits her awful truth, everyone was shocked. Richard, Mike, B.I.K.E., Leo, Julia, Becky, Joey, and Esper were all surprised; as B.I.K.E. remembers seeing a shadow of a young female teen that own a gun. It added up, April Sunny did it. She runs up giving Esper April a powerful taste from her fist.

"Murder!" said B.I.K.E. to Esper April.

She punches the teen rich girl in the face, flying right into the wall. She gets back up using a spell on herself to recover; everyone surrounds Esper April and the devils.

"What's with you, humans?" Esper April asked.

"Looks like we caught you red handed, April," said Joey. "You murdered Elisa's mother just to get what you want in return; is like you don't care for anyone or God but yourself and that monster over there."

"Yeah, you all caught me. So what?"

"You gave up all of your emotions just for power? You're nothing more than a killer," Joey said.

"I want you dead, April, and out of my life!" said Becky to her evil little step-sister. "You're a monster to me!"

"You kill my wife, you don't care about my daughter's death, and you freed Jaraga who'll kill all of us!" Richard runs up and started straggling Esper April by the neck with his own two hands.

"You deserve to die, April!" said Mike.

"Let me go!" Esper April made her fist into a frozen one and punches Richard in the face to let her go.

Mike Belmore helps his father up for he only has a cut on his left cheek.

"Brat, ya are going down on everything ya done!" B.I.K.E. shows Esper April that she will beat her with a crowbar.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Julia yells at her ex-boss as she's slapping her two times right at April's face.

It would seem that everyone's not afraid at April Sunny anymore after all the bad things she has done; for the bad teenager started backing away from them, seeing she's a big coward at times without Jaraga or his men helping her out.

"Stop! Stay away from me, all of you! I don't care if I'm a bad guy; I chose to be one alone so there! You happy now? I can beat that Esper right now if I wanted to! I hate everyone and God, I say he's dead to me!" Esper April admits she hates all every living beings and God.

"Oh, yeah? Prove that by yourself. That is if you got the guts to take me on," said Esper.

The creature started walking towards Esper April slowly.

"Hey, what are you doing?" April walks backwards, away from Esper who's approaching right at her. Esper April fires all of her ice beams at Esper; somehow she's still on walking with no effect on her because her fire is melting the ice all over her body. "Stop! Leave me alone! Master, do something!" Esper April begs Jaraga for help.

Esper kept on walking up to the evil Esper April. As everyone watches including Jaraga along with his evil demons, Leo watches a little while holding Elisa next to him. All of a sudden, Leo's ring started to beat like a heart coming from Elisa Belmore.

"Why am I feeling Esper's energy inside Elisa?" Leo can sense that Esper will live if a female Belmore falls in love that is how Elisa Belmore is still alive; she only needs to be awakening from Leo Jordan, her only man who she's in love with. "Can she still be alive?"

Esper can sense it too and knows Elisa's not really dead because of her and Leo's love. "Elisa's not dead… I just know it…" Esper turns to Leo quickly while walking towards Esper April. "Leo! Only your love for hers can wake up Elisa back the way she was in me so we can beat Jaraga! Now do it!"

"What? Esper's human owner is alive after the last stab there? How is that possible?" Jaraga said to himself. Elisa's friends' turns to Leo with Elisa in his arms, same with Esper April still moving away from Esper. Also Jaraga. "Love? Is that what keeps humans alive is falling in love like those two are? Was Esper telling the truth?"

Leo places one hand where his alchemy ring is next to Elisa's heart is and the other, rubbing Elisa's face gently. He too senses his love is alive and that is the kind that keeps them alive with Esper, the fourth by their side.

"This… This is a God send for the both of us." Leo talks to Elisa to tell her how he feels about her. "Elisa, ever since I met you back at the lab, you made me feels like a different gentle man than ever; I changed because of your words, your kindness, I became a better alchemist compared to my ancestor who fell in love with the Tirana Belmore. I thought I wouldn't live if you died; somehow our hearts keeps us together; only this can help Esper to live is our love and hers from the heart. I love you, Elisa Belmore, let's never be separate anymore, we'll beat these devils with the power of love."

The red stone brightens up to reawaken Elisa's soul all through her body with a kiss from Leo's love and his lips. Esper started to glow and blinds Esper April; she also burns some devils in the room but Jaraga, the zombies, and Luther beast. Esper returns to Elisa to fight back against her enemy and she was ready to go this time, all power up as her magic powers return to her. Also gave Richard Belmore an idea to weaken Jaraga so Esper can finally kill the Satan's pet for good. Elisa's eyes open, she coughs out the old blood out when she was stabbed all out of her mouth. Other than that, both she and Esper are back to normal and together again.

"No way!" Elisa's very surprise to see she's alive. "How can I still be alive? I don't get it!" Elisa said as she was too confused.

"Elisa, feeling like yourself?" Esper asks as she's happy to see Elisa Belmore back.

"Yeah! But how was I…Well, you know!"

"You were never dead, you and Leo's love kept you alive and I'm powerful than before!"

"It sure is nice being alive." Elisa turns to Leo as she gets up on her two feet. "Leo! You're okay!" said Elisa to her true love.

"Elisa!" Leo gets back up and he is happy to see Elisa back alive. "Thank God, I thought you'll never come back. Just look at you!"

"Belmore!" B.I.K.E. calls out to Elisa with a smile on her face and happy to see her buddy alive. "I almost miss ya, ya goof ball buddy of mine!" B.I.K.E. laughs.

Back where Tracey, Sara, Jennifer, and all the students of Orange U., knocked out all the zombies and kept on moving where Elisa and others are. The three friends of Elisa's sense their friend has come back, they were happy she didn't die.

"Hey, Elisa's okay," said Sara to her two friends as good news. "Tracey! Jennifer! Elisa's fine; we can still win! Isn't that wonder?"

"Elisa's alive! Elisa's alive!" Jennifer said in joy and moves around crazy and kicking at a skull of the skeleton. "Oops… I mean, hurray!"

Tracey found out what kept Elisa Belmore from dying. "I knew you'd fall for a guy than Joey Edward. Now go kick some butt, buddy." She then turns to everyone. "People, let's move out!"

The students kept on going. Jaraga senses Esper now powerful compare to him with Elisa's help.

"What?" Jaraga couldn't believe it when Elisa was brought back to life by true love. "That human male's love kept that woman alive? That's impossible! Esper, how did you get so powerful all of a sudden?" He asks.

Leo looks at Jaraga and jumps on top on his head. As the beast tries shaking him off, but Leo holds on by his horn like he was on a wild bull.

"Leo! What are you-?"

"Stop!" Esper said to Elisa. "He's helping us by weakening my enemy. Watch."

"You're sure?" Elisa asked.

Jaraga's like a bull in a rodeo show; he kept on jumping and kicking everywhere as Leo reaches for the beast's face.

"Get off of me! I should have killed you for stealing my woman!"

Leo begins his spell and places both of his hands on both of the Satan's pet eyes are to stop Jaraga with his alchemy.

"Evil devils from down below, I command you to suffer from all the terrible things you commended. The power of Christ compels you in the name of the father, the son, and the Holy Ghost. Esper's spell of lava fire!" Leo uses his ring with fire shooting out, right into Jaraga's eye, blinding him in total pain. As he roars in agony Leo just did to him; and again on his other eye. Now Jaraga can no longer see. Leo jumps off on time and away from the Satan's pet. "I leave the rest to you, Esper and Elisa. Good luck."

Leo backs away for Esper to do her part in finishing Jaraga off.

"Thanks, Leo! Bring me luck!" Elisa shouted to Leo and turns back to Esper. "Esper, you ready to come out?"

"Do it!" said Esper.

Jaraga rubs his blinded eyes with his paws, all covered in blood and he can no longer see a thing. He's really mad.

"Master!" Esper April didn't want her master Jaraga to die.

"Kill them! Kill them all now!" said Jaraga as he roars and runs after Elisa.

"Transforming can wait! Run!" Elisa jumps in time before Jaraga stomped her into a pancake. "Now what?" Elisa asks.

"Jaraga's trying to stop you for getting me out; try to lose him, then do what you got to do."

"I'll try to."

Richard runs to Leo to ask him for his help for Elisa and Esper in beating Jaraga with his alchemy powers.

"Dad!" Mike tells his father to stop what he's doing.

"I know who'll seal the deal, you guys handle the rest!" Richard grabs Leo's arm and headed to the lava pool in the next room.

"What's with you, Mr. Belmore?" Leo asks.

"I need your help. Your powers can do my spell I tried to use earlier, so Jaraga will be finish, now come on!"

"I'll do it for you, for everyone, and for my Elisa."

As Richard Belmore and Leo Jordan headed to a big lava room, Julia knows what the man has in planned. And asks Mike Belmore for her help as she leaves the room to the engine area where Elisa, Esper, and the others got in.

"You, young man, follow me outside!" said Julia to Mike.

"Why me?"

"We have to overload the water pressure that's lava right now in order for the symbol curse to work! You with me?"

"To save our world I am!" Mike heads out of the room with Julia Olive. "Let's do this," Mike said to himself.

Julia and Mike headed out to the front of the outside dome to start up an over flow. Esper April won't allow that to happen.

"You, zombies, go after the boys in the lava room! Go, go!" she commanded them. Once Esper April gave the zombie of scientists an order, they went running after Richard and Leo. "And you, Luther, eat my ex-servant now!"

"Ah, no ya don't!"

B.I.K.E. jumps on top of Luther beast in time before he went after Julia and Mike. As she tries to save Principle Luther by force; though it won't be so easy to do.

"Hey! Get off of him! Jerk offs!" Esper April turns around, seeing Jaraga in pain. "I better give Master back up and fast."

Becky comes up from behind Esper April with a sucker punch; she and Joey will stop Esper April together.

"Looks like it's only us against you," said Joey.

"Let's, April! I want to give you no mercy!" said Becky Rosa as she was ready to go all out.

"Please! Do you really think you two humans can stop powerful me?"

"Not by magic, but by fist!" Becky lands another punch at Esper April. This time, in the face so hard. All of her two front teeth fell out that made Esper April mad; she uses her claws on Becky leaving her cuts all over her face to body. They were about to fight.

"You…ruined my face!"

Becky jumps on top of April and they begin throwing punches and kicks at each other so many times all over the floor. Pulling hairs, biting at each other, straggling one another, and other things that sisters do when they're fighting, but never so rough before until now with a step-sister and a college girl. Joey watches them and B.I.K.E. is trying to control Luther beast as she holds on tight.

"I'll be helping my cousin out so I'll be over there, Becky." Joey went to help out B.I.K.E.

Esper April and Becky started slapping one at a time. Joey gives B.I.K.E. a hand by warping chains he found all over the ground all around the worm's tail to slow it down.

"Going my way?" Joey asks.

"Outta my way, Joey, I got this part."

B.I.K.E. sticks the crowbar in Luther beast's head. As the bad girl jumps off and the monster can't get the crowbar out, she grabs the chain that is tied to the worm and throws the monster in a huge circle and tosses him right into the support bean. Together Joey and B.I.K.E. push the holder on top of Luther beast, trapping it so he won't get away.

"Dat's one down and two… Ah…Two…?" B.I.K.E. stops talking for a second, seeing Becky and Esper April fighting each other still without the bad teenager using magic. "What's with them?" asked B.I.K.E.

"Sister fights. Let's go help Julia and Mike out!"

"Kay!" Joey and B.I.K.E. headed outside where Julia and Mike are. "Principal Luther, hang in there for me." She said to herself as the bad girl leaves the room for a while.

For B.I.K.E. is hoping to save Principle Luther who's trap inside the demon worm one way or another. Back with Elisa as she is still running away from Jaraga's blows.

"I thought Leo blinded Jaraga!"

"Jaraga is blind, that doesn't mean he's done. Get moving so I may come out!" said Esper in a serious tone she was in.

Elisa Belmore runs in a big dark room next to Jaraga's throne. Though he is blind, the Satan's pet can sense any living being's movement and power; Jaraga went after Elisa so he won't allow Esper to come out.

"Eyes are not as good as my awareness is so I no longer need to see which will be better in sensing you down, human!" Jaraga said in the big room.

Then creates an earthquake as he runs after Elisa as the whole room started shaking. Elisa sees the ceiling ram from Jaraga. Somehow, Jaraga senses her hiding on top of him and started his horn up as a drill and pokes it in every ceiling where Elisa is; she dodges every strike coming at her one after another, after another; though she was hit right on her arm leaving a huge cut on it. The next one, she falls where she's inside the wall right next to Jaraga is on the other side. Jaraga strikes the walls, but a spill of lava burns his paws, he roars in pain a little and continues his search. Elisa found a big tank of liquid nitrogen next to her and gives Belmore a great idea; she gets Jaraga's attention to drill her where she is. The Satan's pet sees her.

"You're mine!" Jaraga charges at Elisa.

"Elisa! What are you doing? Run!" said Esper.

Elisa ducks down, as Jaraga drills a hole to the wall at, but instead drills a tank fill with liquid nitrogen; causing it to break off his horn on the ground all shadier. Elisa planed worked.

"Now I see what you did: you may Jaraga come after you so he'll hit the very cold chemical tank which made his entire body frozen for a few seconds, then you got rid of his weapon easily. Am I right?"

"You got it, Esper."

"Hurry and let me out so I may finish this, Jaraga weakness is lava."

"Alright-!" Before Elisa could let Esper out, Jaraga breaks free. "Ah, man! How many times does it take me to kill this freak?" Elisa asks herself.

"Just run!" said Esper.

Elisa tries to run away, but Jaraga whacks her back to the dome room with his heavy tail. Jaraga puts his foot down on Elisa's chest before she could get up and escape; he started crushing her with so much pressure of his weight. Elisa cannot break free and can't get any air as her lungs were being crushed.

"Elisa! Release me quickly!" said Esper.

"I… can't… breathe…!" Elisa said as she's being crushed alive and can't let Esper out this way.

"You heard Esper, release her if you can or else you'll die again," said Jaraga and laughs.

As Elisa tries to think of a way to free herself, Becky and April are both beaten badly with black eyes, bleeding, and mess up. Esper April runs up to Becky Rosa to take her out; before Becky could do the same, it gave April a chance to make her sister defenseless by freezing the ground making Becky trip and fall down right on her back really hard.

"Hey, no fair!" Becky tries to get back up.

"I never fight fair to no one, Becky, did you know that? How sad…" Esper April gets out her long, sharp, sword made out of ice to take out Becky quickly. "Now die, Sis!"

Becky finds her flag on the ground and grabs it. She swings it below April's feet, causing her to trip on the ice and landed hard on her face. The ice on the ground disappears; the two sisters of good and bad go head on with their weapons.

"I'll never let you kill my friends as they try to stop your devils! Over my dead body!" said Becky. "I want you to die."

"We'll just see about that!"

"Then bring it on!"

Becky and Esper April continue their fight by using different weapons and magic this time as they swing, strike, and defended their selves so many times. Somewhere in an unknown dome room, Leo and Richard are almost near the main symbol of the spell inside a factory-like room with a big pool full of lava below them.

"There it is." Richard said as he points to Leo where the spot was. "It's up to you, Leo, only your alchemy can help Esper. Do you remember how the spell goes?"

"For some reason, I remember it by heart."

"Good."

The two men, sees the zombies coming after them.

"Watch out!" Richard yells to warn Leo. He shoves Leo out of the way to save him, as Richard tries his alchemy on the undead army. A huge ray of light fires at the scientist zombies, but it was so weak none of the zombies weren't hurt or burned. Richard Belmore's powers are getting weaker very slowly. "That's not good!" he said.

One of the zombies spits out hot acid at Richard, he tries to get away but about four or five hits that started to burn his back. Richard Belmore was down.

"Mr. Belmore!" Leo runs up to Richard and helps him out, he carries him a little. "Oh, no. You're hit! I have to heal you!"

"Stop!" said Richard to Leo. "I don't want to see you suffer like this, nor will my wonderful daughter! She hates to lose you like she lost her mother! Just keep on running until you're at the spot."

"But the lava popping out that'll burn us to death."

"Trust me, now go!"

Leo started running through the pool of lava that started to pop out everywhere with Richard; as they went through the hot lava went around Leo Jordan meaning he's not affected by the hot fire because of his ring. But the zombies that are chasing after them started to burn to aches one at a time.

"I don't get it. How am I able to walk passed the lava without getting burned?" Leo asked himself.

"I'm guessing your ancestor who loved Tirana Belmore had some Esper in him combined with his alchemy powers."

"Wait! You knew I'll live?" Leo asks Richard.

Richard Belmore laughs hard.

"Told you so-!" Richard collapse on the ground in pain, but Leo helps him up.

"Mr. Belmore! We'll make it out alive! On your feet, solider!" said Leo carrying Richard on his back.

"Well, you better keep on going because those zombies are still chasing us as some of the army of the dead are still on firing and trying to catch up to us. I don't know how long the lava will last on them."

"Good point! All right, hold on to me!" Leo kept on running as the zombies try to catch up to him and carrying the injured Richard. "Elisa, I'm with you. Get Jaraga." said Leo to himself as he prays for his love along with Esper to win. Also he's not alone.

Jaraga is close to end Elisa and Esper's life again; that's when Elisa started having another flash back of the rude human hunter that shot Tirana Belmore eight-two years ago who was related to April's side of the family eighty-two years ago. And another one from earlier today down town Florida where Lena Belmore was killed. She watched how her mother died also hears Jaraga's voice saying, 'give me the soul of the third Esper to free me'; then sees April Sunny chasing after Lena and shooting her, stealing her soul, and leaves her empty body be. Elisa sees one more flash back on how April used the spell, words, and Lena's soul being devoured by Jaraga as he was freed from the cursed near Orange University. After Elisa saw everything, she was so shocked and then she was mad now that she knows who killed her mother.

"Is this for real? April, that brat killed my Mom just to free Jaraga? How sickening can this girl get?"

"It's hard to believe it, but it's true," Esper said to Elisa as she's so sorry for her loss. "Those that are human that bring Jaraga back must be killed back on what they have done."

Esper sees Elisa's energy increasing do to her anger of her mother's death. Elisa runs in a very fast speed away from Jaraga's paw and touches him from behind causing the beast to be shock by Elisa's static electricity. And hits Jaraga below the jaw with a one powerful kick.

"No, no, no!" Jaraga couldn't believe what was happening again. "You and Esper can power up even when you're angry? This isn't happening to me!"

"You mess with a beast, you get the fangs!" said Elisa to Jaraga. That line was a new quote from Elisa Belmore use also it was the end for Jaraga. "Let's do this together as a team, Esper!"

Elisa transforms into Esper and they're both ready to fight; to Esper she never felt more powerful than ever before. As a surprise to that, Esper creates a sword that is made out of fire coming from her own magic; that's the type of sword Jaraga was stopped by before he was sealed away. The beast is now afraid of Esper now.

"That's new, but cool!" Elisa said to Esper inside.

"No! Not the Inferno Sword, that weapon almost kill me before I found you!" Jaraga swings his tail around at Esper to protect himself from the hot sword.

"What's wrong, Jaraga, you scared? Everyone's more scared of you. Oh, wait I forgot! You're scared and weak by one thing and that's lava!"

"You know I hate fire!" said Jaraga. "No matter, I'll still take you on whether I get burned badly or not!"

"Then let's end this!"

Jaraga powers up his remaining dark energy, same goes for Esper, as the whole place starts to shake from the inside out. Jaraga and Esper let out their biggest roars at each other and attacked. Jaraga whacks his tail quickly, but Esper blocks it with her sword burning the Satan's pet in pain. He moves away and goes for the head-butt move; somehow Esper's too fast to be hit by her enemy thanks to Elisa helping her out for the devil is wasting all of his powers and losing. Esper fires a powerful fire spin, tossing Jaraga right into the walls; he's really mad now as he got himself back up.

"You little traitor you…"

Jaraga moves up on the sharp edges from the ground he did to and started throwing the rocks one after one at Esper. She punches, kicks, and cuts the rocks at once, it's only a matter of time before Jaraga's done. Outside, Mike and Julia found the switches on each side; just for them to turn it up high for the lava to rise out everywhere inside the cursed college.

"We'll do each switch at a time, let's get this over with. Go!" Julia started turning up the lava high on each different side.

"I'm right behind you!" Mike does the same thing on the left side as the pressure started increasing too high. "So far, so good," Mike said.

The two has seven up, until Luther beast comes crashing out and seeing his enemies. He goes after them.

"Julia!" Mike yells at Julia that's going after her.

Julia got out a bottle of holy water, splashing it all over the worm-like demon to burn him; the holly water has no effect on it.

"No way! It has no effect on this demon?" asked Julia, by surprised.

Luther beast whacks Julia with his tail as he's about to eat Mike Belmore alive, he's too afraid to run away. That's when B.I.K.E. jumps in front of Mike to protect him, giving the worm a million kicks all over the worm.

"Ya leave my buddy's brother alone, ya tube worm!"

Joey Edward and all the football players got back together and gave Luther beast a big group head-butt. The monster was down to even try to get back up because his body's too heavy. The students dog pile on the worm incase it tries to break free.

"Nice job, people! Now hold him down until the demon burns!" Joey said to his teammates.

"Ya okay, kid?" said B.I.K.E. as she smiles at Mike.

"You bet!" Mike Belmore's happy to see that everyone's here.

"Hey!" Julia shouts out to everyone for more important things to worry about. "I'm happy you slow that thing down, but can we please overload the lava here?" Julia said as she continues working.

"Its go time!"

Everybody headed to each switch and started turning it up high, while the students with no hobbies hold down Luther beast.

"Mike!"

Julia Olive has her side done.

"B.I.K.E., you're up!" Same with Mike Belmore.

"Go, Joey, go!" B.I.K.E. is done too done and she was quick in getting things finish quickly.

"Sara!" Joey's all clear on his side.

"Watch your fingers, Jennifer! They're becoming very hot!" Sara warned her friend once she was done.

"No problem here!" Jennifer moves every switch with her cheer leading moves. "All yours, Tracey!"

Tracey gets all the other students who do other school stuff to turn up the rest of the switches all together.

"On my mark, people! This is for the world, our friend, Esper, and all of us! One, two, three, turn!"

All the students along with Tracey turn up the remaining switches. The water engine goes over board as the lava started rising up everywhere.

"The rest is up to Leo and Esper," Julia said to herself.

Richard and Leo finally made it to the symbol that they're standing on now, they see the lava below them as it started to come up; meaning Elisa's friends did it. Also the remaining zombies are coming in fast.

"Leo, put your hand where your ring is on the symbol. Make sure it's set up then say the spell."

"We're too late!"

The zombies have them, but Richard uses a shield that's still strong as he tries to hold the zombies' moves and acid sprays from his spell once more.

"It'll hold for a few seconds, now's your chance!" Richard tells Leo to say the spell. "Hurry, Esper and Elisa just need you to give them the strength to win."

"I'm ready." Leo was ready and begins saying the spell.

"The shield's breaking! Say it, say it!" said Richard panicking.

"Ancient Gods and ancient sins, send your forces from the power within. Let no evil hurt the special sons, strike the heart on the evil had come!"

Leo's ring started to glow, the spell was working. Making the symbol along with the lava from God's power combined into one power light. Those powers as a very powerful spell started turning everybody back to normal as the evil spirits that were once within them started to burn up for good as all the scientists are still alive all over the building.

"Let's get out of here!" Richard tells everyone to leave as they all follow Leo who's carrying Richard Belmore out to get everyone else.

Same with Principal Luther who's back to normal, and for the worm demon melts away from God's powers of good. B.I.K.E. and Mike carry him back where Elisa and the others are.

"Is he…?"

"He'll be fine." B.I.K.E. hugs Luther, for she was so happy to see him he's a good father to her. "Welcome back, old man."

"Becky!" Joey remembers Becky is still fighting Esper April. "Let's go back, everybody! Elisa and Becky need our help, from all of us!"

Joey, Julia, Tracey, Sara, Jennifer, Mike, B.I.K.E., with Principal Luther, and everybody else including the other scientist headed back in Jaraga's lair.

"Belmore! Now's ya chance, beat Jaraga!"

B.I.K.E. prays for Elisa and Esper to win. Everybody with the scientists, teachers, and the out cold principle are all back together in Jaraga's room. With Esper April and Becky still fighting, same with Esper, Elisa, and Jaraga. Esper powers up for the heat of the lava that's coming up along with the Sword of Inferno.

"What? What is this power?" Jaraga's afraid to even go near Esper.

"It's the spell affecting you in this room all thanks to the new alchemist, Leo Jordan. Any last words before I send you back, Jaraga?"

"I'll… I'll… I'll never…" Jaraga powers up in rage he is in. "I'll never go back to that zone no more!"

Jaraga shoves his mouth to eating Esper alive, but she holds the beast's huge mouth up with her two bare hands and then punches Jaraga from the jaws and right up to the ceiling. And cuts the Jaraga's tail with one slash with Esper's fire sword. Jaraga roars in total pain. Jaraga is weak from as he was losing a lot of blood when his tail was cut off.

"This can't be happening to me! I'm unstoppable; I can't be beaten from once my only being I ever loved!" Jaraga tries to stay up.

Becky has Esper April off guard and whacks April with her flag pole at her two legs, causing them to break from the powerful hit of the metal pole. Esper April fires her ice beam at Becky Rosa, but she uses her flag moves to block the attack causing it to bounce off right at Esper; somehow her physic powers, she creates a shield and the ice hits Jaraga and his whole body started to freeze him up. He's now trap, frozen, and out of energy; also the devil's freezing badly from the cold on his open wound at where his tail was cut off.

"Master, I'm coming!" said Esper April.

Becky hits April on the head, knocking her out. She's done and joins back with the others.

"Elisa, finish that monster!" Becky shouted to both Esper and Elisa.

With Leo's spell around the whole room and Esper's sword, she powers up to make her final move to end her enemy once and for all.

"It's over, Jaraga. You and your demons after all you have done to me in my life." said Esper.

"I thought you loved me, Esper, why reject and end my life like this?" Jaraga asks her.

"You're a monster to me and for killing my family as humans on this planet call home."

"They don't need to live for love, only us!"

"It's over!"

"No!"

Esper begins to use her sword beginning to burn up in flames from her own magic.

"Do it, Esper!" Elisa said.

"You can't use me anymore! Flare of Evil Death!"

Esper jabs the powerful burning sword into Jaraga's heart; dumped and finished. He falls into the pool of hot lava. Esper puts her weapon away and takes one last look at her enemy's face as she was happy he is finally finished. As Satan's Pet's skin started to melt off of him with only his bones still remaining and being burned. As he roars while his whole body rips him apart from the inside out meaning he's gone for good with nothing left of Jaraga no more. Esper roars for her victory.

"Joey! We won, we won!" Becky was happy.

"We sure did, Becky. Good work getting back at your step-sister, or should I say no longer your little step-sister."

"Served her right."

"Hurray for Esper!" said Jennifer as she dances around the room over joy.

All of a sudden, the whole building started shaking; the evil spell is finally vanishing as everything that was to evil, good is changing everything back to normal. All the evil demons of Jaraga started to burn those bad ones aches all over the building inside and out.

"Sir!" One officer reports to the boss. "The Orange U. building is going to blow!"

The boss of the police force uses a speaker to tell everyone to take cover.

"Everybody, get down! Down, down!"

All the police forces, himself, the FBI, the Esper fans, and the rest of the humans get away from the building as fast as they can.

"What in the heck's going on?" B.I.K.E. asked in terror she's in right now.

"The powerful seal is working! Let's get out of this building before we're all dead! Move it!" Richard tells everyone to get out.

"We have enough time to escape at a nearby emergency exit! Follow me!" said Julia.

Everybody and Esper followed Julia Olive to the quickest way out as all the monsters were painfully dying. Esper April wakes up; she sees no sign of Jaraga anywhere meaning he has been defeated and then sees everybody leaving the building.

"Wait!" Esper April said to Becky. "What have you done to my Master?"

"He's finish, April. So are his men and you too, so you have your fun down below, which is where you'll be going to any minute."

Becky and Joey leave the room together as Esper April started to cry for her master and her dreams are all gone. But due to all of that, Esper April powers up and goes after her enemies; she's very angry. All of a sudden, she turns into a beast-like dragon in full flesh; and uses her ice powers to freeze the exits so no one can leave.

"Oh, no! She transformed due to her rage!" said Julia.

"Look!" said Esper April in a different voice like a monster she has become. "Look what you humans done to me, I can't go back to my human self anymore! You'll all die on what you humans did-!"

Leo uses his circle spell on Esper April that's burning her because she's evil; as B.I.K.E. picks up a big sewer pipe and whams it at April causing her to fall near Jaraga was killed in. April's really mad and fires a lot of her ice shards everywhere around the room; Esper blocks them all with her hyper beam attack, bouncing the ice to the doors that is now gone. The doors had been shattered as Esper grabs April by the neck.

"You killed Elisa's mother, and this is what you're about to get."

"This one is for my Mom, you freak!" Elisa yells at Esper April.

Esper fires another powerful hyper beam through April's body before she could strike first with her ice sword. The sword melts. As April sees death before her very eyes. Everyone was shocked that Esper finally ends the bad teenager's life; the beautiful creature puts Esper April down to die.

"Her life will end in a few seconds," Joey tells Becky.

"I can see Mommy and Daddy… in heaven… but I won't be… with… them. Is this… what it feels like when you care about your love… ones…? Is it?" April coughs out a lot of blood mix with her ice powers. Esper ends April's suffering and her madness.

"Consider yourself dead."

Esper pushes April's beast body to the seal lava that her whole body started to burn quickly. April screams out saying 'no' as her skin burns up into bones, ending her life for good for her soul goes down below to the bad place. Her only remains are her aches and a skull of her. Esper has won, then she passes out; Richard Belmore carries her out of the building along with Elisa too.

"Let's get going," said Esper.

"Follow Julia!" said Leo.

Richard, Esper, Elisa, Mike, Principle Luther, B.I.K.E., Leo, Joey, Becky, Tracey, Sara, Jennifer, Julia, the students, the remaining scientists, and the teachers all found the exit that leads them all outside. All the humans ran far away from the building, but the headless skull comes out flying to kill Esper.

"Die! Die! Die!" The talking skull said.

That's when the boss takes the skull down with his police gun and shoots it into pieces by using all of his bullets without stopping. The skull was gone and burned. Esper smiles at the man for saving her.

"No need to thank me, hero! Just doing my job!"

The boss gives Esper the thumbs up. The college building turns back to normal, with one big flash of light everyone covers their eyes for a second as the light fades away. Meaning the evil curse is all gone, Jaraga has been killed, all of the bad demons are dead, and Orange U. is back to normal. The darkness of evil is gone for it's already morning for a brand new day, Earth is saved. Nothing left but Jaraga's last laugh fades away like an echo. To Elisa and Esper, it's finally over.

"Is it all over?" asked Elisa.

"Yes. Jaraga is no longer around after what I did to him, so the evil has vanished. All of us are safe and still alive."

Elisa Belmore sees a vision of Tirana Belmore, Holy Father, the kind hunter, and Lena Belmore's spirits one last time for the heroes. Elisa hugs both her great-grand mother and her mother for everything that she'll miss them so much.

"Thank you, Elisa," said Tirana as she disappears.

"Take care," Lena said as well as she disappears too.

All the humans cheered and shouted with joy they were all in for their new hero, Esper for saving the world.

"Good job, Super Girl!" The little boy said as he waves to Esper.

"We'll take it from here, until we meet again if there's trouble. Later."

The boss leaves to get everyone back to their homes and all of the hostages to a hospital, same thing with the heroes. Esper was ready to recover herself back inside of Elisa Belmore; she turns back to her human form.

"Phew! What a rescue! It's good to have everything back to normal!"

Esper tells Elisa to go see her love ones.

"You better go find your human friends, Elisa. They need you more than just myself."

"Okay!" Before Elisa went, she had something to say to Esper, her new friend. "Esper, thank you for everything you did for me."

"What do you mean?" Esper was confused.

"You show me the right man to love than just falling for a man as your friend; also I should care for others that I know besides me every day. You're great!"

"Not a problem." Esper smiles. "Now get going."

Elisa Belmore went to go find her friends, family, and Leo Jordan in a big crowd.


	11. Chapter 10 (Final)

Chapter # 10

A huge group of ambulances have arrived; taking all the injured scientists to a nearby hospital so they can recovered. They'll be fine after a long rest. The entire police forces tell everyone to go home that the chaos is all over now, the FBI and the swat team headed back. Elisa looks for the people she has to see again but with a lot of people walking around which it'll be hard for her; that's when Tracey, Sara, and Jennifer spotted their favorite friend and ran up to Elisa; giving each other a big group hugs as best friends they are. The three girls were crying, the rest of the girls that are cheer leaders give their thanks to Elisa Belmore.

"Girls! Girls!" said Elisa as she tries to calm her friends from their tears of joy. "I'm fine! Don't cry because I died for a few minutes, look I'm still alive!"

"That maybe true, Elisa, but we won't let that happen to you anymore! Wherever you go, we'll be there for you!" Sara said to Elisa that she means it as a promise to keep.

"Okay! I'm glad you guys are my best friends. I really am."

"Best friends forever and ever!" Jennifer hugs Elisa too hard.

"Okay, Jennifer! I get it! Girls, I think I found my man."

"We know already," said Tracey.

"You do? Well, I'm sure happy to find true love and I know what's important in life."

"What's that?" ask Jennifer.

"Love, friendship, and peace on our planet," said Elisa with a smile.

"Glad to hear!" Tracey pats Elisa on the back and let's her go find Leo. "Now go find your man, girl friend!"

"But Tracey, Sara, Jennifer, you guys don't have-!"

The three friends of Elisa, shows her their three new boyfriends they met while saving the world inside Orange U. Three good looking, college football players.

"We do now!" said Jennifer as she waves to Elisa.

"And so do you!" Sara yells to her best friend.

"Okay!" Elisa runs to keep on searching for Leo.

"Elisa! I knew from the very beginning you'll find true love from the right guy and Joey Edward as your best friend! I really did!" said Tracey. "I know all about love!"

Tracey, Sara, and Jennifer went somewhere with their new boyfriends while Elisa went off looking for hers, until Joey and Becky spots their best friend.

"Elisa, over here!" Joey calls out to Elisa.

"Hey!" Becky calls to her too.

"Joey! Becky!" Elisa's happy to see them together.

"Tell me it's really you and not a ghost?"

"Do you see me floating and invisible? I don't think so. I'm alive and feeling good!"

"That's great. I was worried that we wouldn't see you again, I'd hate to lose my favorite friend."

"Aw, Joey… thanks." Elisa's happy she and Joey are still going to hang out with as good friends. "Say, you won't tell anyone but all the students and my family about me having Esper?" ask Elisa.

Becky Rosa puts her hand on Elisa's shoulder, meaning her, Joey, and everyone else they will all keep it a secret.

"That's between the people you know and yourself so don't you worry about that."

"Cross our hearts and hope to die," Joey said.

B.I.K.E. helps Principle Luther on to the ambulance's truck, as he only needs to recover himself after what happen to him today.

"Thank you, Vicky, I'll be fine from here," said Luther leaning down on his back slowly.

"Ya sure?" B.I.K.E. asked. "I was worried about ya when dat thing took over ya!"

"Calm down. The good news is this, I'm alright and everything at Orange U. is back to normal thanks to that Esper hero." Luther looks around to find Esper to thank her, but he can't find her anywhere. "Which reminds me, where's Esper?"

Luther is the only person that doesn't know that Esper is part of Elisa Belmore.

"She'll be back when there's danger happening." B.I.K.E. spots Elisa with Joey and Becky. "Hey! It's Belmore, Becky, and Joey!"

"Go to them, they need you."

"I'll see ya at the hospital later on, old man!" B.I.K.E. runs to her friends and gives her new pal Elisa a big hug.

Principle Luther can tell B.I.K.E. has changed and she doesn't hate Elisa Belmore anymore.

"I'm glad you've changed so much, Vicky. I knew that one day you'll change into a better person," he said to himself. The ambulance rush Principle Luther to the hospital along with the other people.

B.I.K.E. came to Elisa and gave each other a high-five.

"Little Joey, good luck with ya and Becky!" said B.I.K.E. to her cousin Joey Edward.

"You know I will. So you and Elisa are best friends now?" Joey asked.

"Yep! Let's just say I learn not all popular girls aren't bad and care about something more than males. Never again will I touch another popular girl like Belmore. Dat's history."

"Good for you, B.I.K.E.!" said Becky.

"Elisa!" Joey alters Elisa. "It's your father and brother! Go see them!"

"Oh, right!" Elisa runs to see her family she cares for them so much and waves to Joey and Becky that she'll see them later on. "Later, you love birds!" Elisa said.

"Right behind ya, Belmore!" B.I.K.E. follows Elisa.

Joey and Becky turn to each other and hugged of their love they'll have forever.

"Why are you looking at me?" asked Becky.

"You don't even miss your step-sister a little?"

"No way! I'm glad she's dead, and so are the rest of the other demons that work for her; helping the evil Jaraga out and it severs April right to die for good. I even wailed on her good!"

"I saw. Why did you adopt April Sunny knowing she was a jerk?" Joey asks Becky.

"My Mom was a good friends with April's mother while back since their childhood years; if they die the Sunny family would give us their money which we still have along with their daughter April. Two years ago around that time she started losing her mind when her parents died and wanted to toss all of her feelings way. Now April's dead, my family and I can use the new money and live a better life."

"So it was April's father who changed after he got married and his daughter change just like him from the past. All rude, rotten, and cruel?"

"You got it, Joey," said Becky.

"So you're thinking what I'm thinking when we see April's grave pretty soon?"

"I already got that planed out."

"You're a wonderful woman, Becky; I want to be with you no matter what."

Joey and Becky kiss each other, seeing all the college girls got really jealous on what they just saw together they left with their hearts broken and all done in liking Joey.

"Joey, looks like the girls are finishing loving you," said Becky.

"Like I care as long as I have you and my friends."

Elisa hugs her father, she was so worry about him; he's all burned up everywhere all over his back, but he'll be fine after he recovers himself with his alchemy powers he has left in him.

"Dad! I was so worry about you and Mike! You two aren't hurt anywhere?" Elisa sees Richard's burns. "Dad, you're hurt!"

"It's nothing really. I'll be fine once I recover myself, see?" Richard starts using his necklace all over his back.

"Thank God you have that kind of power."

Mike Belmore was amazed after seeing everything Elisa and Esper did to save the world and kicking butt.

"Man, Sis! That was so awesome the way you stop that Jaraga guy, save everyone, brought yourself back to life from true love, learn a lesson about life, and found a perfect the man of your dreams! Way cool!"

"Well, Esper did all the work; I just gave her support by controlling her emotions. Thanks though, at least you're fine." Elisa gives Mike a pat on his head meaning she loves him.

"Hey!" said Mike.

"Aw, family love!" B.I.K.E. said as she's being silly.

"Hi, B.I.K.E.," said Mike.

"Kid of Belmore's! How ya doing?"

"I see you two are getting along well, that's good."

Richard Belmore stands up on his feet back to normal after recovering his back thanks to his alchemy powers of healing.

"I told you, Elisa, I'll be fine!"

"Dad, you're not mad at me for taking on a powerful devil that killed me but I came back to life at the end, aren't you?" Elisa asked.

"Of course not! You're my only daughter who's too special in the family and same with Mike."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm happy you and Esper are getting along, you know I love you and I always will and your Mother is proud of you, Elisa. After what you did today." Richard hugs Elisa. "I care about you and Mike and I'll always protect you forever."

"Belmore."

"Yeah, B.I.K.E.?"

"Weren't ya suppose to look for ya Leo?" said B.I.K.E.

"Leo! I forgot about him!" Elisa takes off to find Leo this time. "I'll be back, Dad!"

Elisa searches hard for Leo, Richard is happy to have Elisa Belmore as his daughter also he's understanding all about Esper than he was before.

"There goes a wonderful daughter and a hero, Elisa Belmore. My big girl."

"My sister rules, Dad," said Mike.

"She sure does."

"Hey, kid, would you like to hang out with me sometime?" said B.I.K.E. for she was shy over Mike Belmore. "Sorry! I know I'm older than you, but I think I'm starting to like you!" she said so fast because she was too shy.

"Sure, B.I.K.E.," said Mike. "Anytime you want to hang, I would like to."

"Alright!" B.I.K.E. was so happy; she hugs Mike. "Ya are awesome!"

"O…Kay? Too much caring… Oh, well."

Leo Jordan looks around the building the way it should be after Esper got rid of the evil curse. Julia Olive comes up to Leo, happy they made it out alive with their friends that are still alive. Also happy that April's gone, she hates her push over boss when she was alive.

"Leo! It's over, it's really over and so is April!"

"You can say that again."

Julia notices Leo has changed a lot.

"You changed so much when you started fallen for the Esper's human host. You know that?" She asked him.

"Have I, Julia?" ask Leo.

"In a good way, you have. I knew you as a clumsy man who's good looking, with alchemy powers, and had trouble with beautiful women a while back. Not anymore, Leo, once you fell in love with Elisa Belmore who's related to Tirana Belmore, you became a head-strong, brave, and very caring guy. Your love brought Elisa back to life and you're not afraid of doing what's best."

Leo remembers from his past, present, and today he went through and changed him forever.

"You're right! I have changed! I never knew that until now," Leo said as he was surprise to notices he has changed so much. The two best scientists hear Elisa's voice as she's calling out for Leo. They hear her. "Elisa?"

"Go, Leo, go to her. By the way, I'll be the new boss on our Esper research pretty soon who'll be nice to her co-workers."

"Wait! You mean…"

"We're back in business at Orange University!"

"Sounds great, Julia! Please excuse me!"

Leo went to find Elisa; Julia and the rest of the scientists will be working in a few days. As Julia Olive will be in charge that'll respect her co-workers unlike April and her rotten family was a while back, Julia was finally free from her. She stands where Richard and Mike Belmore are.

"You're a good looking one," Richard said to Julia, but said something else when she looked at him. "I mean…hi, I'm Richard, Elisa's father!"

"I'm Julia Olive, please to meet you, Mr. Belmore."

Julia and Richard, shakes hands as he found himself a new woman. Both B.I.K.E. and Mike were confused on what's going on right now. Leo calls out for Elisa in the crowd of people so many times, still nothing and tries again until he finally hears Elisa's voice close by. Leo follows Elisa's voice carefully and calls her out once more; that finally made the lovers come together as they turned and see each other. Elisa runs to her love, so does Leo; they hug each other when they found their selves and kissed for everyone to see.

"Leo, we made it. Never leave me alone again!" Elisa said in tears of joy.

"I won't leave you, come live with me so we won't be alone anymore. Just me and you, Elisa."

"I will. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Its keeps the two of us alive."

For everyone leaving, everything is back the way it should be, they all leave.

"Alright, people!" The boss of the police force said to his men. "Good work today! We're done now, let's head back to base!"

All the cops' with their boss headed back to the police head quarters with their hostage rescuing completed. Tracey, Sara, and Jennifer leave with their boyfriends, Becky and Joey left with the girls back at Orange U. So are all the students and teachers. Julia invites B.I.K.E. to come see Principle Luther and the scientist researchers at the hospital, the no longer bully bad girl wishes her new friend good luck and will be seeing Elisa later on.

"Good luck, Belmore. I was wrong about ya; some pretty girls aren't bad for cute boys after all."

B.I.K.E. waves to Mike and heads in the car with Julia, as for Richard and Mike are waiting for Leo and Elisa by going somewhere for breakfast.

"Well, we have some time to do something fun until Orange U. reopens again. You want to do anything?" asked Leo.

"You and I know we can still be together when I'm in class, right?"

"Of course we can."

Elisa leans on Leo's side, putting her arm around his.

"Come on! Let's have some fun; our time with only us and the rest of my friends and family!"

The two lovers run off to have their own time of their lives. Elisa Belmore and Leo Jordan never felt happy being in love until they both did at first sight. Three days later, everyone at Orange U. all return to do better in their normal lives with Principle Luther doing well; and for Julia with the other researchers including Leo are working well on their research all on the Esper's history and the hero they have today. Also Leo and Elisa see each other all day, every day. At the graveyard, everyone who witness everything of evil three days ago of those researchers, teachers, April Sunny, and her family are all gather together of the deaths; all but April who turn against the humans. As Lena's soul returns to her body can now rest in peace. Richard, Mike, and Elisa take turns saying some words to Lena Belmore near her grave.

"Hi, honey. Boy, I sure miss you a lot. No need to worry; the kids are fine because they got me and I'm taking good care of them. I also found another woman whose beautiful compare to you that I'll have to myself soon; other than that Jaraga's gone, April's dead, and Esper is part of our family. So there. I love you, Lena, never for get me up there in the skies."

Mike was next to say a few words to his mother; Richard will miss his wife as he lets out his last tears for his darling Lena.

"Mom! How are you doing in heaven? You like it; you enjoy God who's supporting you? I hope so; as for me I love my sister and Esper saving the day a lot, I watch the news everyday to see them. Pretty cool, huh? I also made a good friend of my sister name B.I.K.E. who's kind of an older woman who has a big crush on me. Even if she's an adult and I'm still in high school for my last year. Esper has become a true hero to everyone in Florida and the whole world; they love her saving the day, humans, and stopping demons. Plus human criminals. I got to get going, Mom, have a good time and I love you!"

Mike joins his father to pray for the other people for it was Elisa's turn to talk to her mother along with Esper next to her.

"You can tell your mother about me, Elisa, I don't mind," said Esper.

Elisa was ready to speak with Leo and B.I.K.E. next to her, she takes deep breaths and begins to talk knowing she'll miss Lena so much.

"Hey, Mom, guess who? It's your wonderful fourth Esper daughter talking to you. That's right, Elisa Belmore here with Esper in me still, and here I thought I'll join you if I never found true love; I guess you knew I wouldn't die when Esper and I fought Jaraga. He's gone and Esper's a big hero to everyone in Florida for the past three days after Esper stopped the devil. And brother, are we tired." Elisa laughs with a big smile on her face. Esper and Elisa can tell Lena's hearing everything up in heaven as Lena's image shows in the clouds and her voice of laughter. Elisa acts serious to the main point with her mother what she wanted to say if Lena Belmore didn't died. "But seriously, let me get to the point of what I want to talk about, Mom. That is if you don't mind." As Elisa talks to her mother's gravestone, she's remembering all the things she went through when Esper came into her body. All of Esper's past, saving the world, controlling her anger thanks to Elisa, making human friends, protecting them, and stopping evil. Or criminals in any other way. Elisa feels sad when she's talking to her mother. "Other than Esper and I getting along well, I'm understanding her past, learning how to control her temper, and protecting humans; I have to say it changed me so much. In all my nineteen years all I ever wanted was to have fun being me and get the hottest guy that went in different schools in all of my life. And to love him. Turns out we're better off being good friends; at least it doesn't bother me anymore. I learn what was important in life more than myself when Esper awoke in my body: I learn about love to have and live for like Leo Jordan, the researchers on Espers. Yep, you were right about Leo as the man who's right for me. That and humans living through the rest of their lives to be happy with their friends, family, and so on. Just like I have to protect my friends I have and made and my remaining family, my Dad, and my little brother Mike." Elisa started to cry hard while she's almost finish talking. "I had to because it's our jobs; by protecting others also those love ones. I wish I could save you from April when I had a chance, but I was too late to do that. No need to worry; I'll be there for Dad and Mike while yourself watch over us. Okay?" said Elisa as she cleans her faces off. "Well, I'll see you later, Mom. Thank you for everything from your family and you. I love you, Mom."

After leaving Lena's grave, Elisa turns away and runs up to Leo hugging him, letting all the pain out of her. As Esper gives Lena Belmore her last prayers to thank her.

"May you rest in peace in heaven where God will protect you and the rest of the good humans. I can promise you that Elisa and everybody else she knows so well, they'll be safe when I'm around. Amen."

Elisa was pleased after Esper gave her words to Lena Belmore's grave.

"Thank you, Esper, my friend," said Elisa.

"You know me, Elisa, I care for humans. So let's keep doing our job, shall we?"

"Yes, let's."

Esper rest for a bit, while everyone else are all happy to write some things off of April's made up grave stone. Especially Becky Rosa and Julia Olive.

"Good-bye and good reddens, ex-boss Rosa, you jerk off," said Julia as she leaves her spits on April's grave and walks away. "That felt good."

Joey and Becky looks at April Sunny's made up grave together.

"She could've been a nice girl if her father didn't brain wash her with awful stuff in getting Esper for himself. Wouldn't you say, Becky?" Joey asks.

"Maybe a little then I would care for her. Thanks for cheering me up, Joey. At least a little bit for me."

"No problem, cutie." Joey leaves a kiss on Becky's neck. "Well, since we'll never see April again now that she's dead and everyone hates her…"

Becky Rosa gets out her tank of gasoline, pours it all over the grass, lights it up with a match, and dances around the burning grave. Throwing papers in the fire and going crazy for April's gone.

"I always wanted to do this if my step-sister died! It finally came true!" Becky laughs in a funny way. "Care to join me, Joey?" she asked.

"No… thank you… We'll be at some big restaurant down the street so be there when you're done. See you later."

Joey Edward takes off while Becky kept on going nuts; along with everybody else with him including Tracey, Sara, Jennifer, the three males, scientists, teachers, and all the students of Orange U. followed him.

"I guess some parts have a happy ending, from weird to crazy I always say!" Sara said.

"Wait! Sara, what does that have to do with Becky back there?" asked Tracey.

"Beats me!"

"Ah, forget it!"

"Who cares what you all think, I love my woman no matter if she's crazy sometimes! Go, Becky, go!"

"You said it, Joey! Love conquers all!" said Jennifer. As she and continues running crazy as fast as she was going. "Run away!" Jennifer runs off screaming her head off.

Everyone else including Joey (who's having fun), try to keep up with Jennifer. Both Julia and Principle Luther watch them leave.

"Julia, I'll be seeing you same time tomorrow," said Luther.

"Yes, sir!" Julia waves to Principal Luther.

"Vicky!" Luther calls B.I.K.E. out. "Care to help me back in my office?"

"Would I?" B.I.K.E. leaves with Principal Luther to help him out back at Orange U. She waves to Elisa, Mike, and everyone else. "Later, Belmore! Later, kid! See ya guys tomorrow!"

"You too!" Elisa waves back at B.I.K.E.

"Bye, B.I.K.E.! See you later!" said Mike.

As they leave, B.I.K.E. cares for Luther like her only father she ever love so much. Julia Olive leaves as well, but Richard wants to hang out with her more in their new relationship.

"May I walk you to your car, Julia?" he asked.

"I don't see why not. Very well, Richard, let's get going."

"Okay!" Richard smiles and follows Julia to her car. "Elisa! Mike! See you two at the parking lot!" He tells his two kids he'll be waiting for them.

"Oh, Dad…Wait! I'm coming with you, Dad!" Mike Belmore follows Julia and Richard.

Elisa feels a little better, so she, Leo, and Esper leave the grave yard as well.

"You feel better?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine." Elisa blows her nose. "I'll miss my Mom so much now that she's no longer with me."

"I feel the same way for my old girlfriend."

"Guess I'm not the only one who won't be so lonely."

Leo and Elisa hold each other for their love will keep them happy forever.

"You're a wonderful woman, Elisa. You always will be in my heart."

"Same here, Leo. You changed me as well."

As they kiss each other, Tirana Belmore's spirit sees Elisa and Leo in love; Esper smiles at her as she smiles back with her human male she loved so much that will always be by her side from spirit. They disappeared after that, Esper will miss Tirana.

"Good-bye forever, old friend. Let your spirits live on and thank you for giving me a better life for me to live in. I love it."

As soon Elisa finish kissing Leo, she knows Esper's acting funny.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" ask Esper.

"There was someone you felt who's in heaven. Esper, I know you miss my great-grand mother, don't you?"

"Yes, you got me."

"To you and I, Tirana and your human lover are proud of you for stopping Jaraga. Not to mention protecting all of the people."

"They sure are, Elisa."

Becky is still going crazy near April's grave doing the same thing; Leo and Elisa both laugh on what they're seeing. Esper laughs also, that it's funny to her.

"Looks like someone's happy for one person to be dead. Becky!"

"We better head to the restaurant that everyone else is going."

Leo and Elisa hold hands and run to the parking lot to the car.

"What about Becky?" Leo asks Elisa.

"Ah, she'll catch up!" Both Esper and Elisa just sense a robbery in Florida's down town bank yet again. "You ready, Esper?" asks Elisa.

"Ready to protect humans and stop evil as always."

"Leo, come on! We got some criminals to stop before we do anything else. You in?"

"I'm always in when it comes to you." Leo gets his ring out and puts it on his finger.

"Esper!" Elisa calls her out.

And Esper is release. She and Leo Jordan headed to down town; as Esper flies while Leo follows her in his car. Julia, Mike, and Richard see them taking off.

"God, give us the power to protect humanity," said Esper.

As the lovers headed out to save the day yet again with Esper, this life of Elisa Belmore keeps on getting better. Between life, caring, friendship, and more importantly love: that is the meaning of life. On how God made it all when he created Earth and makes the future even better for everyone all over the world. No evil from down below cannot stop God's heroes as a creature from another world; who lives and changes in one girl in the family name of the Belmore's. Who is that girl that's carrying the fourth Esper bloodline of Tirana? Her name is Elisa Belmore. Esper flies around the city of Florida and jumping building after building from her amazing powers. All the humans cheer for their hero; over 1,500,000,000 fans with signs and light showing everywhere all over the world. The hero will live on to make sure Earth is a better world to live in forever. Once Becky Rosa was almost done having her last fun of freedom, she'll have a normal life as well.

"Look at me, people! I'm burning April Sunny's remains here! I'm feeling good today, baby! After this, I'm going to throw a big party and get so drunk, I never drank alone before but tonight I am! And I don't give a crap about it, so look out, world!" Becky shouted out loud all alone at the graveyard.

As she wraps up her moment of fun. Some people can change; stay the same, while others act a little odd. As everyone says, "It's a living."

THE END


End file.
